le survivant entre deux mondes
by zeeve lelula
Summary: Harry trouve que les responsabilités qui l'accablent sont trop dur, il décide de changer d'air, de partir ....peut-être trouvera-t-il l'amour ailleurs, et partira pour toujours...
1. surprise en début de vacances

salut j'suis hazéêva lavana et j'écris une fic pour la première fois en fait c'est surtout mes deux amies Babar-in-hogwards et Luwelin qui m'ont fait décider, mais le seul problème c'est que je commence plein de projets mais j'en ai toujours pas fini un !! aussi mes projets ne sont pas petits, par exemple ça fait 3 à 4 ans que j'ai commencé un site internet avec babar, toujours pas fini, aussi on peut le dire on a pas vraiment le temps!! je suis aussi en train d'écrire le scénario d'un film avec Doudou cela fait maintenant 8mois mais là on a bien avancé !! bon j'arrête de vous raconté ma vie et vous laisse lire, bien entendu ce n'est que le début donc on ne rentre pas encore dans l'intrigue !! mais ça va venir !! n'oublier pas de me dire si cela vous a plu dans les reviews!!

kissss    hazéêva lavana.......                 la louve blanche........

Bien-entendus tout appartien a J.K. Rowling sauf... tout ce que j'ai rajouté!! les nouveaux personnages...****

****

**Le survivant entre 2 mondes...******

****

**chapitre**** 1: surprises en début de vacances**

            Harry se réveilla un sourire aux lèvres, c'était la troisième fois depuis le début de l'été qu'il refaisait le même rêve. Même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, il se sentait étrangement bien à son réveil.

Dans son rêve, il portait un collier assez spécial autour de son cou : c'était une fine chaîne en argent avec un pendentif du même métal, celui-ci représentait une feuille ornée d'une goutte faite en diamant.

Après l'avoir mis autour de son cou, il se sentait différent. Il marchait alors vers la grande salle pour aller manger, et se voyait déjà assis en train de discuter avec Ron et Hermione, et toujours à cet instant-là son rêve se terminait et il se réveillait.

Malgré son expérience lors de sa troisième année, le fait de se voir était toujours un événement troublant pour lui.

Il décida de se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit le hululement familier de sa chouette blanche. Il recevait enfin une réponse.

Au début de l'été Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui demander la permission de passer le reste de son été au Terrier avec les Weasley.

Harry détacha la lettre de la patte d'Hedwidge, caressa l'oiseau et regarda le papier.

Elle était identique à celle que Poudlard lui envoyait pour chaque rentrée. Harry espérait très fort que ce ne soit pas ça quand il se souvint qu'on était le 3 Juillet et que donc il ne la recevrait pas avant longtemps.

Il retint son souffle et ouvrit la lettre, elle était brève et directe :

            _Mr Harry Potter,_

_Une réunion a eu lieu à propos de votre requette, et comme rien ne mettait en jeu votre sécurité, nous avons décidé de vous laisser habiter au Terrier jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires._

_Mr Weasley a été averti. Il viendra vous chercher chez les Dursley, le 5 Juillet à 11h._

_Veuillez agréer nos sincères salutations._

_            Albus Dumbledore et l'O.d.P ( l'Ordre du Phénix bien sûr!!) _

Harry retint un cri de joie, les Dursley n'auraient pas apprécié d'être réveillés à 3h du matin, surtout par lui!

La fatigue reprenant le dessus, il se recoucha le sourire aux lèvres, tout en pensant à l'été magnifique qu'il allait passer.

Le matin arriva vite au 4 Privet Drive. Harry descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son oncle et sa tante.

Il arriva dans la cuisine où le couple commençait à manger. Ils le regardèrent d'un air surpris :

- Pourquoi t'es-tu réveillé ET habillé, dit l'oncle en le détaillant du regard.

- Parce que j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, répondit sèchement l'intéressé.

- Tu as appris que tu avais une maladie grave et que tu vas mourir ? demanda Dudley en entrant dans la cuisine un sourire malveillant défigurant son visage d'ange (grosse grosse ironie !!!)

- Non, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.   

 Dudley sembla aussi déçu que si on lui avait annoncé que le jour de son anniversaire avait été annulé. Mais vous ne m'aurez plus dans les pattes jusqu'à la fin de l'été,reprit-il calmement.

Il s'assit et commença à manger une tartine de beurre allégé, Dudley étant toujours au régime.

Les Dursley se lancèrent un regard ahuri.

- Et quand pars-tu? crièrent-il en coeur.

- Bon je vois que vous êtes d'accord, je pars demain, en attendant je reviens, je vais faire un tour.

Il sortit de la maison, un vieux livre épais sous la main, sa baguette et la cape de son père dans sa poche.

Même en ces temps-ci, Harry ne craignait pas pour sa sécurité, car il se savait constamment suivi par un des membres de l'Ordre.

Il marcha jusqu'à un petit parc qu'il avait découvert la veille. Le jardin était vide, peu de personnes allaient s'y promener.

Harry s'assit sur un bac en face du lac, se recouvrit de sa cape et ouvrit le livre.

Celui-ci était intitulé "L'art d'être Animagi". Depuis quelques temps, Harry faisait des recherches pour en devenir un et avait trouvé ce livre dans la librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir.

Le libraire avait été très surpris que le jeune homme veuille acheter ce livre, mais il lui avait donné de bon coeur quand il avait appris que c'était pour un devoir de métamorphose.

Harry commença à lire, là où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois, et à le réciter à voix basse. Il avait deux mois pour l'apprendre par coeur. Le libraire lui avait, en effet, demandé de le lui rendre pour montrer sa bonne foi, le livre étant protégé par des sort anti-copie, il était donc obligé de l'apprendre. Il ne pourrait pas faire de paraphrases, avait-il fait remarqué au libraire.

Mais il s'en sortait bien car en seulement deux jours, il avait réussi à connaître la moitié du livre qui comptait tout de même près de 1000 pages.

S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait lui envoyer avant la venue d'Arthur Weasley.

Harry ne voulait pas en parler avec Ron et Hermione, mais il savait pertinemment  qu'il devra leur dire un jour mais pour le moment ils ne pourraient pas comprendre la raison de son projet. Non, et ils ne pourraient pas comprendre non plus que depuis quelques jours lorsqu'il lançait un sort, il sentait sa magie se répandre de son coeur jusque dans les veines de sa main.

Et la cause de cet événement était justement expliqué dans cet ouvrage.

Harry se récita mentalement cette partie du texte qui y faisait référence.

_"Si vous n'avez pas de baguette magique, vous pouvez toujours utiliser cette formule. Il suffit de se concentrer sur sa magie intérieure, et après  plusieurs entraînements nécessaires vous pourrez contrôler votre magie, et la sentir dans votre corps sans l'utilisation de votre baguette. Plus votre magie sera forte moins vous aurez à vous entraîner." _

C'était cette dernière phrase qui l'avait le plus troublé car il ne s'était jamais entraîné.

Au souvenir de cette phrase il se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de jeter un sort sans baguette.

Il referma alors le livre, vérifia que le parc était toujours vide, même si c'était inutile car il était sous sa cape. Etant en deuxième cycle il pouvait utiliser la magie sans toutefois le montrer aux moldus. 

Il décida de jeter un sort simple pour commencer, il agrandit sa cape pour englober quelques objets, et se concentra sur une plume de pigeon qui se trouvait devant lui. Il pensa très fort à la formule de lévitation, ('Wingardium leviosa' pour ceux qui ne s'en rappellent plus.  Avec ce délicat mouvements du poignet !!! lol !!!) et alors il sentit sa magie se libérer et déferler dans son corps, prenant comme toujours, le même chemin vers sa main droite.

Harry se concentra un peu plus, essayant de graver les mots wingardium léviosa dans sa tête, (tiens ça me rappelle la technique d'un certain guillemot du pays d'Ys et le fameux livre des étoiles !!!) il tendit la main et un éclair noir, rouge et or, en sortit pour toucher la plume et la faire s'élever dans le ciel.

Tellement étonné par ce qu'il venait de faire, Harry retira sa main d'un mouvement brusque et la plume retomba tout doucement. Il regarda ses mains avec frayeur.

Il retenta alors l'expérience avec des objets de plus en plus lourds. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à soulever un rocher qui faisait trois fois sa taille, il décida de changer de sort mais aussi d'endroit car déjà quelques personnes parcouraient le parc.

Il retourna alors à la villa et s'enferma dans la 2ème chambre de Dudley, la sienne en l'occurrence depuis la toute première lettre de Poudlard, vérifia qu'avec les volets clos, les voisins ne pourraient pas le voir.

Il se concentra alors sur une allumette, cherchant à la transformer en épingle, ce qu'il réussit du premier coup. 

De sorts en sorts, Harry s'entraîna jusqu'à la fin de la matinée, et ne s'arrêta pas avant de tous les maîtriser.

Tous sauf un. Le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore essayer : le Patronus.

Il pensa alors à quelque chose d'heureux : il allait passer tout l'été avec son meilleur ami. Non ça n'allait pas ! Il fallait trouver autre chose ! Oui ! Il n'allait plus y avoir de Dolorès Ombrage à Poudlard, donc plus d'interdiction, il allait pouvoir rejouer au Quidditch et retrouver son poste d'attrapeur.

Oui ça c'était une pensée heureuse !

Il fit alors le vide dans son esprit, se concentra sur cette pensée et grava la formule dans sa tête.

Il vit alors l'éclair caractéristique et le patronus se forma. Mais il ne brillait plus de la même façon, mais avec une incroyable intensité. Le cerf se tourna, s'approcha de son maître et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille:

- Même avec la première pensée tu aurais réussi, je crois en ta magie.

Puis il disparut. 

Sortant de sa transe, il entendit un bruit sur le volet de sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir un immense oiseau bleu qui déposa sur son lit un long paquet, et repartit vers l'horizon sa mission terminée. Lorsqu' Harry  regarda le paquet, le moment où il avait reçu son premier balai lors de sa première année à l'école des sorciers lui revint en tête.

Il déchira rapidement le papier qui recouvrait un magnifique balai.

Les brindilles de celui-ci étaient couleur or et le manche rouge sang avait d'étranges signes noirs inscrit sur le dessus, Harry sentit sous ses doigts une fine inscription : **La Rage du Sang.(** petit clin d'oeil au livre: l'épée de véritée de Terry Goodkind pour ceux qui connaisse!)****

Le balai était accompagné d'un manuel qui définissait toutes ses qualités, comme le fait qu'il allait trois fois plus vite que son ancêtre l'éclair de feu, ou qu'il n'allait être mis en vente qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire qui n'avait pas débuté.

Le possesseur de cette merveille fouilla dans les papiers à la recherche de l'identité de l'expéditeur. Il trouva un bout de parchemin froissé et déchiré à certains endroits, il le déplia, se raidit et s'évanouit sous la vague de bonheur et le choc de cette signature.

La feuille retomba lentement sur le sol glacé, laissant apparaître la trace d'une patte de chien. 

**************

Le lendemain, Arthur sonna à 11h précises. Cette fois-ci il était arrivé avec sa nouvelle voiture, un 4x4, que lui avait offert le ministère pour son rétablissement lors de son accident, pour ne pas exploser une nouvelle fois la cheminée du salon des Dursley, qui n'était pas, bien entendu, reliée au réseau de la poudre de cheminette.

Vernon ouvrit la porte, et cacha difficilement sa peur (c'est pas vraiment de la peur que vernon a à l'égard des sorciers c'est plutôt du mépris, de la haine, ... du dégoût.) lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme qui était sur le seuil de sa maison.

- Il est... heu... dans sa chambre, il s'y est enfermé depuis hier matin, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Et il n'a pas mangé depuis tout ce temps ?.

L'oncle réalisa son erreur d'avoir dit la vérité et répondit le teint de ses joues de plus en plus transparent : 

- Ben, non il a refusé d'ouvrir et on n'y arrive même pas avec la clef.

- Je peux ..., dit-il calmement en désignant les escaliers du doigt.

-Oui, oui allez-y!

Arthur monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et cogna à la porte de la chambre.

- Harry ? c'est moi, c'est Arthur Weasley, ouvre moi cette porte, s'il te plait. (qui a dit que les sorciers n'étaient pas polis ?)

Pas de réponse.

Il sortit sa baguette.

- Alohomora.

La porte ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-HARRY, maintenant ouvre moi cette porte!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, quelqu'un criait à la porte. Quand il reconnut la voix du père de Ron, il rétrécit le nouveau balai qu'il rangea avec le parchemin dans la poche de son jean(au départ je lui avait mis un baggy mais une amie n'a pas voulus, ne le voyant pas du tout style skateur mais bon j'aime tellement les skateur!!!) , et ouvrit la porte. Arthur le regardait, et de l'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

- Mais que faisais-tu? cela fait une heure que je crie devant la porte!

- Excuse moi je m'ééééééétttttaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiisssssssss endormi, dit-il sans pouvoir retenir un bâillement!

 Il sortit sa baguette, rangea ses affaires dans sa valise, la souleva et se retourna vers l'homme.

- Je suis prêt! dit-il joyeusement.

- Alors allons-y!

Ils descendirent les escaliers, firent un bref signe d'adieu à la famille d'Harry ( si on peut appeler ça une famille !!) et sortirent de la maison. 

Après deux heures de route, ils arrivèrent devant la grande maison, où se trouvait le reste de la famille, excepté Percy qui était toujours fâché après eux.

Mme Weasley s'approcha d'Harry, l'étreignit et lui fit deux bises sonores sur chacune de ses joues.

- Comment vas-tu Harry chéri ? tu as fais bon voyage ?

- Oui, oui dit-il en essayant de s'écarter de la mère de Ron.

- Maman, intervint Ron ne vois-tu donc pas que tu l'étouffes! (Oh que Ron parle bien avec un style soutenu !!!!)

Il fit une tape dans le dos de son ami.

- Allez viens tu vas pouvoir t'installer!

Harry sortit sa valise du coffre de la voiture, fit un rapide Bonjour aux derniers membres de la famille et suivit Ron qui l'emmena dans sa chambre. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite au Terrier.

Ron redescendit mettre la table, laissant Harry seul pour mettre ses affaires en place.

Il ouvrit sa valise, commença à ranger ses effets sur les étagères qui lui étaient destinées lorsqu'il tomba sur le miroir que Sirius lui avait donné l'année précédente, et qu'il avait fendu.

Il le répara d'un mouvement de la main, et la peau légèrement moite il murmura le nom de son parrain.

L'image que renvoyait le miroir se troubla, laissant apparaître le corps de Sirius allongé sur un sol de pierre, Harry voyait que sa respiration était calme et pensa alors qu'il devait dormir profondément.

- Merci.....

Harry embrassa la surface du miroir qui lui révéla son visage :  une larme de joie coulait sur la joue du jeune homme.

Il décida qu'il était temps de le dire à ses amis puisqu'il était maintenant certain qu'il était toujours en vie.

Molly Weasley l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- Tout le monde, à table! cria-t-elle depuis le salon.

Il descendit alors les escaliers et s'installa entre Ron et Charlie, en face de Georges  (ou peut-être Fred, Harry ne savait pas vraiment!)

Mme Weasley brisa le silence la première.

- Alors c'est toi, Harry qui a permis à ces deux chenapans d'ouvrir leur boutique? Moi qui te croyait le plus raisonnable de tous, je vois que je me suis trompée!

- Heu...oui c'est moi! avoua-t-il, mais je pense que c'était le métier dans lequel ils excelleraient et...

- Et il a entièrement raison maman, coupèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

- Alors comment ça marche, les affaires ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Ca n'a jamais été aussi bien pour un magasin du Chemin de traverse! dit Fred avec joie.

Harry venait de se rappeler le seul moyen de différencier les deux frères, l'un, Fred avait un grain de beauté à coté de l'oeil droit, et Georges de l'oeil gauche.( à moins que ce ne soit le contraire !)

- Et nous avons reçu le prix du meilleur magasin de farces et attrapes, dépassant de loin Zonco! rajouta Georges.

- D'ailleurs c'est un grand privilège que nous soyons ici, car nous avons été obligé de fermer le magasin, et on préfère éviter!

Arthur coupa son fils:

- Molly! j'ai oublié de t'avertir, Ludo est d'accord pour demain!

- Ludo Verpey ? demanda Harry soudainement intéressé.

- Oui, lui et Hermione vienne manger demain après midi!

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur, Ginny, sa mère et Bill était partis dans un grand débat sur la longueur des cheveux des garçons. Ron, son père, Charlie, et Harry discutaient des meilleures équipes de Quidditch et faisaient des pronostiques sur la prochaine coupe du monde. Les jumeaux, eux, parlaient de la nouvelle école qui s'était installée pas très loin, l'école Loméhonâne ( pas surdoué en hébreux), elle n'accueillait que les Cracmols.

Lorsque toutes les assiettes furent vides et les estomacs bien remplis, Harry et Ron sortirent de table pour aller dans la chambre de ce dernier. Harry,lui, avait pris sa décision.

- Demain, il faudra que je vous dise quelque chose à toi et à Mimi. (Hermione pour les intimes)

- A bon ! s'étonna Ron, sur quoi?

- Demain...

Ginny les coupa en criant depuis l'entrée:

-Eh les garçons descendez on va jouer au Quidditch sur la colline.

Harry prit son éclair de feu, sa baguette et suivit Ron. Il arriva sur la colline où les autres enfants Weasley les attendaient.( ils ne sont plus tellement des enfants mais bon c'est pas grave !)

- Bon nous ne sommes pas assez pour faire un vrai match, alors je propose que l'on fasse un concours de figures acrobatiques! dit le plus vieux des Weasley joyeusement. 

- On a qu'à passer un par un et ceux qui sont à terre le note sur 10, continua le second.

Après avoir décidé l'ordre de passage, ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe pendant que Ginny montait dans le ciel.

Fred siffla pour annoncer le début, chacun aurait droit à 3 min.

Ginny enchaîna quelques figures, loopings et piqués de 10 m. Le sifflet retentit une deuxième fois, et elle redescendit aux côtés de ses frères, les joues légèrement rosies par le vent et la vitesse.

- Alors les notes, Bill.. 7, c'est bien, Charlie, pareil. Fred, Georges 6 tous les deux? vous êtes méchant. Harry? 8 tu ne crois pas que t'exagère! Aïe non non ça va j'ai rien dit, et moi 7, alors le suivant, à toi Harry.

Harry pris son balai, l'enfourcha et décolla dès le retentissement du sifflet.

A peine s'était-il élevé de quelques centimètres, qu'il oublia tous ses soucis et ce qu'il se passait sur le sol, sauf peut-être qu'il faisait un concours!

Il enchaîna alors loopings sur loopings, vrilles, piqués spectaculaires de 20 m, et virages en tête d'épingle.

En fait Harry allait tellement vite que l'on ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une traînée de couleurs. Au deuxième coup de sifflet qui annonçait que le temps imparti était écoulé, il fit un dernier piquet extraordinaire ou titanesque de 30 m , se redressant à quelques centimètres d'une mort certaine.

Il rejoignit alors les autres, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude à cause du vent.

- Bon les notes, Bill 290, Charlie 300, Fred 3000??? Georges pareil, Ginny 2500 et moi ben 2500 aussi , d'ailleurs je crois qu'on va arrêter la compétition tout de suite!

- Pourquoi ? et puis les notes ne devaient pas être sur 10 ?!? demanda Harry d'un air qui se voulait innocent. (oh mon petit Harrynouchet, que tu as l'air d'un ange comme ça !!!)

- Parce que je pense que personne n'a envie de se ridiculiser, donc de passer après toi! et pour les notes tu vaux beaucoup plus que 10 !!

Charlie lui ébouriffa les cheveux déjà emmêlés et dis:

- Tu es vraiment aussi bon qu'on me l'avait dit! 

- Merci !

- Heu Harry, tu me feras penser la prochaine fois de ne pas m'inscrire à un concours de Quidditch auquel tu participes!

- Bon comme pour faire un match aujourd'hui c'est pas possible on a qu'à le faire demain, on sera donc nous 7 plus Hermione, 8, plus Ludo, 9, plus papa, 10, plus Lee, 11, et on a qu'à dire a Greg, Jin et Vic de venir il paraît qu'ils sont dans la région pour les vacances.

Il se tourna vers Harry pour lui expliquer que ce sont leurs cousins, eh oui encore des Weasley!

- C'est bon alors j'envoie des hiboux pour prévenir tout le monde d'apporter leur balai...

- Je ne pense pas que Mimi a un balai!

- Et bien on se débrouillera demain, pas la peine de se croquer le cerveau aujourd'hui! (Se croquer le cerveau : expression bien à nous qui signifient se prendre la tête avec un problème irrésoluble)

Sur ce, ils partirent dans les airs pour s'entraîner, et la fin de la journée arriva très vite.

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'Harry se tournait et retournait dans ses draps sans trouver le sommeil. Il décida de se lever et d'aller faire un tour pour se remettre les idées en place. Il marcha jusqu'au sommet de la colline après avoir remis son jean car il était en caleçon, et s'assit dans l'herbe Heureusement qu'à cette période de l'année il ne faisait pas froid car Harry était torse nu. Il ressentit une petite douleur dans la hanche.

C'était son nouveau balai miniaturisé.

Il le sortit de sa poche, l'examina et eut soudainement envie de l'essayer. Il lui rendit sa forme originale, sans utiliser sa baguette magique puisqu'elle était dans la chambre et l'enfourcha.

Le balai était extraordinaire, très différent de son ancien (bon d'accord il n'est pas très ancien, il a 3 ans mais bon Harry en a un nouveau donc l'autre c'est forcement l'ancien!!) éclair de feu, grâce à lui Harry pouvait sentir la moindre molécule d'air, le moindre souffle de vent, il glissait dans l'air comme on glisse sur la glace et qu'on nage dans de l'eau. (petite référence à nos séances piscine ma babar!)

Le Rage du Sang lui permettait de faire de grandes accélérations, pour ensuite freiner d'un coup ; le balai suivait à la perfection les moindres mouvements du jeune sorcier qui le guidait avec une incroyable agilité. On aurait pu croire qu'il était un prolongement de son corps tellement l'harmonie régnait entre le balai et son chevaucheur. (je sais pas si c'est bon, mais c'est pour pas répéter sorcier)

Harry finit par redescendre de peur que quelqu'un ne découvre le lit vide et qu'il parte à sa recherche, il ne voulait pas inquiéter les Weasley, les si gentils Weasley qu'il considérait comme sa vraie famille et le Terrier sa vraie maison après Poudlard. ( je sais pas je me sentais un petit passage mélo-dramatique après une cure de grand air ça fait du bien non ?)

Il modifia la taille de son balai, et repartit en direction de la villa.

Il s'endormit finalement quelques minutes après.

Le lendemain, personne n'osa le réveiller, tellement il dormait comme un bébé, et par conséquent, il se leva à 11h.

Hermione, Ludo et les cousins étant arrivé depuis un bon moment, il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit leur dire bonjour. 

Mais il n'y avait qu'Hermione dans le salon, les autres s'amusant à l'extérieur.

- Salut Harry, ça va? 

- Très bien Mimi !  Tu peux appeler Ron, s'il te plait. Je dois vous parler, mais dans la chambre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

- tout à l'heure...

Il remonta dans la chambre et les attendit , ils se ressemblaient vraiment de plus en plus ces deux-là, il devait sûrement y avoir anguille sous roche! (hum une autre référence à la plongée !!!!)

Ils arrivèrent bientôt et s'installèrent sur le lit pendant qu'Harry fermait la porte et insonorisait la chambre grâce à un sort.

- Bon je vais vous demander deux choses, premièrement, ne m'interrompez pas, les questions c'est à la fin, et deuxièmement, je veux que pour l'instant ça reste entre nous, d'accord? (Harry en professeur j'adore !!!!)

- Pas de problème! répondirent-ils en coeur.

« oui il y a vraiment anguille sous roche pensa Harry qui réprimait un fou rire mais qui se reprit vite »

- Alors voilà ce que j'ai reçu il y a deux jour maintenant.

Il sortit le balai qu'il redimensionna avec sa baguette. 

Ron le regarda avec émerveillement et se retint de poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et faisaient fumer ses oreilles. (petit passage pour signaler que nous quand on réfléchit trop on dit qu'on a les oreilles qui fument surtout quand on est pas très intelligent. Mais non je n'insinue pas du tout que Ron est un peu bête simplement qu'il a des oreilles qui fument quand il réfléchit trop ou que son cerveau travaille trop !!!)

- Et voilà avec quoi le paquet était accompagné. 

Il sortit le bout de parchemin froissé et le tendit à ces amis d'une main tremblante.

Ils regardèrent le papier et se mirent à crier et se regarder, tout en sautillant sur le lit.

Là, Harry crut déceler pendant une fraction de seconde, autre chose que de la surprise dans leurs yeux qui se croisaient.

- Ah ! mais c'est Sirius ... , mais alors il n'est pas ..., il n'est pas mort !!! mais c'est génial super trop méga oméga hypra sigma lambda trop bien !!!, ( euh petit délire d'une amie !!) 

Les trois amis se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres. (Ron et Hermione un peu plus fort et amoureusement !!! lol)

- C'est pas possible je n'arrive pas à y croire!! mais... Harry tu es sur que c'est lui car ça pourrait être une horrible personne qui veux te faire croire que ton parrain est revenu et qu'en faite il ne l'es pas... enfin t'a compris ce que je voulais dire ?

- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas Mimi, j'ai vérifié...

-Comment-ça tu as vérifié?!? Dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré comme histoire?

- Dans rien du tout. S'indigna-t-il. j'avais un mirroire qui pouvait me montrer Sirius à tout moment et donc je l'ai utilisé!

- Mais pourquoi tu ne t'en ais pas servit l'année dernière quand...

Harry lui coupa la parôle pour ne pas qu'elle s'étende sur un sujet épineux.

- Cette info doit pour le moment rester secrète, je veux d'abords en parler à Dumbledore, alors pas un mot!

- Promis! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Bon j'ai quelque chose d'autre à vous montrer!

Il posa sa baguette sur le sol, bien en vue de ses deux amis, et désigna de son doigt le livre posé sur la commode, il se concentra, libéra sa magie et fit léviter le livre de quelques centimètres.

Ron et Hermione le regardaient comme si ils étaient stupéfixés. 

- Comment fais-tu cela ?, demanda Ron d'une voix pleine d'admiration envers son meilleur ami.

- Je ne sais pas exactement mais en tout cas je n'ai plus besoin de baguette magique!

- Eh! je me rappelle maintenant, j'ai lu quelque chose là dessus dans un livre, hum c'était dans "Prophétie et autres contes dangereux" je vais le cher...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car Harry l'avait déjà dans ses mains.

- Si tu continues comme ça tu vas devenir paresseux et une vraie larve !répliqua-t-elle, alors c'est la première prophétie mais elle ne se trouve pas à la première page!

Ron fronça les sourcils, 

- C'est pas très logique ton truc! (Ron qui parle de logique, je savais pas qu'il savait réfléchir !! Non là je suis méchante !!! Excuse moi petit Ron !!!)

- En réalité, le livre a été rédigé de la main de Godric Gryffondor lui même, et si une personne dénuée de toutes qualités gryffondoriennes essaye de  le lire, par exemple un serpentard, il n'aura entre les mains que des pages blanches, par contre un véritable gryffondor peut,lui, lire certaines pages mais pas toutes, et enfin le descendant direct de Godric a le pouvoir de lire toutes les pages.

Harry qui feuilletait le livre à l'envers pour trouver cette fameuse prophétie lui demanda alors:

- Et elles commencent où ces pages qu'on est les seuls ou presque à lire?

- Oh non Harry ......

- Quoi ? s'écria le concerné.

- Harry tu es en plein dans les pages vierges.

Il regarda alors le livre.

- Mais non Mimi tu vois bien qu'il y a écrit quelque chose là. Il désigna une page. 

Ron dis lui toi !

- Harry dit-il doucement, il n'y a rien sur cette page.

Harry regarda ses meilleurs amis, de la peur passait dans ses yeux, il posa le livre sur le bureau, commença à partir et se retourna vers Hermione et Ron, désormait plus pâles que jamais.

- Je descends voir les autres, pas un mot de tout ça.

Il sortit de la chambre, et referma la porte, on pouvait entendre ses pas précipités dans les escaliers.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione, lui prit la main, croisant leur doigts, lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, et lui murmura doucement avant de l'embrasser :

- Nous lui dirons tout à l'heure.

***************************

Fin du chap!!

j'espère que vous avez aimé, moi oui en tout cas !!! (eh c'est un peu normal c'est moi qui l'ai écrit !!!!!! Faudrait se faire du souci sinon !!!!)

bon n'oubliez pas les reviews, (c'est le petit bouton à droite c'est ça ?) et RDV au prochain épisode ou chapitre comme vous voulez!  

kissssss    la louve blanche.......


	2. match familial de Quidditch

Salut c'est hazéêva lavana j'espère que vous avez aimé mon premier chapitre alors voici le deuxième !! en fait j'ai déjà écrit sur feuilles les trois premiers chapitres mais maintenant il faut que je les tape tous à l'ordi !! La galère!! Surtout qu'ils font tous au moins quatre feuilles doubles et moi je commence à avoir des crampes!

 Bonne lecture à tous... [Babar : super sa va commenc !!!] 

hazéêva lavana.......             la louve blanche....... 

Comme d'habitude tout appartient à JK Rowling saufs quelques personnages ... 

P.S. : vous allez sûrement le remarquer mais dans ma fic il y aura plein de clins d'oeil à des films ou à des livres que j'ai aimés!! 

Bon pour les réponses aux reviews ne vous inquiétez pas j'en mettrai quand............... j'aurais des reviews !! Enfin j'en ai mais ce sont celles de mes amis que je vois 24h/24 alors forcément ils sont obligés d'aller me mettre des reviews !!! [Babar : oui c'est vrai elle nous torture pour qu'on lui mette des reviews !!  J'ai plein de bleus partout sur le corps c'est une sauvage, elle a pas de pitié. Au secours sauvez nous !!!] Mais je n'oublie pas Serena24 qui est la seule à m'avoir écrit une review ! Alors merci beaucoup serena ( tu sauves mon honneur car mes amis sont un peu fous et donc avoir des reviews que de mes amis c'est pas le top !!) mais non je déconne !!! bon je leur fait quand même des gros bisous même si je leur en fait tous les jours !! [Babar : t'as intérêt de nous faire plein de bisous et de nous citer sinon gare à tes fesses !!!! Bisous ma petite yékéya que j'adore à la folie !!!!] à luwelin qui est plutôt surnommée Mr Fly ou zézette, Babar-inhogwards ou Babar tout simple ! puis à dédé et kenny ou kennychouillette ( là il va me tuer de tout façon il se prend pour le patron du club des cinq ( notre "groupe") il est fou celui là!) d'ailleurs il faudra vous rappeler de ces surnoms pour le prochain chapitre !! (c'est une surprise !!!) 

au fait moi aussi j'ai un surnom enfin plus qu'un ! c'est lélula et Yékéya !!

hazéêva lavana...........                                             la louve blanche........................

****

**le survivant entre deux mondes...**

chapitre 2: match familial de Quidditch :

          Les douzes Weasley, Hermione, Ludo, Lee, Harry et Luna, qui avait été invitée à la dernière minute, se retrouvèrent  dans le jardin pour dresser une immense table.

Arthur tenait absolument à faire ce qu'il appelait un " barbe au cul "(barbecue pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris!!).

Harry et Hermione avaient essayé de lui expliquer le fonctionnement pendant près d'une demi-heure, lorsqu' Harry s'était avoué vaincu et laissant Arthur Weasley entre les mains grandement explicatives d'Hermione, avait rejoint les jumeaux, Ron et leurs 3 cousins.

Harry gravissait la colline quand soudain il aperçut à quelques mètres le reste de la famille Weasley.

A vrai dire, une personne qui ne les connaissait pas aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient tous les six, frères et soeurs, tellement ils se ressemblaient, ce qui était en partie dû à leurs chevelures flamboyantes.   

Greg était du même âge que les trois amis, mais les dépassait largement en taille, mesurant dans les 1m90 environ. Il portait les traditionnels cheveux roux qui caractérisaient la famille Weasley, mais contrairement à Ron, ils étaient courts et coiffés en pics. [Un vrai petit hérisson]

Ses yeux d'un marron clair contrastaient avec son teint légèrement bronzé, ce qui atténuait quelque peu l'éclat de ses milliers de taches de rousseurs.

Il passait la plus part de son temps dans la lune (non pas sur la lune !!! mais dans les vapes si vous préférez!!) ou plongé dans un bouquin.

Le seul moment où il était en forme, c'était quand il avait une guitare entre les mains ou quand il se trouvait sur un balai, il avait donc hérité tout naturellement du surnom 'Mr Fly' qui lui allait comme un gant (petit clin d'oeil, à ma coupine Mr Fly et au film Chouchou)

Jin, la plus  jeune, était beaucoup plus petite Harry la dépassait de quelques centimètres.  

Des étranges yeux bleu foncé lui illuminaient le visage et faisait sa fiert : en effet elle était la seule d'entre tous les Weasley, et il y en a beaucoup je peux vous l'assurer, à les afficher.

Avec sa fine taille de guêpe, elle était l'opposé de son grand frère.

Vic, l'aîné, était très costaud, ayant essayé tous les sports existant dans les mondes sorcier et moldu, pour finalement décider qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que le Quidditch.

Il avait les yeux marron foncé et toujours un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres. Sur ce point là il ressemblait à Bill mais leurs points communs s'arrêtaient là car il ne lui restait plus que un ou deux centimètres de cheveux et portait en permanence jean et tee-shirt moulant.

Lorsque Harry fit son apparition en haut de la colline, Vic lança un regard malicieux à Ron et lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour l'embêter.

- Alors McDo, tu ne nous présentes pas tes amis, dit-il en désignant Harry et Hermione qui était en contrebas et un peu plus loin avec Arthur.

-McDo?? Interrogea Harry avec une voix mêlant surprise et moquerie.

-C'est le diminutif d'un resto moldu où la mascotte s'appelle Ronald Mac Donald, mais tu dois sûrement connaître. Il continua pour ne pas permettre à Harry de faire une réplique qui aurait été sans aucun doute moqueuse. Donc voilà Hermione Granger, là-bas à côté de mon père, et voici Harry Potter.

-Harry...QUOI?!? LE CELEBRE HARRY POTTER???

- heu...oui, dit timidement celui-ci.

-Alors c'est toi le champion de Quidditch qui a intégré l'équipe dès ta première année? demanda Greg, levant, pour une fois, les yeux de son livre.

- Oui c'est lui, et d'ailleurs il sera dans NOTRE équipe pour le match de t'alleur, s'écria Ron.

-Il faudrait qu'on les fasse ces équipes,  intervint la soeur. Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit un papier et écrivit tous les noms des joueurs avec leur poste potentiel [comme l'énergie], leva sa baguette et prononça une formule.

- Hazardus Septimus (oui je sais c'est nul comme formule mais je n'ai trouvé que ça ne vous inquiétez pas les prochaines seront mieux!!). C'est un sort qui va mélanger les noms et les regrouper par sept, expliqua-t-elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les équipes étaient formées.

La première se composait de :

Ron en tant que gardien,

Bill, Greg, et Ginny étaient aux postes de poursuiveurs,

Vic et Luna, les batteurs, À cause d'une absence massive de potion Déflex et une otite, Lee s'était fait remplacer par Luna et il avait repris sa position habituelle de commentateur. 

Et Charlie en attrapeur.

Et la deuxième de:

Mr Weasley comme gardien,

Hermione, Jin et, Ludo pour jouer les poursuiveurs,

Et enfin les jumeaux, et Harry gardaient leurs postes de batteurs et d'attrapeur.

Jin se leva et annonça les équipes aux autres joueurs.

Ludo en profita pour orienter la conversation vers le Quiditch.

-Savez-vous que Krum va peut-être quitter l'équipe à la fin de son contrat, sous prétexte qu'il préfère finir ses études!

-Ah oui on le sais déjà! s'écria Ron.

-A bon bah, dit-il d'une voix déçue, mais je parie que vous ne savez pas ce que je vais vous dire. [ Babar : je parie que vous ne savez pas ce que je sais tout en sachant ce que vous saviez avant de savoir ce que je savais et que je vais vous dire ( petit croquage de cerveau de la part de ma meilleur amie !!)]

-Va-y dis toujours, on t'écoute.

- Un tout nouveau balai va sortir vers le début de l'année prochaine, il s'appelle...

-LA RAGE DU SANG, s'écrièrent les trois amis en coeur, avant de partir dans un fou rire.

-Ah! Mais comment le saviez-vous ? Vous prenez des cours de rattrapage avec Trelawney et Firenze, ou quoi ? Mais ce que vous ne savez sûrement pas c'est que seules certaines personnes peuvent l'avoir car c'est le balai lui même qui choisit le sorcier qui va le monter, un peu comme pour les baguettes magiques. Le seul problème pour l'instant c'est que aucun balai n'a choisi son propriétaire.

Mais au fait, maintenant que j'y pense comment vous le connaissez alors que nous sommes un groupe restreints au sein du Ministère et quelques joueurs à être au courant demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

Harry pris sa baguette, murmura un « accio rage du sang », et un instant plus tard, le balai fut dans sa main.

-Voilà la raison !

- Mais, mais comment...comment est-ce possible c'est incroyable !!! je peux le toucher? [là j'ai l'impression de voir un grand gamin avec un jouet très fragile !!!!]

- Je ne sais pas si il va apprécier! lui répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Tous les convives restèrent en admiration devant le balai.

- Je ne veux pas vous couper dans votre idolâtrie mais moi je n'ai pas de balai pour jouer, intervint Hermione doucement.

- Si tu veux je peux te prêter mon Eclair de Feu, proposa Harry.

- QUOI??? Tu as aussi un Eclair de Feu! s'écria Vic, tombant de sa chaise, de surprise, déclanchant l'hilarité générale.

- Heu...oui! dit Harry se sentant gêné et assez mal à l'aise.

Le repas continua dans la même ambiance et à la fin de celui-ci, tous les joueurs partirent, leurs balais sur l'épaule. Ils gravirent la colline, et commencèrent à s'échauffer. Hermione, n'étant pas souvent montée sur un balai, en avait rudement besoin!

Mr Weasley avait installé pour l'occasion des buts et des gradins, qu'il avait protégés avec des sorts repousse-moldu.

Lee grimpa jusqu'en haut des gradins, pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

-'Sonorus'. Bonjour et bienvenue à tous, y a personne c'est pas grave. La foule invisible est en délire, tout le monde peut sentir la pression sur les deux équipes, car c'est un match décisif pour la coupe du monde...

Il siffla, et Harry s'envola à la vitesse de l'éclair, les autres suivirent d'un même mouvement, mais beaucoup moins rapidement.

-Chère madame Weasley veuillez lancer le souaffle et les autres balles s'il vous plait, je me chargerais de l'arbitrage.

- Et c'est parti !! Le vif d'or est lâché et disparaît aussitôt. Bill passe le souaffle à Ginny, mais il est intercepté au vol par Ludo qui fonce, la passe à Hermione, Ah..! Elle l'a lâché, Greg le récupère, fait une passe à Bill qui MARQUE... 10 à 0 en faveur de de.. (Temps de blanc du commentateur ce qui est très rare) ...Mer..lin de flûte de zut on a pas de nom d'équipe, alors on va dire : l'équipe de Ron et celle de Harry. Donc 10 à 0 en faveur des RONIENS. En attendant le match continue, Jin a le souaffle, ah! Joli coup de Melle Luna qui l'a envoyée valser. Greg récupère et .BUUUUUUUUUT.. 20 à 0 pour les Roniens, et bien alors les Harrysiens vous dormez ou quoi??

Harry qui survolait le terrain n'aurait pas employé cette expression pour son équipe, vu la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Charlie le suivait. Il décida alors de lui montrer quelques performances de son balai.

Il commença alors à monter dans le ciel à folle allure.

Pensant qu'il avait vu le vif d'or, Charlie le suivit. Lorsque les joueurs apparurent aux attrapeurs comme de petites fourmis, Harry fit un piqué monumental.

Il était à la verticale, complètement allongé sur son balai. Après un coup d'oeil en arrière il vit que le Weasley le suivait toujours, il accéléra alors, le sol se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Les autres joueurs avaient suspendu le match, et criaient aux deux jeunes d'arrêter car ils allaient sûrement se tuer.

A moins d'une dizaine de mètres du sol, Charlie décrocha : il ne voulait pas mourir aujourd'hui!

Mais Harry continua feignant de n'avoir rien vu. Et ne redressa le manche que lorsque le bout de ses doigts toucha l'herbe fraîche du sol.

Il remonta alors, l'air de rien.

- Ca c'était un joli coup, mais personne ne t'aurait suivi jusqu'à la fin Harry.

Mais elle pourrait facilement rivaliser avec la feinte de Wronski. On va donc la nommée la feinte de la mort qui tue! Bon il faut que j'arrête de dire des bêtises, parce que pendant ce temps, les autres se sont remis à jouer et le score est de 70 à 60 pour les Roniens!

- Herm qui prend le souaffle, s'avance vers les buts et ma marque ?!? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Ron, tu aurais pu cent fois l'arrêter! bon et bien EGALITE pour les deux équipes.

r

Harry qui était retourné à son poste, parcourait le terrain à TGV (très grande vitesse), c'était à se demander comment il pouvait repérer un vif 'or!

Au moins il s'était débarrassé de Charlie qui lui aussi cherchait, mais de son côté.

Pendant qu'il faisait ses rondes, le match, lui, avait bien avancé et le jour commençait à décliner. Les Roniens, comme les avait surnommés Lee, les battaient à plate couture :  le score était de 200 à 100.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut un minuscule éclat doré de l'autre côté du terrain.

Charlie aussi l'avait repéré et avait d'ailleurs un peu d'avance sur Harry qui le rattrapa bientôt. Ils suivirent alors le vif qui avait une course folle.

C'était le vif d'or le plus énergique qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu,il n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de changer de direction.

Mais [eh oui faut toujours qu'un élément perturbateur intervienne] même avec sa rapidité il ne pouvait aller plus vite que la Rage du Sang, et la main de Harry était à quelques centimètres. Ils firent alors un piqué aussi spectaculaire que le précédent, et Harry s'arrêta brusquement, un petit objet brillant dans la main qui continuait de bouger.

Il remonta alors en chandelle, le vif coincé entre deux doigts, et les membres de son équipe vinrent le féliciter.

- HARRY A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR !!! Les Harrysiens sont vainqueurs! Ils battent les Roniens 250 à 200 il s'en est fallu de peu pour ne pas l'avoir cette victoire!!!

Lee descendit féliciter Harry, ou plutôt essayer car celui-ci se trouvait au milieu de se que l'on peut nommer une pyramide humaine ou une mêlée.

- Harry, il faut absolument que je parle de toi dans mon entourage, tu es vraiment un sacré phénomène, dit Ludo avec un immense sourire.

Mme Weasley arriva alors pour proposer un goûter autour d'un feu à côté de la rivière, et pour annoncer à Hermione que ses parents étaient d'accord pour la laisser ici jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

Cette proposition fut accueillie avec joie et le groupe se dirigea alors vers la rivière.

Après avoir mangé des gâteaux et autres confiseries, ils partirent tous se baigner sauf Bill, Harry et les filles qui étaient restés auprès du feu.

Bill avait fait venir sa guitare par la magie et grattait ( expression pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas qui veut dire jouer de la guitare) de temps à autre en murmurant les paroles d'une chanson.

- J'peux essayer Bill, demanda Harry.

- Mais bien sûr, tiens. Et il lui tendit la guitare.

- Harry?!? Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer de la guitare! s'écria Hermione.

- Ben jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais essayé, mais bon on verra bien ce que ça va donner! 

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas nous chanter ? demanda Ginny.

- Euh, une chanson que j'ai entendue dans un film moldu. Elle s'intitule My song. Et pas de moquerie s'il vous plait !!!

My gift is my song 

_( mon cadeau c'est ma chanson,)  
_And this one's for you 

_( et celle-ci est por toi)  
_And you can tell everybody 

_( tu peux le dire à tout le monde,)  
_That this is your song 

_( que c'est ta chanson)  
_It maybe quite simple 

_( Elle est toute simple )  
_But now that it's done 

_( mais maintenant qu'elle est terminée )  
_Hope you don't mind 

_(J'espère que tu n'm'en veux pas,)  
_I hope you don't mind 

_( j'espère que tu n'm'en veux pas,)   
_That I put down in words 

_( de dire avec ces mots là,)  
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world 

_( Que la vie est merveilleuse depuis que tu es là )_

_  
_  
Sat on the roof 

_( Je suis monté sur le toit,)  
_And I kicked off the moss 

_( l'esprit en désordre, )  
_Well some of the verses well  

_( Tant de ces vers m'ont donné)  
_They got me quite cross  

_( du fil à retordre)   
_But the sun's been kind 

_( Mais le soleil était bon)   
_While I wrote this song 

_( quand j'écrivais cette chanson, )  
_It's for people like you that 

_( Pour ceux qui comme toi)  
_Keep it turned on 

_( l'écoutent et la font vivre )_

  
So excuse me for forgetting 

_( Aussi pardonne-moi mes oublis,)  
_But these things I do 

_( si j'oublie ces choses là)  
_You see I've forgotten 

_( Je ne __sais__ plus si tes yeux)  
_If they're green or they're blue 

_( sont verts ou s'ils sont bleus)  
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean 

_( Mais ce que je peux te dire sans craindre de mentir,)  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen 

_( C'est que ce sont les plus doux que je n'ai jamais vus)  
_   
  
And you can tell everybody 

_( Tu peux dire à tout le monde,)  
_This is your song 

_( que c'est ta chanson)   
_It may be quite simple 

_( Elle est toute simple,)  
_But now that it's done  

_( mais maintenant qu'elle est terminée)  
_I hope you don't mind 

_( J'éspere que tu n'm'en veux pas,)  
_I hope you don't mind 

_( j'éspere que tu n'm'en veux pas,)_

that I put down in words  

_( de dire avec ces mots là,)  
_  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world 

_( Que la vie est merveilleuse depuis que tu es là)   
_I hope you don't mind 

_( J'éspere que tu n'm'en veux pas,)  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words 

_( j'éspere que tu n'm'en veux pas, de dire avec ces mots là,)   
_  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world 

_( Que la vie est merveilleuse depuis que tu es là) _

( pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas ce film, c'est-à-dire de gros ignorants!! , c'est Moulin Rouge avec le très beau Evan McGregor qui nous chante d'ailleurs à merveille cette chanson!!) [Babar: Moi je suis pas d'accord, Evan il est plus que très beau et c'est pas le seul à nous chanter cette chanson merveilleusement, je préfère la version d'Elton John]

Les garçons s'étaient arrêtés de jouer dans l'eau et les avaient rejoint autour du feu, bouches bées de ce qu'ils avaient entendu. 

A la fin de la chanson, ils applaudirent tous avec un grand enthousiasme.

- Magnifique!! dirent-ils tous ensemble d'une seule voix

- C'est vrai vous trouvez? Vous voulez que je vous joue quelque chose d'autre? demanda le chanteur avec fierté.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! [Babar :salle de concert remplie de fans hystériques, dans le style Patriiiiiiiiick (bruel of course)]

- Par contre je ne connais que des chansons de moldus! vous allez devoir faire avec...

- C'est pas trop grave, Harry chéri, tu les chantes tellement bien !!, lui dit Mrs Weasley.

Il commença à jouer un air plus lent que le premier.

  
Would have given up my life for you 

_( J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi )  
_Guess it's true what they say about love 

_( C'est sûrement vrai lorsqu'ils disent que l'amour )  
_It's blind 

_( Est aveugle )_  
Girl you lied straight to my face 

_( Fille tu m'as mentis, face à face )  
_Looking in my eyes 

_( En me regardant dans les yeux )  
_And I believed you cause I loved you more than life 

_( Et je t'ai cru parce que je t'aime plus que ma vie.)  
_And all you had to do 

_( Et tout ce que tu avais à faire)  
_Was apologize 

_( Etait que t'excuser.)__  
  
_

  
You didn't say you're sorry 

_( Mais tu ne m'as pas demandé pardon.)  
_I don't understand 

_( Je ne comprend pas )_  
You don't care that you hurt me 

_( Tu te moque de m'avoir blessé )  
_And now I'm half the man 

_( Et maintenant je ne suis plus que la moitié d'un homme )  
_That I used to be when it was you and me 

_( Ca n'a servit à rien qu'il y ait un toi et moi )  
_You didn't love me enough 

_( Tu ne m'as jamais aimé assez )  
_My heart may never mend 

_( Mon esprit n'a jamais guéri )  
_And you'll never get to love me, again... 

_( Et tu ne m'as jamais aimé, encore une fois...)  
  
_

  
No no no no no no no...   
  


  
Sadness has me at the end of the line 

_( La Tristesse a été " la fin heureuse" de notre histoire )  
_Helpless watched you break this heart of mine

_( Les espoirs que tu m'avais apporté se sont envolé.)   
_And loneliness only wants you back here with me 

_( Et ma solitude voudrait à chaque fois que tu reviennes vers moi )  
_Common sense knows that you're not good enough for me 

_( Car je n'arrive pas à me dire que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi )  
_And all you had to do 

_( Et tout ce que tu avais à faire)  
_Was apologize, and mean it 

_( Etait que t'excuser, et le signifier)  
  
_

  
But you didn't say you're sorry 

_( Mais tu ne m'as pas demandé pardon)  
_I don't understand 

_( Je ne comprend pas)  
_You don't care that you hurt me 

_( Tu te moque de m'avoir blessé)  
_And now I'm half the man 

_( Et maintenant je ne suis que la moitié d'un homme)  
_That I used to be when it was you and me 

_( Ca n'a servit à rien qu'il y est un toi et moi)  
_You didn't love me enough 

_( Tu ne m'as jamais aimé assez)  
_My heart may never mend 

_( Mon esprit n'a jamais guéri)  
_And you'll never get to love me... 

_( Et tu ne m'as jamais aimé...)  
  
_

  
Wish like hell I could go back in time 

_( Souhait comme l'enfer je pourrais retourner à temps)  
_Maybe then I could see how 

_( Peut-être alors que je pourrais voir comment)  
_Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try 

_( La remisson indique que je devrais te donner un autre essai)  
_But it's too late, it's over now 

_( Mais c'est trop tard, ce n'est plus possible maintenant)_

  
(Yea.., oooh...) 

  
  
You didn't say you're sorry 

_( Mais tu ne m'as pas demandé pardon)  
_I don't understand 

_( Je ne comprend pas)  
_You don't care that you hurt me 

_( Tu te moques de m'avoir blessé)  
_And now I'm half the man 

_( Et maintenant je ne suis que la moitié d'un homme)  
_That I used to be when it was you and me 

_( Ca n'a servit à rien qu'il y ait un toi et moi)  
_You didn't love me enough 

_( Tu ne m'as jamais aimé assez)  
_My heart may never mend 

_( Mon esprit n'a jamais guéri)  
_And you'll never get to love me 

_( Et tu ne m'as jamais aimé...)  
_Again... 

_( Encore...)  
_  
Again...   
Again, again, again, yea yea yea   
Never get to love me. 

_( Jamais aimé.)_

( là pour ceux qui ne savent pas de qui est cette chanson, elle est tout simplement d'un très charmant jeune homme qui malheureusement est anglais et n'est plus célibataire,  je parles, je parles de..... JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE !!! si vous ne savez pas qui c'est ce n'est plus la peine de lire la suite de cette fic car VOUS ETES VIRE !! )

- Comme c'est triste, dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Le ciel s'était recouvert de son manteau de nuit, laissant apparaître les étoiles, qui se reflétaient sur la surface calme de la rivière.

Les sorciers rentrèrent alors tous joyeux au Terrier.

Ron et Hermione montèrent directement dans chambre pendant qu'Harry et Luna aidaient Mme Weasley à ranger les assiettes. Sa besogne terminée, il monta les marches en quatrième vitesse, ne prit pas la peine de taper et rentra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

- Ron sais tu que...

Harry s'arrêta net. Ces deux meilleurs amis étaient allongés sur le lit de Ron, celui-ci tenait Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassait passionnément. A la vue de Harry un rouge cramoisi lui monta aux oreilles.

- RON?!? HERMIONE?!? j'le savais, j'le savais.

Harry s'était mis à sautiller dans toute la pièce en répétant à tout va " j'le savais, j'le savais" en pointant du doigt les deux tourtereaux. Un sentiment de surprise ( ils n'avaient jamais vu Harry dans cet état là) et de honte ( ils ressemblaient tous les deux à des tomates bien mûres!) passaient sur leurs visages.

- Vous croyez que je n'avais pas remarqué votre petit jeu, à tous les deux! Alors comme ça moi je vous dis tous mes secrets et vous, vous me cachez ça !

- Ben c'est que nous voulions t'en parler hier mais tu n'étais pas très en forme pour recevoir encore une nouvelle! s'expliqua Ron, d'un air penaud.

- Bon alors...c'est oublié! dit Harry en prenant ses amis dans ses bras.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir mais au dernier moment se ravisa , se retourna et dit:

- Ron ton caleçon traîne par terre. Ce n'est pas une tenue devant une jeune et jolie fille.  Les amoureux se regardèrent étonnés Mais non je rigole! 

Puis il se murmura : 

- J'en étais sûr ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble, alala...

- Harry , demanda doucement Hermione.

- Oui, dit celui-ci en se retournant.

- Pas un mot, tu es le premier au courant!

Il leur fit un clin d'oeil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mimi, je ne dirais rien tant que vous n'aurez pas décidé de rendre la nouvelle publique!

Ca me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un!

***********************************************************************************************************

Fin de ce magnifique chapitre j'espère que vous l'avez aimé normalement il est beaucoup plus long mais je vous l'ai coupé sous les conseils de Babar donc la suite arrive dans quelques minutes 

Grosses bises .

Hazéêva lavana ...........                             la louve blanche ..............

 S'il vous plais la petit boutons go en bas de la page ça fais toujours plaisir !


	3. BUSEs et rencontres inattendus

Salut c'est toujours moi ( logique ) alors comme prévus je met le chapitre 3 qui est en faite la suite qui n'aurait pas du être coupé du chapitre 2 ( je ne sais pas si vous avez tous très bien compris !) donc il est forcement moins long ! mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais me rattraper sur les prochains chapitres !!

Bonne lecture...

Ps : durant toute ma fic vous allez et vous avez sûrement remarqué les interventions de Babar, ma meilleure amie, celle qui me fait la correction et qui met des petites réflexions.

Comme d'hab tout appartient à J.K.Rowling ... sauf ce que j'ai invent !!

A la prochaine 

Hazéêva lavana ......                             la louve blanche ....... 

****

**le survivant entre deux mondes...**

chapitre 3: B.U.S.E(s) et rencontres inattendus :

Le mois de juillet passa alors à folle allure, entre match de Quidditch, bain de soleil, et duels amicaux de sorciers. En conclusion, les jeunes amis ne s'étaient pas ennuyés une seule minute.

- Ron, Harry, Hermione, descendez, cria Mme Weasley.

- Quoi? répondit Ron d'une voix encore endormie.

- Vos résultats des B.U.S.E.  viennent d'arriver.

La nouvelle fut accueillie comme un sceau d'eau glacée pour les trois amis. Ils se levèrent alors d'un bon et descendirent les escaliers à toute vitesse, sans se presser non plus.

Molly tenait quatre enveloppes dans sa main. Elle en donna une à Hermione, une à Ron et les deux dernières étaient pour Harry.

Les jeunes sorciers se regardèrent avant de déchirer leur enveloppe.

- Bon on lit chacun notre tour, Hermione tu commences pas sinon tu vas nous démoraliser, et après un bref regard à Harry il reprit, bon je commence.

Il lut la lettre à voix haute.

"Cher Mr Ronald Weasley,

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous faire parvenir vos résultats.

Pour chaque matière il vous sera indiquer le pourcentage de réussite et l'appréciation obtenue. 

Puis en fin de page, vous vous trouverez votre nombre de BUSE(S), le maximum étant de 10 BUSES ( performance jamais atteinte depuis la création de Poudlard).

Puis un commentaire au sujet de votre projet dont vous nous avez fait part à la fin de votre 5ème année vous sera donné.

Je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer votre passage en 6ème année.

Un ouf général retentit dans le salon du Terrier, et Ron reprit sa lecture.

- Alors pour les notes:

( pour ceux qui auraient un petit trou de mémoire les notes sont dans l'ordre : O Optimal, E Effort Exceptionnel, A Acceptable, P Piètre, D pour Désolant et T pour Troll!! mais pour ceux qui veulent relire le passage dans le 5 ème tome c'est à la page 353 ! Format Gallimard)

. Enchantement: 80% de réussite et niveau O.

. Métamorphose: 75% de réussite et niveau O aussi.

. Histoire de la Magie: 50% de réussite et niveau A.

. Divination, Aïe! 20% de réussite, heureusement que je laisse tomber cette année! niveau P!

. Astronomie: 55% de réussite et niveau A.

. Soins aux créatures magiques: 85% de réussite et niveau O !

. Botanique: 70% et niveau E.

. Potion, Quoi ?!? 65% de réussite et niveau A ????!!!??? C'est pas possible!

et 

. Défense contre les forces du mal: 98%!!! et niveau O!!!  

Il vous a donc été accordé 6 BUSES.

- 6 !!! YAHOO!!

Mme Weasley lui sauta au cou et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces pendant un long moment.

- Bon j'y vais, dit Hermione d'un air qui se voulait calme.

Bon, Mlle Hermione Granger et blablabla, alors vous êtes acceptée en 6ème année! Yeah!

- Pas de surprise! lui dit Ron.

- Alors les notes: ( je vous ne les remarque pas vous n'avez qu'à monter la page ou les apprendre par coeur, ce que j'ai dû faire!!)

. Enchantement: 95% de réussite et niveau O.

. Métamorphose, 85% de réussite et niveau O.

. Histoire de la magie:  70% de réussite et niveau E  j'aurais peut-être du plus réviser!

. Arithmancie: 80% de réussite et niveau O.

. Astronomie: 70% de réussite et niveau E.

. Soin aux créatures magiques: 85% et niveau O.

. Botanique: 75% de réussite et niveau E. 

. Potion, Aïe 55% et niveau A!

. Défense contre les forces du mal: 95% et niveau O.

Vous avez obtenu 7 BUSES Bravo.

- Ouais Hermione c'est génial, dit Ron qui la serait dans ses bras, mais qui la lâcha aussitôt qu'il vit les regards interrogateurs que lui jetait  le reste de la famille. Allez Harry à toi! l'encouragea Ron.

- Bon ben quand faut y allez...

Alors Mr Harry Potter nanana...vous êtes accepté!

- Super Harry !!

- Maintenant faut voir les notes, vous êtes sûrs que...

- Lis Harry, te défile pas OK?

- bon ça va d'accord alors:

. Enchantement : 95% et niveau O

. Métamorphose : 85% et niveau O

. Histoire de la magie : 70% ?!!? et niveau E

. Divination : 90% ????? elle est folle! niveau O!

. Astronomie : 70% et niveau E

. Soins aux créatures magiques : 86% et niveau O!

- Y a pas d'favoritisme, murmura Ron.

. Botanique : 70% et niveau E.

. Potion, non c'est pas possible ça ne doit pas être ma note... 

- t'as eu combien? demandèrent-ils en coeur.

- 75% de réussite et niveau E!!!

- Et Défense contre les forces du mal ? 

- 100% de réussite et niveau, ils n'ont pas marqué de niveau. Attends il y a inscrit un truc au crayon, ah c'est dur à lire 

- Donne, dit Hermione

Harry lui donna et elle sortit sa baguette magique.

- Loupinous, [Babar :ça te vient d'où cette formule ?](Moi :je sais pas j'avais envie )

La feuille s'agrandit de 3 ou 4 fois sa taille et Hermione la tenait comme un journal!

- Alors y a marqué nous ne pouvons pas vous donner le niveau O car il rabaisserait vos qualités dans cette matière! et ben dis donc.

Harry reprit la feuille tant bien que mal, et demanda à Hermione de la redimensionner.

- Rapiticulus. 

Harry reprit alors sa lecture.

- Mr Potter nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez eu ( un noeud se fit dans la gorge de Harry mais il se força à terminer sa phrase) 8 BUSES.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!! tu as eu plus de Mimi !!! t'imagine !!

Toute la famille Weasley, qui avait écouté les résultats, et Hermione se jetèrent sur le pauvre Harry qui fut submergé par une vague de roux venue le féliciter.

- Harry, Harry, c'est quoi ta deuxième lettre ?

- Hein quelle lettre ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! je l'avais oubliée!

Harry sortit celle-ci qui avait l'enveloppe orangée. La lettre était brève mais directe et Harry la lut à voix haute.

            Cher Mr Potter,

Après vos exploits depuis votre première année, les rumeurs sur votre vigueur sur un balai, et la toute nouvelle absence d'un attrapeur dans notre équipe, nous vous demandons si vous voulez bien accepter de venir faire un essai, le 6 Janvier à 10h.

nos sincères salutations,

                        Mr Lavro, capitaine de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

- C'est pas possible Harry, tu te rends compte que tu vas être dans mon équipe de Quidditch préférée!! c'est génial !!!

- Attends Ron ce n'est même pas sûr que....

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu ne vas pas être pris, dit Bill, et si tu n'es pas pris c'est que les jurés sont aveugles!!

Fred se leva et pris un air solennel.

- Je propose que nous fassions la fête toute la nuit jusqu'à pas d'heure... Enfin si tu es d'accord, bien sûr, Maman!

- Et pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas la fête? on a plein de choses à fêter!

Les jumeaux proposèrent alors de manger (il était quand même 10h du mat!) et de préparer la fête pour la soirée : cela voulait dire allez faire des courses et préparer la maison.

Pendant le petit déjeuner les trois jeunes sorciers se tenaient à l'écart et discutaient.

- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir recommencer l'AD? demanda Ron.

- Oui certainement, mais on ne sera plus obligé de se cacher enfin je ne pense pas!

- Tu sais j'ai réfléchi et j'ai eu une idée ( non pas d'insultes pour le pauvre Ron qui en a déjà reçu beaucoup lors du premier chapitre!), bien entendu vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être d'accords, c'est juste une suggestion, dit Ron d'une voix mal assurée.

- Vas-y, ça ne te coûtera rien d'essayer !

- Bon tu vois Harry, toi tu as l'AD et tu apprends aux autres à se défendre pour les situations d'urgences et bien, j'aimerais bien moi leur apprendre la médecine, car comme tu le sais, je veux être médicomage et pendant ce mois de juillet quand je n'avait rien à faire, j'apprenais tout ce qu'il faut savoir ou presque pour en devenir un. Alors j'ai pensé que ça serait bien d'apprendre aux autres les gestes qu'il faut faire si on a un blessé à côté de soi.

- Ouais c'est vraiment une super idée Ron, dit Harry enthousiasmé par ce nouveau projet.

- C'est vrai tu aimes bien ? Mimi aime bien aussi mais je voulais quand même avoir ton avis.

- Oui vraiment, c'est formidable. Mais  il faudrait d'ailleurs demander à notre cher directeur, peut-être qu'il sera d'accord pour les deux projets!

Ils partirent de ce pas dans la chambre de Ron, laissant bols ,tartines et autres nourritures, pour écrire une lettre qu'ils chargèrent Hedwidge de porter.

Quelques jours plus tard, celle-ci leur apporta une réponse, Ron l'ouvrit et la lut à voix haute.

                        Chers élèves,

Après la lecture de votre lettre, je fus en admiration devant l'idée et la cause de ce projet.

Vous viendrez donc me voir à la rentrée, après le festin bien entendu, (car) on réfléchit toujours mieux le ventre plein, pour discuter des horaires que nous pourrions vous accorder.

A bientôt, 

Albus Dumbledore, votre Directeur.         

Ps: essayez de vous préparer quelques fiches sur les sujets à traiter.

- Trop cool Ron !

- Ouais mais je ne pense pas pouvoir rester gardien dans l'équipe, j'aurais trop de choses à faire!

- Ah , ben tant pis, c'est dommage, on dirait que tu t'étais amélioré! On devra trouver quelqu'un de plus!, répondit Harry.

- Ah !! Il faut absolument que je prévienne ma mère!

- Tout à l'heure Ronny, nous devons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, je te rappelle, lui dit Hermione en lui prenant la main.

- Et on y va comment ?demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

- Désolé Harry mais avec la poudre de cheminette!

- Ah! bon et bien allons y, je passe le dernier!

Ron prit de la poudre, se plaça au milieu des flammes et cria Chemin de Traverse en jetant la poudre.

Mimi fit de même, laissant Harry seul devant la cheminée qui reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs originales.

Il soupira, pris un peu de poudre dans le pot, s'installa au milieu des flammes et enleva ses lunettes qu'il rangea dans la poche de son pantalon.

- CheChemin de Travers. cria-t-il.

La vision de Harry se troubla et il se mit à tourbillonner, les cheminées se succédant les unes aux autres, et arriva enfin, un peu brutalement sur la tête.

- Et M.(bip, censuré!)  [Babar :bien très bien !!!] 

Harry se retrouvait encore dans cet affreux magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, quand un objet en retrait sur une étagère attira son attention.

Il se rapprocha pour mieux le distinguer et eut un hoquet de surprise.

C'était une fine chaîne d'argent avec un pendentif en forme de feuille qui était posée sur un livre.

L'objet dont il avait si souvent rêvé durant l'été était devant ses yeux. Il vérifia que sa cicatrice n'était pas visible et appela le commerçant d'une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude. 

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez? dit-il sèchement.

- Peut-être acheter si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

- Non, excusez moi, je suis juste énervé à propos d'un client, vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui vous convienne ?

- Oui, je pourrais voir cet objet? demanda-t-il 

- Lequel ?

- Là, la fine chaîne.

Il la sortit de la vitrine avec le livre et le regarda d'un air étrange.

- Vous voulez acheter ça??

- Oui enfin si ça ne me coûte pas trop cher.

- Ca ne vaut strictement rien, je ne sais même pas à quoi sert l'objet et le livre qui est avec, est vierge.

- Ah bon ? strictement rien?

Le commerçant jura, il n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça, il n'allait même pas pouvoir l'arnaquer.

- Et bien oui, le jour où l'homme qui voulait me le vendre est venu, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque et je ne l'avais même pas payé donc il ne m'a rien coûter à par prendre de la place sur mes étagères.

- Alors je vous le prend, quel est votre prix ?

- Vous voulez acheter quelque chose qui ne vous servira à rien ?? Bon comme vous voulez mais je ne peux pas vous le faire payer un trop gros prix après ce que je viens de vous raconter, bon on va dire une noise pour faire acte de vente!

- Marché conclu, il donna la pièce de bronze, prit la chaîne avec le livre et sortit du magasin.

Après l'avoir rangé au fond de sa poche il se dépêcha de quitter cette maudite avenue et rejoignit le Chemin de Traverse, où il retrouva ses amis.

- HARRY, mais où étais tu ? Cela fait une heure que l'on te cherche! Mais où est ce que tu as atterri ? Tu as vu comme tu es sale ? et...

- Pas trop de questions à la fois Mimi! Déjà que j'ai mal au crâne à cause de ma chute! Alors on y va!?

Hermione ne dit rien mais serra les dents.

Ils parcoururent alors le Chemin, achetant ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Mimi parcoura une fois de plus la liste des yeux.

- C'est bon, nous avons tout acheté, et en une heure seulement.Et si nous allions voir tes frères Ronny, nous avons encore une heure devant nous avant de rentrer.

- C'est où déjà Ron ?

- C'est en haut, au numéro 93 je crois bien.

Ils remontèrent la rue tout en s'imaginant les nouveaux produits qu'avaient pu inventer les jumeaux.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au numéro 93, ils s'arrêtèrent plus que surpris!

Le magasin s'étendait du numéro 91 à 95 , il était immense et une foule de jeunes sorciers le parcourait de long en large, et une grande enseigne s'étalait tout le long des vitrines, "le paradis des élèves".

- Il n'était pas sensé être tout petit leur magasin ? demanda Ron effaré.

- Heu oui! on rentre leur demander des explications ?

- Allez! C'est parti !

Les trois amis se frayèrent un chemin et parcoururent le magasin pour trouver l'un des deux jumeaux.

Soudain, ils aperçurent, une tête rousse un peu plus loin, c'était Fred et il était en compagnie d'une jolie jeune fille.

- Hey, Fred ! s'écria Harry

- Oh Harry, Hermione et Ron! comment allez vous ? Attendez j'appelle Georges. 

- GEORGES.

Celui-ci arriva, et il était accompagné de la même fille. Enfin ce devait être sa jumelle!

- Tu ne nous présentes pas, dit Ron désignant les jeunes filles, et tu nous explique pourquoi ton magasin est trois fois plus grand que prévu ?

- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant!

Il embrassa une des deux jeunes filles.


	4. flash back et GIVE ME FIVE

Salut c'est hazéêva lavana j'espère que vous avez aimé mes deuxième et troisième chapitres alors voici le quatrième !! Désolé si j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à les mettre sur fanfic mais c'est que je dois les taper et je ne tape pas encore très vite! Et en plus après il faut que Babar ou Luwelin corrige toutes les fautes d'orthographes et ce n'est pas simple du tout je peux vous l'affirmer!! Sinon comme je vous avais demandé à l'avant dernier chap j'espère que vous avez retenus le noms de mes potes car vous en aurez besoin au cas où je vous les répète, Mr Fly (qui est aussi surnommée Pixm'), Babar, Kenny, Dédé et moi c'est Yékéya, je ne vous en dis pas plus vous verrez ! hazéêva lavana....... la louve blanche........  
  
Comme d'habitude tout appartient à rowling saufs quelques personnages ...  
  
réponse aux reviews ( et oui j'en ai !!! miracle !! )  
  
Babar: je suis très heureuse de me retrouver du côté des auteur pour cette fois !! merci pour les compliments et pour m'avoir corrigé !  
  
Luwelin: Merci de m'encourager ma zezette ( pour la suite ne dévoila pas mes secrets !! )  
  
Kenny: toi je te retiens kennychouillette, tu lis le chap 1 mais monsieur n'a pas le temps de lire les autres , c'est quoi ces manière entre potes!  
  
Serena24: Merci pour tes éloges, j'essais de taper le plus vite possible mais c'est dur !  
  
Alpo: tes applaudissement mon fais chaud au coeur ! merci!  
  
Etomite Potter: merci voila la suite ..  
  
Kaorou: moi j'espère que tu restera mon fan jusqu'a la fin !  
  
Bartiméus: merci beaucoup ce que tu m'a dis m'a beaucoup touché!  
  
voila bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!!  
  
Le survivant entre deux mondes...  
  
Chapitre 4: Flash Back et Give me five.  
  
Flash Back: le 7 juillet au soir. Alors que Fred et Georges Weasley finissaient de ranger les derniers cartons, un hibou cogna de sa patte la fenêtre du magasin, tenant une petite enveloppe de couleur bleue. Georges la lui détacha et la lut à voix haute pour que son frère puisse l'entendre.  
  
Bonjours à tous les commerçants de cette merveilleuse avenue, nous vous annonçons la prochaine ouverture d'un magnifique et sensationnel magasin de farces et...  
  
- Quoi ?? Un magasin de Farces va s'ouvrir sur le Chemin de Traverse! s'écria Fred en laissant tomber le carton sur ses pieds, sans en éprouver la moindre douleur.  
  
- Ecoute la suite! Lui dit son frère qui avait parcouru la lettre des yeux.  
  
Donc: un magasin de farces et attrapes aux numéros 91 et 95 du Chemin de Traverse. La correspondance se fera grâce à un miroir férinaé de notre invention (ce sont deux miroirs que l'on place où l'on veut et, quand on passe à travers l'un on ressort à travers le second ce qui permet aux clients d'aller dans le second magasin sans sortir!) Nous vous prions de venir assister à l'inauguration le 8 juillet. Les soeurs Cromwell.  
  
- En gros, on va avoir deux magasins de farces et attrapes qui vont nous faire concurrence mais en plus, on va être juste entre les deux C'est la catastrophe pour nous! dit Georges s'effondrant sur l'un des sièges.  
  
- Il faudrait en savoir un peu plus sur ces Cromwell's. Je vais y faire un tour comme si j'étais un client, je pourrais alors voir ce qu'elles vendent! dit Fred enthousiasmé par son idée de génie.  
  
- Si l'inauguration est demain forcement tu ne verras pas grand chose! répliqua son frère.  
  
- C'est pas grave j'y vais quand même.  
  
Fred sortit du magasin et rentra dans celui de droite.  
  
Une sonnette se fit entendre. Il slaloma entre les cartons, les étagères et tout le matériel, lorsqu'il remarqua une jeune fille assise sur un tabouret, elle était de dos et n'avait pas dû l'entendre rentrer. C'était la plus belle fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue.  
  
Ses cheveux étaient châtains, attachés en queue haute, elle portait une robe légère bleu ciel à fines bretelles, qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, et avait des bottines noires montées sur des roulettes.  
  
Soudain elle dû sentir son regard posé sur elle car elle se retourna d'un mouvement brusque. Aaah! Son visage aurait rendu un ange jaloux, sa peau finement bronzée contrastait avec ses yeux d'un vert pâle.  
  
Ce qui étonna le plus le Weasley se fut son âge, persuadé en rentrant dans la boutique qu'elles étaient adultes, il s'était largement trompé car elle devait avoir exactement le sien. Elle le coupa alors dans sa contemplation:  
  
- Je suis désolée mais le magasin n'est pas encore ouvert mais vous pouvez repasser...  
  
- Non, je ne suis pas là pour cela, dit-il d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins brusque. Je veux dire que ...euh... je suis votre voisin, enfin nos magasins sont voisins, ou plutôt vous êtes mes voisines car vous êtes à ma drauche et à ma goite, non c'est pas ça, à ma droite et à ma gauche, se reprit-il avec embarras.  
  
Elle s'avança vers lui, avec un grand sourire, lui tendant la main.  
  
- Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Léa Cromwell, vous êtes?  
  
- Fred Weasley pour vous servir.  
  
Il lui fit un baisemain et une révérence assez exagérée ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de la part de la jeune fille.  
  
- A vrai dire je suis venu pour voir si vous étiez bien installées, et vous prévenir que si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, ou coup de pied! N'hésitez pas à venir me le demander je serais enchanté de vous être utile.  
  
Il fit de nouveau une révérence, sourit à la sorcière et sortit du magasin pour retourner dans le sien.  
  
Georges lui sauta presque au cou.  
  
- Alors, alors, raconte, tu crois qu'on arrivera quand même à vendre quelque chose avec ces deux pimbêches.  
  
- Oui je pense...avec ces deux QUOI ???? S'écria Fred.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive toi, t'es bizarre !  
  
- Rien du tout, protesta-t-il.  
  
- Et tu crois que je vais gober ce mensonge gros comme Hagrid ? Alors explication !  
  
- Et bien je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.  
  
- Hein ! Tombé amoureux d'une de ces vieilles d'à côté ??  
  
- Mais elles ne sont pas vieilles du tout, elles sont de notre âge, enfin celle que j'ai vue avait mon âge.  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Et alors tu l'aurais vue avec cette petite robe bleue qui la mettait si bien en valeur, et sa mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait toujours devant les yeux, Ah ses yeux verts.  
  
Il tomba alors sur le fauteuil, les yeux remplis de rêves.  
  
- Bon et bien puisque même mon frère en n'est pas capable, je vais voir par moi-même.  
  
Il grommela dans sa barbe, et sortit du magasin pour rentrer dans celui de gauche.  
  
Une sonnette se fit entendre. Il slaloma entre les cartons, les étagères et tout le matériel, lorsqu'il remarqua une jeune fille assise sur un tabouret, elle était de dos et n'avait pas dû l'entendre rentrer. C'était la plus belle fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue.  
  
Ses cheveux étaient châtains, attachés en queue haute, elle portait une robe légère verte claire à fines bretelles, qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, et avait des bottines noires montées sur des roulettes.  
  
Soudain elle dû sentir son regard posé sur elle car elle se retourna d'un mouvement brusque. Aaah! Son visage aurait rendu un ange jaloux, sa peau finement bronzée contrastait avec ses yeux d'un bleu ciel.  
  
Comme lui avait affirmé son frère, la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui devait avoir son âge. Elle le coupa dans sa contemplation.  
  
- Je suis désolée mais le magasin n'est pas encore ouvert mais vous pouvez repasser...  
  
- Non, je ne suis pas là pour cela, dit-il d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins brusque. Je veux dire que ...euh... je suis votre voisin, enfin nos magasins sont voisins, ou plutôt vous êtes mes voisines car vous êtes à ma drauche et à ma goite, non c'est pas ça, à ma droite et à ma gauche, se reprit-il avec embarras.  
  
Elle s'avança vers lui, avec un grand sourire, lui tendant la main.  
  
- Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Noémie Cromwell, vous êtes ?  
  
- Georges Weasley pour vous servir.  
  
Il lui fit un baisemain et une révérence assez exagérée ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de la part de la jeune fille.  
  
- A vrai dire je suis venu pour voir si vous étiez bien installées, et vous prévenir que si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, ou coup de pied! N'hésitez pas à venir me le demander je serais enchanté de vous être utile.  
  
Il fit de nouveau une révérence, sourit à la sorcière et sortit du magasin pour retourner dans le sien.  
  
- Alors ? Lui demanda Fred.  
  
- Elle s'appelle Noémie, il s'assit en face de son frère avec le même air d'ahuri sur le visage.  
  
- Moi elle s'appelait Léa.  
  
**************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps, Léa qui n'en revenait pas du charme du jeune homme qui venait de sortir de son magasin quelques minutes plus tôt, décida d'en parler à sa soeur. Elle traversa le miroir et se mit à la chercher parmis les cartons. Elle la trouva alors assise sur une chaise et avec les yeux dans le vague, un sourire rêveur ornait son visage.  
  
- Noémie ? Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Oui ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux !  
  
- Arrête de faire cette tête là, où on pourrait croire que t'as rencontré le prince charmant !!  
  
- C'est exactement ça, ou plus tôt le voisin très charmant !  
  
- Moi aussi !  
  
- C'n'est pas vrai !  
  
- Et Et il il s'appelle s'appelle comment comment ? ?, Demandèrent-elles en coeur.  
  
- GFeroerdges, répondirent-elles de même.  
  
Les jeunes filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Elle décidèrent alors d'aller voir les charmants jeunes hommes d'à côté!  
  
************************* FIN DU FLASH BACK*************************  
  
-Voilà et peu de temps après nous avons décidé de s'associer, et d'être un peu plus que des amis....... un peu comme toi et Hermione, Ron. dit Fred qui reposa son verre de bierreaubeurre sur la table ; les amis s'étaient installés à l'arrière de la boutique pour écouter l'histoire des 4 jumeaux! (ou des deux paires de jumeaux!)  
  
- Mais. Mais vous êtes au courant ? ,Ron jeta un regard suspicieux à Harry qui ne le remarqua pas.  
  
- On ne le savait pas mais maintenant on est au courant !  
  
Les jeunes sorciers partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, et Hermione fut le premier à s'arrêter.  
  
- Bon, c'est pas que je ne veuille pas rigoler avec vous mais parlons de choses sérieuses, je ne sous entend pas que votre association n'est pas sérieuse, mais qui surveille le magasin pendant que vous êtes là, tous les 4 ? Vous n'avez pas peur des voleurs ?  
  
- Non, commença Léa, Freddy nous a mis au point un système magnifique : si quelqu'un essaye de voler la moindre marchandise, il lui est impossible de bouger et il se retrouve avec des boutons sur toute la figure, une petite queue de cochon, une trompe d'éléphant, une langue de serpent, une crinière de lion, des dents de lapins, des poils de rat sur le corps, une voix de chat,une peau de croco et une taille de rhinocéros, et parfois il a un bec de pélican mais pas à tous les coups! Comme les clients sont avertis du sort qui les attend si ils essayent de voler quelque chose, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui essaye !!  
  
- Ah, je comprend mieux! Et comment font les gens pour payer ?  
  
- Ca c'est une idée de Georgeounéchéri, dit Noémie, en fait il y a un coffre dans chaque coin du magasin, quand on regarde dedans, on peut voir plein de pièces d'or, si tu essayes d'en voler, il t'arrive la même chose que tout à l'heure, et si tu veux acheter un article, tu montres l'objet au petit miroir qu'il y a au dessus et tu jettes les pièces dans le coffre, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que l'objet est considéré comme payé !  
  
- Et si tu n'as pas la monnaie ? demanda Ron admiratif.  
  
- Et bien le coffre te jette la monnaie à la figure!!  
  
Tout à coup un horrible cri aigu retentit dans le magasin, tellement fort que les amis durent se boucher les oreilles, mais ils pouvaient encore entendre le cri. Puis il cessa et la voix d'un homme la remplaça, un homme mais il avait tout de même la voix aiguë et il chantait une chanson. Voici ce qu'elle fredonnait sans cesse :  
  
- Ha ha ha!! le voleur s'est fait prendre! Ha ha ha !! Comme il est beau! Mais qu'a-t-il voulut voler le gredins ? Un Bonehélène à la menthe! et bien qu'est-ce que tu as, tu n'as pas une haleine assez fraîche, ta petite amie trouve que tu pues de la gueule, et ta pas d'argent pour t'en payer !! Tant pis pour toi, tu aurais dû y penser à deux fois avant devenir voler chez nous! ha ha ha!!!.....  
  
- Ah! oui nous ne vous avions pas parler de l'humiliante chanson du Grinceur (encore un petit clin d'oeil àa Goodkind mais le 2e tome cette fois !! ), ça c'est une invention de mademoiselle, dit Fred en désignant sa petite amie.  
  
- Et si tu allais le délivrer, hein, monptitGeorgeounéchéryadoréquejaime.  
  
- Oui seulement si tu arrêtes avec ce surnom débile !  
  
Sur ce, il sortit et la chanson cessa quelques secondes après même si les rires des clients, eux, continuaient.  
  
- Une questions me trottine dans la tête depuis un petit moment... je peux ? demanda timidement Hermione.  
  
- Oui bien sûr, répondirent les deux soeurs.  
  
- Comment faites-vous pour savoir lequel est Georges et lequel est Fred ?  
  
- Rien de plus simple, Fred a une petite tache à côté de l'oeil droit, elle la désigna du doigt.  
  
- Ah! c'est bien ce que je pensais !! intervint Harry.  
  
- Quoi ??  
  
- Non non rien...  
  
- Ah , je viens d'avoir une idée!! s'exclama Fred, oui parfois ça m'arrive !, il regarda les deux jeunes filles, si on expérimentait nos nouvelles trouvailles à Poudlard ?  
  
- Non il n'en n'est pas question...  
  
Mais elle fut coupée par un Harry et un Ron plus qu'enthousiasmés par l'idée.  
  
- Que voulez-vous que l'on teste ???  
  
- Voilà c'est un produit qui .....  
  
Fred et les deux jumelles expliquèrent aux trois jeunes le fonctionnement de quelques produits, qu'ils leur donnèrent en échange d'une promesse, leur dire comment leurs produits marchaient! Ainsi lorsqu'ils partirent en direction du Terrier, leurs poches étaient remplis de flacons, de comprimés et autres produits étranges. La maison était encore vide à leur arrivée, ils décidèrent alors de faire leur valise, vu que la rentrée était le lendemain, ils y étaient un peu obligés!  
  
Mme Weasley les réveilla à 6h, et les quatre élèves se dépêchèrent de se préparer. Ils descendirent tels des zombis, à la cuisine où une montagne de toasts, d'oeufs brouillés, de pancakes, et de bacon les attendait. Le festin commençait déjà pour les quatre jeunes.  
  
Après avoir fini les plats, ils montèrent prendre leur valise qu'ils rangèrent alors dans le coffre de la voiture.  
  
Mme Weasley leur dit au revoir car elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner, la voiture n'étant pas assez grande. Après quelques heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à la vue de la gare où ils s'y engouffrèrent entourés de Moldus. Ils traversèrent deux par deux la barrière qui était en fait l'entrée de la voie 9 3/4, où le magnifique Poudlard Express stationnait en attendant les élèves.  
  
Harry, Ron, et Hermione se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au dernier compartiment qui leur était désormais réservé. Harry rangea les valises sur les étagères du dessus et s'installa sur la banquette juste à côté de la fenêtre.  
  
- Harry, désolés, mais on doit aller dans le compartiment des ...  
  
- préfets, je sais allez-y , j'ai à faire plein de trucs ne vous inquiétez pas!  
  
- A tout à l'heure alors.  
  
- ouais à plus.  
  
Et pour la seconde fois, Harry se retrouva seul avec pour unique compagnie Pattenrond et les deux hiboux. Des bruits de pas se firent entendrent devant la porte du compartiment, accompagnés de plusieurs voix.  
  
- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait venir plus tôt. Maintenant il n'y a plus un seul compartiment vide. Bon et bien il faut qu'on s'incruste chez quelqu'un , dit une voix féminine.  
  
- Et tu m'excuses mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis restée une heure dans la salle de bain.  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ne sais pas conduire et qui a tourné à droite au lieu de gauche hein ?  
  
Avant que son interlocuteur puisse répondre, Harry ouvrit la porte battante et sortit la tête (de son) du compartiment.  
  
- Et si vous arrêtiez de vous disputer, Greg et Jin et que vous m'expliquiez plutôt ce que vous faites là ? dit-il en souriant de leur surprise.  
  
- Harry quel bonheur de te voir ! On peut...  
  
- Oui vous pouvez vous incruster ! J'étais seul de tout manière, Ron et Mimi ont un compartiment réservé parce qu'ils sont préfets! Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?? Vous n'êtes pas censé être en Nouvelle Calédonie ?  
  
- On va tout t'expliquer ! ne t'inquiète pas, dit Greg en faisant entrer dans le compartiment un monceau de valises.  
  
Ils rentrèrent et rangèrent leurs valises avant de s'assoir sur les banquettes.  
  
- Vois-tu en fait nos parents ont été mutés ici, mais au départ on était pas très sûr de rester, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on ne vous a rien dit !  
  
- Mais vous allez rentrer en quelle année ?  
  
- Non moi je ne serais pas au collège. Seule Jin y va ! Intervient Greg.  
  
- Pourquoi ? tu es pourtant plus jeune qu'elle !  
  
- Disons que moi je ne suis pas là pour la même raison !!  
  
- Moi je vais rentrer en 7e année! Et j'espère bien ne pas tomber chez ces horribles Serpentards !  
  
Harry esquissa un sourire avant de se souvenir de cse que lui avait dit le choixpeau magique lors de ces deux premières années. Il changea alors de sujet.  
  
- Et alors c'est quoi cette raison Greg ?  
  
- Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais voilà, cela fait bientôt un an que j'ai arrêté les cours et que j'ai formé un groupe de rock avec des amis. Et ça non plus tu ne devrais pas le savoir mais ce soir après le festin il y aura une fête ou un bal comme tu veux, et Dumbledore nous a engagés pour la soirée !  
  
- Mais c'est trop génial!  
  
- D'ailleurs les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver..... Ca ne te dérange pas qu'ils nous rejoignent ?  
  
- Non pas du tout, d'ailleurs plus on est de fou plus on rit!  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Non rien ........................... Un proverbe Moldu. répondit Harry  
  
- Ah les voilà !, s'exclama Jin en regardant dans le couloir du train.  
  
Deux filles et deux garçons arrivèrent alors valises à la main, éclatant de rire d'une blague d'une des deux jeunes filles. [tes blagues elles sont pas drôles, Babar, et les miennes non plus !!!]  
  
- Salut les amis, dit Mr Fly en se levant pour les serrer dans ses bras. Mais entrez donc je vous en pris ! Alors attend je vais te présenter, dit- il en se tournant vers Harry.  
  
- Alors voici Dédé, le bassiste du groupe, c'est un motard-qui-s'habille- style-skateur et qui s'énerve pour un rien. Aïe, ça va j'ai rien dit ! ah ! j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il était un adepte du Teakwondo( voilà j'ai corrigé la faute !) , un sport de combat moldu. Il baissa la voix et repri : un conseil, sois plutôt son ami que son ennemi, il est peut-être pas très grand mais il est musclé. Après celle qui est agrippée à lui, c'est Babar sa petite-amie...  
  
- Eh c'est pas vrai, je suis pas collée à lui !  
  
- Et là tu es quoi ? demanda Greg .  
  
- COLLEE à lui, s'écria le petit groupe d'une même voix.  
  
- Pff, dit-elle en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
  
- Elle, elle joue de la batterie et c'est aussi occasionnellement l'intello du groupe. Ne me lance pas ces éclairs je veux dire par là que tu es la plus intelligente de nous tous réunis !!! Il baissa une nouvelle fois la voix, elle pourrait facilement rivaliser avec Hermione!  
  
- Et puis il y a Kenny ou Kennychouillette pour les intimes ( il reçut une claque monumentale dans le dos) Lui c'est un pro du piano et du cassage, un truc qu'on a appris lors d'une tournée en France ( avec Brice de Nice pour ceux qui connaissent)  
  
- La dernière, la plus belle quoi, ( je vous préviens ce passage c'est pas moi qui l'ai écris sinon je ne me serais pas vantée!), Mr Fly fit un clin d'oeil à la prénommée, c'est Yékéya et elle joue à merveille de la guitare électrique ( c'est pas vraiment une guitare électrique puisqu'ils n'utilisent pas d'électricité mais ça peut donner le son d'une guitare électrique) et c'est aussi pour le préciser la plus folle du groupe. Euh tout bien pesé, on est à égalité. Tout les délires et les conneries c'est de nous que ça part, C'est comme pour les surnoms par exemple, mais tu ne sauras pas nos vrais noms sauf le mien que tu connais déjà car c'est Top secret. Au fait notre groupe c'est les " Give me five " cherche pas à comprendre d'où ça vient!  
  
L'atmosphère était assez détendue mais tous les nouveau fixaient Harry, impatient de découvrir son identité.  
  
- Bon, tout le monde, Give me five au garde à vous, je vous présente Harry Potter.  
  
- Elle est pas drôle ta blague, Mr Fly, pour une fois tu t'es bien manqué, dit Kenny.  
  
- Mais arrêtez, c'est pas une blague.  
  
Harry releva la mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, pour confirmer les propos de Greg. A ce moment là si les quatre jeunes n'étaient pas déjà assis, ils seraient forcement tombés à la renverse.  
  
- Alors tu es ...  
  
- Oui !  
  
- Et c'est toi qui .....  
  
- Oui !  
  
Babar fut la première à reprendre ces esprits, et lui tendit alors la main.  
  
- Ravie de faire ta connaissance.  
  
Les autres semblèrent alors se réveiller.  
  
- Ouais vraiment ravi !, dit Dédé.  
  
Et les poignées de mains se succédèrent les unes aux autres.  
  
- Alors si je ne me trompe pas, il y a un pianiste, un bassiste, une guitariste, et une qui joue de la batterie, mais toi tu fais quoi Mr Fly ?  
  
- Du triangle !! S'écria Yékéya. [Daccord daccord j'ai volé cette blague à Babar je m'excuse !!!!]  
  
- Hein ?!?  
  
- Non c'est rien, juste une connerie, faites pas attention.  
  
- Moi je suis le chanteur ! Ah mais j'y pense, tu chantes très bien Harry, tu pourrais peut-être, ....enfin si vous êtes tous d'accord, tu pourrais peut-être chanter avec nous une ou deux chansons !  
  
- Tu veux que je chante ce soir, t'es pas fou toi ??  
  
- Il t'avait prévenu, intervint Yékéya.  
  
- Non peut-être pas ce soir mais Dumbledore nous as dit que si tout se passait bien on reviendrait pour Halloween !  
  
- Et peut-on savoir comment il chante au moins ? Que l'on sache si l'on peut ou non l'accepter parmi nous! dit sérieusement Babar.  
  
- Kenny, tu peux prendre la guitare de Yékéya, elle est dans sa valise.  
  
- C'est laquelle?  
  
- A ton avis ? La bleue bien sûr! ( ce n'est pas une question à poser quand tu connais Yékéya : elle adore le bleu!)  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais vous chanter moi ??  
  
- Ce que tu veux, ce qui te vient à l'esprit.  
  
- D'acc mais je vous préviens même si vous êtes tous OK : JE NE CHANTERAIS PAS CE SOIR !  
  
- C'est bon c'est bon vas-y !  
  
Harry joua quelques notes sur la guitare, et commença à chanter une chanson douce [ non pas que me chanté ma maman ! ]  
  
( là le mieux ce serait que vous écoutiez la chanson car les paroles ne sont pas très importantes !! c'est la chanson n° 13 de l'album Feel de Robbie Williams, si vous la voulez prévenez moi je vous l'enverrais )  
  
Harry s'arrêta de jouer et regarda le groupe qui s'était entassé sur la banquette d'en face prétextant qu'un artiste a toujours besoin d'espace pour exercer son art.  
  
- Alors, ça vous a plu ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
Les six jeunes se regardèrent et s'écrièrent d'une même voix.  
  
- Et comment que ça nous a plu !!  
  
- Je vous avais prévenu les mecs..... et les filles!  
  
- Ouais ce serait vraiment trop cool que tu participes car tu chantes vraiment trop bien! intervint Babar.  
  
- Oui mais il faut d'abord que l'on te trouve un pseudo, Yékéya ?  
  
- Vous êtes sûr que c'est obligatoire ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- Oui c'est absolument primordial!  
  
Yékéya réfléchit durant quelques secondes puis se leva et toussota ( à la manière d'une certaine prof !!).  
  
- Aujourd'hui 1er septembre, commença-t-elle d'un air solennel, moi-même Yékéya de surnom, te baptise toi Harry POTTER en Lins'.  
  
- En QUOI?  
  
- En Lins' L.I.N.S ' épella-t-elle.  
  
- Je peux savoir d'où ça vient ?  
  
- Ca c'était la question à ne pas poser ! dit doucement Dédé pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.  
  
- Eh bien je prend ton nom de départ et je le dérive, tu vas voir c'est très facile à comprendre:  
  
Harry - rie au lait - létargie - giraphe - ralph lauren - reine - roi - groi - tigre - gremlins - lins' Voilà c'était pas compliqué!  
  
A la vue de la tête de Harry, on pourrait croire que cette dernière phrase est emprunt d'une grande ironie, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas !  
  
- On t'avait prévenu, dit Kenny, il ne faut jamais essayer de comprendre Yékéya !  
  
Le train était parti depuis un petit moment, le voyage continua dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à l'intervention du plateau de Bonbons. La femme cogna alors à la porte du compartiment.  
  
- Bonjour , puis-je vous proposer quelques sucreries ?  
  
Harry se leva, fit un regard noir aux autres qui signifiait il y en a un qui bouge il meurt, et se retourna vers la jeune femme.  
  
- Comme d'habitude pour moi !  
  
- Alors ça fera trois galions s'il vous plait!  
  
Harry mit les trois pièce d'or dans la main de la femme et installa alors le plateau entre les deux banquettes. Les membres du GIVE ME FIVE le regardaient avec étonnement.  
  
- Ben quoi ? leur dit-il, j'ai faim moi ! mais prenez-en je ne finis jamais tout !  
  
Chacun se servit des bonbons et autres chocolats, et les discussions reprirent. Quelques heures après, le train arriva en gare et il quitta ses nouveaux amis sur le quai, les élèves ne devant pas savoir qu'il y aurait une fête le soir-même.  
  
Harry remarqua alors son grand ami Hagrid, toujours couvert de blessures sanguinolentes.  
  
- Hey Hagrid ça va ? cria Harry pour que sa voix parvienne aux oreilles de son ami entouré de premières années.  
  
-Oh Harry, ça va très bien et toi ?  
  
Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour se donner l'accolade. [comme deux marseillais qui se respecte]  
  
- Très bien, mais toi, c'est encore Graup ? lui murmura-t-il.  
  
- Oui, le malheureux est tombé amoureux d'une femme... qui ne l'aime pas alors il est dans tous ses états!  
  
- Mais comment a-t-il pu rencontrer un autre géant?  
  
- Non c'était une humaine, une sorcière même !  
  
- Ah bon mais je la connais ?  
  
- Et comment !! Cc'est Dolores Ombrage !  
  
- QUOI??? s'écria Harry faisant un bon en arrière.  
  
- Mais chut c'est Top secret!  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas j'emporterais ton secret dans la tombe! dit-il réprimant un sourire lorsqu'une sombre pensée lui traversa l'esprit, peut- être ce moment allait-il bientôt arriver.  
  
Il chassa cette image de sa tête et rejoignit ses amis Ron et Hermione qui montaient dans la dernière calèche. Il alla d'abord caresser l'encolure du sombral, lui dit quelques paroles à l'oreille et monta ensuite dans la calèche.  
  
Tous les anciens élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle, un grand bruit de conversation les accompagnant, ils s'assirent à leur place et attendirent impatiemment les élèves de première année.  
  
********************************************** FIN DU CHAPITRE*********************************************************  
  
Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus le prochain arrive bientôt il ne reste plus qu'à le corriger et a vous l'envoyer !! voila comme d'hab le petit bouton go en bas ca fais toujours plaisir et donne envit de continuer ciao...  
  
Hazéêva lavana........... La louve blanche................. 


	5. Une rentrée très mouvementée

Coucou je vous avais dit qu'il fallait retenir le nom de mes amis ils étaient importants !! Bon je vous laisse lire et je vous reparle à la fin du texte !! ciao Comme d'ab tout appartient à Rowling sauf....... ce qui m'appartient (et si vous ne savez pas qu'est ce qui m'appartient c'est tout ce qui n'appartient pas à Rowling et de même si vous ne savez pas ...uuuummmuuuuuummmmmm). ( Désolé nous avons dû interrompre momentanément les paroles de notre cher auteur pour cause de connerie mais ne vous inquiétez pas elles reviendront dans pas très longtemps, la direction).  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Potter-68 : Merci, et oui Brice de Nice je connais, mais il n'est pas du tout comme le H de Hawaii !  
  
Venus : tu le découvrira par toi même si il fait partit ou non de l'équipe, mais ce ne sera pas dans les 10 premiers chapitres que tu le sauras ! ! il faudra donc patienter !  
  
Maître Kenny(che) : Toi le maître ? ? laisse moi rire, dac pour tes réplique je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ( si je ne te fait pas mourir avant ! ! )  
  
Daranee : Excuse moi pour le taekwondo je ne savait pas alors mille excuses ( je rappelle que l'un de mes surnoms est d'ailleurs, la fille au mille et une fautes d'orthographes !)  
  
Luwelin : Merki, en plus ta rien dit c'est génial !  
  
Babar : Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon tu sais ce qu'il va arriver pour ton cas dans la suite de la fic !  
  
Arathorn : Merci pour tes encouragements, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! j'ai vu que tu aimais l'empire des anges de Bernard Werber, moi j'adore cet auteur, d'ailleurs j'ai lus tout ses livres ! ( mais moi mon préféré c'est les thanathonautes !)  
  
Haynée : Merci, regarde bien moulin rouge, j'adore ce film je l'ai vu des dizaines de milliers de fois et je ne m'en lasse toujours pas !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
le survivant entre deux mondes...  
  
Chapitre 5 : Une rentrée très ... mouvementée.  
  
« Ils pourraient quand même se dépêcher », protesta Ron dont le ventre émettait un bruit pas très discret. Comme pour lui répondre une masse de jeunes entrèrent dans la salle silencieusement et tremblant de la tête aux pieds.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de patienter et alla poser le choixpeau magique sur le tabouret. Celui-ci se réveilla comme il le faisait, déjà depuis tant d'années, il commença alors à chanter la chanson qu'il avait dû inventer pour l'occasion.  
  
Bonjours à tous, ne soyez pas effrayés par mon aspect, C'est par les fondateurs eux-mêmes que j'ai été créé, Et comme pour la précédente année, et plus que jamais, Nos coeurs soudés, doivent le rester.  
  
Mais avant d'obéir, Vous, futures premières années, Je vais vous répartir, Ce qui est pour moi une tache aisée.  
  
Voyant clair dans vos têtes, vos idées, ainsi que dans vos coeurs et dans tous vos projets, Pour vous alors je ferais le bon choix, Car sur les quatre maisons, une seule vous correspondra.  
  
Chez Gryffondor, vous serez envoyé, Si le courage en vous est inné. Si le travaille assidu, chez vous est une grande qualité, Dans la maison de la charmante Serdaigle vous serez adopté.  
  
Rusé comme un renard, Votre destin tracé, appartient à la maison Serpentard, Et enfin pour une grande loyauté, Chez les Poufsouffle vous passerez quelques années.  
  
Maintenant sur ta tête pose-moi, Et je crierais alors la maison que j'aurais choisie pour toi.  
  
Le choixpeau s'arrêta de chanter et il fut applaudi par une grande partie de la salle, excepté les Serpentards qui, à leurs habitudes, n'applaudissaient que très rarement.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall rétablit alors le silence et commença à lire sa liste des nouveaux élèves qui, un par un, allaient mettre le choixpeau magique sur leur tête toute tremblante. Le nom de Jin n'arriva que vers la fin puisqu'elle était aussi une Weasley, Ron fut très surpris de la voir et se promit de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle fut accueillie quelques secondes plus tard par une ovation des élèves de la maison Gryffondor.  
  
Heureusement pour cette année peu de nouveaux Serpentard avaient rejoint la table du fond, pensa Harry, il ne valait mieux pas augmenter le nombre d'ennemis potentiels au sein même de l'école. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prononça ses deux mots favoris : ''Bon Appétit''.  
  
Les plats se remplirent et le festin commença dans le brouhaha des conversations murmure des conversations. Encore une fois, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés, une multitude de couleurs parcouraient les tables.  
  
- Ha hu ha houjour ha heu houvo horf heu héfense..., commença Ron le bouche pleine, ce qui lui valut un regard orageux de la part de sa petite amie. Il avala douloureusement sa bouchée et reprit :  
  
- Excuse-moi, t'as vu y a toujours pas de nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal !  
  
Harry se retourna vers la table des professeurs, et remarqua qu'en effet il y avait une place vide à côté de son professeur de Métamorphose. Juste au moment où il allait se retourner vers son ami, le bruit de la porte de la Grande Salle retentit, et tous les regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la nouvelle personne qui entrait dans la pièce.  
  
C'était une jeune femme, qui devait avoir environ 25 ans. Une longue chevelure brune et bouclée lui tombait sur les épaules, et finissait en bas du dos. Elle portait une légère robe blanche à fines brettellent, son visage d'une beauté éblouissante complétait l'oeuvre avec élégance.  
  
Elle souriait et balayait la salle de ses yeux noirs profonds.  
  
Elle s'avança et s'approcha de la table des professeurs de la table des professeurs et murmura des excuses pour son retard. Elle fit ensuite le tour de la table et s'assit à côté de la directrice adjointe qui la serra dans ces bras et lui souriait comme elle l'aurait fait à une amie d'enfance. Le directeur feignit d'ignorer les regards admirateurs que lançaient la majorité des garçons du collège ( Rusard et Rogue compris! ) et se leva pour présente la nouvelle venue.  
  
- Alors je vous présente Mlle Agathe Merry, qui assurera vos cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais je vous en dirais plus tout à l'heure pour vos cours.  
  
Le dîner continua, Hermione toujours énervée de l'attitude que les garçons avaient eue et en particulier celle de Ron, et se finit quelques minutes plus tard. Dumbledore se leva alors et pris la parole lorsque le silence se fit.  
  
- Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas faire un très long discours ( enfin vous allez voir que c'était très très ironique ), j'ai juste quelques précisions à vous apporter. Premièrement, comme toutes les années, la forêt interdite porte bien son nom, elle est interdite! Ensuite une longue liste d'objet interdits au collège a été rajoutée à la précédente, vous pourrez allez la consulter dans le bureau de Mr Rusard et enfin comme les septièmes années vont faire un voyage d'étude pendant trois mois, nous avons choisit des préfets en chefs provisoires, Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy. ( Hermione faillit s'étouffer en entendant son nom )  
  
Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Pour les équipes de Quidditch, les sélections pour les postes manquants seront à effectuer tout au long de cette semaine. Ensuite deux clubs vont ouvrir cette année, le premier, certains y ont déjà participé en cachette l'année dernière, il se nomme l'A.D, c'est un complément aux cours de Mlle Merry, pour nous entraîner au cas où nous nous retrouverions dans une situation extrême ! Mais si vous voulez plus de détails, il faudra venir demain à la réunion qui aura lieu à 16h ou bien vous pouvez toujours vous adresser à son fondateur Mr Harry Potter.  
  
Il ne laissa pas le temps aux élèves de faire des réflexions qu'il poursuivit son discours.  
  
- Le deuxième sera un complément du premier même si on n'est pas obligé d'assister au deux . Celui-là sera basé sur les premiers soins et sur la médicomagie. Pour celui-ci aussi, rendez-vous demain ou bien vous pouvez aussi aller voir son créateur qui n'est pas notre chère infirmière mais un élève, Mr Ronald Weasley. Et enfin pour finir, juste deux petites informations : cette année notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal nous a proposé un projet dont je ne peux encore vous dévoiler les secrets, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous serez tous au courant lors de votre premier cours de DCFM. Et la dernière info, après je vous libère, c'est que nous, l'ensemble du corps enseignant, voulions nous excuser pour la direction de l'année dernière, pour les nouveaux je pense que vos aînés se feront une joie de vous raconter, donc nous avons décidé de vous préparer une petite fête pour ce soir....  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans toute la salle et le directeur dut lever les mains pour obtenir le silence.  
  
- Nous avons donc invité un groupe de jeunes que vous devez déjà connaître ...  
  
- C'est qui à ton avis ? Demanda Ron.  
  
- Les " Give Me Five ", dirent en coeur Dumbledore et Harry.  
  
- Le groupe de ton cousin, continua ce dernier.  
  
- Comment le sais-tu ? Même nous, préfets, on était pas au courant!  
  
- Ils étaient tous simplement avec moi dans le train !  
  
Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore continuait son discours, expliquant que tous les élèves pouvaient venir et que tous devaient être prêts pour dans une heure, devant les portes de la Grande Salle.  
  
Les élèves se levèrent d'un bon et coururent vers la sortie le plus vite possible, " Une heure, mais il ne se rend pas compte comme c'est peu " répétaient inlassablement les filles.  
  
Lorsque la foule de jeunes sorciers fut, coiffée, propre et en tenue de soirée, attendant avec impatience le début de la fête, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent complètement ébahis par le spectacle qu'ils voyaient. En seulement une heure, la salle avait été complètement transformée. Les tables étaient alignées le long des murs et présentaient de grandes variétés de boissons .  
  
Dans un coin, quelques chaises pour les timides ou les fatigués et à l'opposé une scène avait été placée avec des instruments qui attendaient leur propriétaire.  
  
Lorsque la salle fut remplie, un groupe de jeunes arrivèrent dans les cris de la foule. Ils commencèrent à jouer un rock effréné. Hermione expliquait à Ron les pas de danse, pendant que Harry, qui avait choisit une fille au hasard dansait avec vigueur, un cercle de sorciers s'était formé autour du couple. Ron qui le croisait, lui demanda où est-ce qu'il avait appris à danser comme ça !  
  
- C'est Kenny et Babar qui m'ont appris ça dans le train! Répondit-il.  
  
La soirée continua et alors qu'elle touchait à sa fin, les trois amis s'assirent pour se reposer. Le slow de fin se termina et Greg ou plutôt Mr Fly, fit le silence dans la salle pour présenter les membres du groupe.  
  
- Applaudissez Kenny au piano, Dédé à la basse, Babar à la batterie et Yékéya à la guitare. Celle-ci augmenta le volume de sa voix pour parler.  
  
- Et notre chanteur favori, Mr FLY!  
  
La foule applaudit de toutes ses forces et Yékéya continua.  
  
- Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ??  
  
-Ooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on revienne ??  
  
-Ooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Alors on se donne rendez-vous pour Halloween, avec en prime deux invités de marque, deux chanteurs exceptionnels qui n'ont pas pus être parmi nous ce soir. Je vous demande quand même de les applaudir, Pixm' et Lin's!! A bientôt les jeunes!  
  
Harry qui faisait dos à la scène se retourna d'un mouvement brusque.  
  
- Elle n'a pas fait ça quand même!  
  
- Quoi Harry ? Demanda Mimi.  
  
- Non non rien de spécial.  
  
La foule de jeunes épuisés commençait à partir lorsqu'un grand bruissement d'ailes empli la salle. Des milliers de hiboux parcourraient la pièce et jetaient des lettres aux pieds de leur maître. Dans ce même vacarme que faisaient les hiboux on put entendre plusieurs cris d'élèves, lorsque Ron reçut une lettre et Eroll dans la figure. Il l'ouvrit à toute vitesse ( la lettre pas Eroll ! ) et la lut à voix haute pour que ces amis entendent, c'était sa mère.  
  
Ron, mon chéri, il y a eu une attaque dans une des annexes du ministère, il y a eu 11 morts et 43 blessés mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton père va bien, nous voulions te prévenir au cas ou tu l'apprendrais et que tu penserais que ton père est en danger, prenez soin de vous trois, ne faites rien d'imprudent. Molly.  
  
- C'est pas possible, une attaque, elle n'a même pas dit quand et ...  
  
- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Mr Potter, je suis le survivant mais je ne fais rien pour arranger les choses, cria une jeune fille en pleurs que Harry n'avait jamais vue.  
  
- Quoi ? mais comment voulez-vous que...  
  
- Ouais c'est vrai c'est de ta faute elle n'aurait jamais dû arriver cette attaque, tu aurais dû l'en empêcher, répliqua un autre.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Demanda Harry, effrayé des propos que tenaient les élèves.  
  
- Ne fais pas attention Harry, commença Hermione.  
  
- C'est ça ne fais pas attention à la vie des autres, ne change pas tes bonnes habitudes Potter!  
  
- Ils sont tristes alors ils ont besoin d'un coupable, lui dit doucement Hermione, allez, vient-on s'en va.  
  
- Ouais vas-t-en on veut plus te voir.  
  
Hermione et Ron le sortirent de la salle sous les cris des élèves, et se dépêchèrent de regagner la tour Gryffondor. Le pire dans tous cela, pensait Harry, c'était qu'aucune des personnes qui l'avait insulté était de la maison Serpentard.  
  
Malheureusement au moment où ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, deux élèves plutôt baraqués bloquaient l'entrée.  
  
- Vous deux, vous pouvez entrer, mais on ne veut pas de traître chez nous alors vas-t-en.  
  
- Quoi mais c'est inadmissible..... s'écria Ron  
  
- Non c'est bon, Ron, j'ai compris, c'est pas grave je vais dormir à la belle étoile.............., enfin si elles aussi, elles me veulent!  
  
- Alors nous dormirons avec toi, il n'y a pas de raison.  
  
Ils sortirent dans le parc et s'installèrent sous un saule pleureur. L'air chaud de l'été n'avait pas encore disparu et ils purent dormir dans le calme à l'écart des vociférations.  
  
- Ron, Hermione vous dormez ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- C'est juste que je suis heureux de vous avoir comme amis. *****************************************  
  
Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimé même si ce n'est pas un des mieux ! Je sais il n'était pas très long mais je vais me rattraper sur le prochain ne vous inquiétez pas alors reviews s'il vous plait ça fais toujours plaisir et ça mange pas de pain ( pour citer mon comique préféré GAD !! GADOU JE T'AIME la phrase culte de ma soeur !) Ciao et à bientôt ( je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que le chap. 6 sera sur le net mais je peux vous dire que j'ai écrit le 8 il est génial sauf que maintenant il faut que je le tape ! [Ou plutôt que zézette te le tape !!! Car à cause d'un pari elle doit me taper mon chap. ! ! ! Trop cool !)  
  
hazéêva lavana.......... la louve blanche..... 


	6. Clubs et Mlle Agathe Merry

Je suis vraiment vraiment mais vraiment désolé car voilà j'ai eu a passer le bac et celle qui me corrige aussi alors ce chap arrive très très tardivement et je m'en excuse surtout que j'ai déjà écrits les 7 prochain chapitres, d'ailleurs les 8 et 10 sont mes préféré ils sont trop bien ! ! Bon j'arrête de vous ennuyer kisss bonne lecture.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Arathorm : je trouve que tu as tout à fait raison et je suis tout à fais d'accord avec ce que tu dis sur B. Werber, en faite la seule chose qui m'a déçu pour son dernier livre c'est qu'il est trop court à mon goût ! ! ! sinon merci pour ta review ! je sais pas si mes chapitre seront la une fois par semaine car comme tu peux le constater je suis assez lente et ma correctrice aussi ! !merci quand même j'espère que celui la te plaira !  
  
Dawnay : je suis heureuse que tu ai accepter mes excuses ! ! alors voici la suite et bonne lecture, comme je te l'ai dis je crois non je suis une PURE MARSEILLAISE ET FIER DE L'ETRE lol ! !  
  
Luwelin : désolé pour le Halloween ( t'as vu je l'ai bien écris ! ! lol ! !) sinon heureusement que le chap 8 je le tape moi même car sinon je suis bien mal barr ! ! kisss ma toulette !  
  
Potter-68 : je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que tu resteras un grand fan ! !  
  
Hélène : je sais mais il fallait qu'ils soient méchants pour la suite de l'histoire, sinon merci beaucoup pour cette review, voilà la suite ! !  
  
Wite Wolf : je peux te dire que là il ne se passe pas grand chose par rapport au reste de l'histoire ! j'espère que tu lira la suite et qu'elle te plaira ! sinon tu m'a copier pour le pseudo sauf que toi c'est en anglais et moi en Hebreux et français! !  
  
Dawnay ( ex Daranee ) : merci de me prévenir pour ce détail, ca fais plaisir de voir que cette fic ta plu merci !  
  
Bonne lecture a tous et laissez moi plein de reviews kisssssssss  
  
Hazéêva lavana. . . . la louve blanche . . . .  
  
**le survivant entre deux mondes...**

****   
  
Chapitre 6 : Clubs et Mlle Agathe Merry.Le lendemain matin, personne ne leur adressa la parole et aucune place ne fut remplie à moins de quatre mètres des trois sorciers.  
  
Alors que le petit déjeuner avait bien avancé et que tous les pensionnaires de l'école étaient présents, Luna se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Elle s'approcha du professeur Dumbledore et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, auquel il répondit affirmativement d'un mouvement de tête.  
  
Luna fit de la place sur la table, poussant tasses, cafetières, croissants et autres nourritures et monta sur la table, ce qui attira l'attention de la plus part des élèves. Elle augmenta le volume de sa voix au maximum.  
  
- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je vous demanderais pour quelques instants de poser vos couverts, d'arrêter vos conversations et de m'écouter. C'est aussi valable pour la table des Serpentards. Je trouve que votre comportement hier soir a été inadmissible et même pire que cela, véritablement odieux, comment osez-vous ( elle s'était mise à crier ) accuser Harry Potter de n'avoir pas prévu l'attaque, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que personne n'a rien pu faire, pas même un Auror, pas même un membre du Ministère de la Magie et vous vous vouliez qu'il soit au courant et soit là-bas à les sauver, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir, s'il avait été au courant c'est qu'il était du mauvais côté car seul les mangemorts ont été prévenus. Vous l'accusez sous prétexte qu'il est le survivant, mais c'est encore un adolescent, il est pour certain plus jeune que vous, il n'a que 16 ans que je sache, il n'a pas appris plus de chose que vous pendant ses 5 années ici, La seule personne que l'on peut accuser et je dis bien la seule c'est Voldemort et personne d'autre, c'est lui qui tue nos familles, qui tue nos amis, qui tue nos proches. Pas Harry, mais ce misérable sorcier qui fait honte à l'humanité.  
  
La salle avait tressaillit au nom de Vous-Savez-Qui  
  
Vous dites qu'Harry n'a jamais rien fait pour nous aider mais vous vous trompez énormément. Dès sa première année il nous a aidés. Vous croyez vraiment que si Voldemort avait eut la pierre philosophale il y a 5 ans ça aurait été mieux, si le basilic n'avait pas été tué ça aurait été mieux, s'il ne nous avait pas appris à nous battre l'année dernière ça aurait été mieux. Je faisais partis de l'AD l'année passée, et ce que je peux vous dire que si on y allait ce n'était pas pour avoir une meilleure note à notre examen, c'était pour savoir se défendre et je n'aurais sûrement pas survécu face à des magemorts si je n'avais pas suivit ces cours, si Harry n'avait pas créé l'AD.  
  
Elle fut interrompue par une Serdaigle.  
  
- Peut-être mais nous on a pas été prévenu pour l'année dernière.  
  
- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il allait le dire à toute l'école alors que certains nous auraient dénoncés vite fait bien fait.  
  
- Ou alors il n'avait pas confiance en nous, répondit la Serdaigle.  
  
- Non il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à tout le monde, d'ailleurs y en a bien une qui nous a trahis, au sein même du groupe, (elle tourna sa tête vers la Serdaigle), et puis vous l'avez bien qualifier de traître hier soir ! Alors c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je vous demanderai à tous de venir pour la réunion de cet aprem pour les clubs...  
  
Elle fut interrompue par une autre voix, qui s'avéra être celle de Harry. Il regardait tristement son assiette.  
  
- Arrête Luna, tu te fatigues pour rien, le club est annulé. Il n'y en aura pas cette année comme toutes les prochaines, et cette fois vous pourrez dire que je ne fais rien pour vous car c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, puisque vous y tenez tellement. Je vous laisse tomber.  
  
Il sortit de table, se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte quand la voix de Dumbledore retentit.  
  
- Aucun club n'est annulé, la réunion se tiendra cet après-midi dans la grande Salle comme prévu, ceux qui voudront viendront et vous également, avec ce que vous aviez préparé.  
  
Harry hocha la tête et partit.  
  
La fin de la matinée passa rapidement et on ne vit aucune trace de Harry durant le déjeuné, lorsque 14 heures arriva.  
  
Il rejoignit ses meilleurs amis avec les fiches qu'il avait faites, et entra dans la grande Salle qui avait encore subi des transformations pour l'occasion. Dans le fond il y avait la table des professeurs d'où il crut apercevoir un clin d'oeil de la part de son directeur, puis au devant une petite scène et en face des rangées et des rangées de chaises disposées en forme d'amphithéâtre.  
  
Harry pensait qu'il aurait vraiment pas dû se donner tant de mal pour eux, ce n'était que des petits clubs, mais peu à peu la salle se remplissait et il semblait que tous les élèves du collège se soient réunis.  
  
Ron commença alors son speech, il leur présenta ce qu'il voulait mettre au point, expliquait la manière dont ils allaient "travailler", en faisant des petits exercices. Puis il donna la parole à Harry.  
  
- Bonjour à tous, je sais que parmi vous beaucoup ne sont venus que pour écouter mon camarade alors si vous le voulez, vous pouvez partir.  
  
Aucun mouvement ne se fit dans la salle.  
  
- Bon alors dans mon club je vais vous apprendre les sorts pour vous défendre mais en aucun cas pour attaquer.  
  
- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda un jeune du fond de la salle.  
  
- Tout simplement car je ne veux pas faire de vous des meurtriers. Par la suite je vous expliquerai comment vous défendre selon l'attaque ou la chose qui vous attaque.  
  
- Moi je ne vois pas de différence entre deux mangemorts, cria un jeune du premier rang.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais saurais-tu faire la différence entre un détraqueur et un épouvantard qui a pris l'apparence d'un détraqueur ? Le garçon ne répondit rien. Donc nous verrons des sorts comme expéliarmus...  
  
Il fut coupé une nouvelle fois par un élève à sa droite.  
  
- Expéliarmus !! Mais tout le monde sait l'utiliser, même un enfant d'un an peut le faire.  
  
- Vous avez décidé de me contredire à chaque fois que je dis une phrase ? Très bien, alors c'est quoi ton prénom ?  
  
- Moi ? Adrien.  
  
- Bien Adrien rejoins-moi sur scène s'il te plaît.  
  
Il se leva et grimpa les petites marches la tête haute. Harry jeta un coup oeil à son insigne et ne fut nullement surpris de voir que celui-ci appartenait à Serpentard.  
  
- Bien. Maintenant je demanderais à l'assistance, il désigna les élèves de sa main, de sortir leur baguette magique et de les tenir à la main, et pour ceux qui savent vous pouvez même jeter un sort de protection. Voilà alors toi, Adrien, tu vas t'imaginer que tous ces jeunes sont des mangemorts et que bien entendu, comme tout mangemort qui se respecte, ils veulent ta peau. Tu dois donc les désarmer, vas-y.  
  
Il pris sa baguette et jeta le sort "expeliarmus" sur les élèves et trois baguettes arrivèrent dans les mains de l'élève, sous les applaudissements de la foule. Harry prit les trois baguettes, les rendit à leur propriétaire et reprit la parole.  
  
- Oui c'est bien, trois baguettes !!! Mais si tu avais été dans la situation initiale, tous les mangemorts qui n'auraient pas été désarmés auraient pu te tuer en quelques secondes.  
  
La foule arrêta d'applaudir réalisant la justesse de ses propos.  
  
- Parce que toi, tu peux faire mieux ?, le défia Adrien.  
  
- Tu veux que j'essaye moi aussi ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- D'accord. Alors comme tout à l'heure vous tenez fermement vos baguettes et je veux voir le maximum de sorts de protection, c'est bien compris les anciens ?, et se retournant, il ajouta, c'est valable pour vous aussi professeurs.  
  
Quand tout le monde fut prêt, il lança l'Expéliarmus et la plupart des baguettes de la salle y compris quelques-unes de celles de professeurs arrivèrent vers Harry et retombèrent à quelques centimètres de lui : il avait prévu un bouclier vu le nombre de baguettes qui allaient lui arriver en pleine figure.  
  
Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle devant l'exploit qu'il venait de faire et Harry reprit la parole.  
  
- Tu comprends mieux ce que je veux vous apprendre ? Alors, tu peux retourner à ta place. Riplax, et toutes les baguettes rejoignirent la main de leur propriétaire.  
  
- Donc nous verrons les expéliarmus, les boucliers, comment utiliser les éléments comme la terre le feu l'eau et l'air pour ce protéger et si nous avons le temps nous apprendrons à créer et à fortifier son patronus...  
  
- Excuse-moi Harry mais c'est quoi un patronus ? Intervint une élève.  
  
- c'est la seule protection qui existe contre les détraqueurs. Regarde, les anciens s'il vous plaît.  
  
Une dizaine d'animaux brillants plus son cerf le rejoignirent sur scène.  
  
- Voilà à quoi ça ressemble, je leur ai appris à en créer un mais pas en face d'un détraqueur donc c'est plus simple ! Bon maintenant si vous ne voulez vous inscrire à aucun des clubs vous pouvez repartir.  
  
Comme aucun des élèves ne fit de geste Harry continua.  
  
- Alors pour les clubs un autre projet s'est formé, nous voudrions avoir votre avis alors je laisse la parole à sa créatrice, Hermione Granger.  
  
- Merci Harry. Bon, je vous explique : pendant une heure vous serez entre les mains de Ron pour ses explications sur la médicomagie puis l'heure suivante se déroulera avec Harry pour permettre aux personnes qui le souhaitent de participer aux deux clubs. Et enfin, pendant la troisième heure, vous pratiquerez ce que vous viendrez d'apprendre pendant les heures précédentes. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas vous mettre totalement en situation car dans votre tête vous vous direz toujours que cela n'est qu'un exercice. J'ai donc inventé un gaz qui vous montrera une situation, mais votre esprit ne pourra pas vous dire que tous cela n'est pas réel, et ensuite selon la situation et selon vos compétences vous devrez vous battre, et en même temps donner des soins à ceux qui en ont besoin. Bien entendu, on vous verra pour pouvoir vous entraîner sur les choses que vous ne connaissez pas bien ou à éliminer votre peur. Mais si pendant qu'un élève se bat, quelqu'un dans la salle se moque de lui, il sera tout de suite exclu du club et il n'y aura pas d'avertissement. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
- Excellente idée, cria un poufsoufle du fond de la salle.  
  
- Merci ! Dit-elle timidement. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien passer aux inscriptions, ne vous inquiétez pas les horaires ont été déterminés selon vos entraînements de Quidditch !  
  
La foule se leva pour se diriger vers Harry et Ron pour s'inscrire, Mimi remarqua que tous les élèves s'étaient inscrits et aux deux clubs en plus.  
  
Harry récupéra ses fiches, plus toutes celles des élèves inscrits, et se dirigea vers la sortie, d'où il crut apercevoir un sourire de vainqueur sur le vieux visage de son directeur.  
  
Harry était heureux, pour une fois ils avaient tous été d'accord avec lui, même les Serpentards qui eux aussi avaient adhéré aux clubs. Il avait peut- être dû les convaincre un peu plus que Ron, mais au moins il y était arrivé.  
  
Cet état de joie ne dura que très peu de temps, car le lendemain l'annonce d'une nouvelle attaque parvint aux oreilles de Harry. Même si elle avait été moins meurtrière que la première, néanmoins trois personnes étaient mortes, et des regards de mépris froids comme de la glace lui étaient destinés de la part des autres élèves.  
  
Heureusement, le discours de Luna eut un petit effet sur les élèves, et ils avaient accepté qu'il puisse dormir dans son lit, mais exceptés trois ou quatre élèves en plus de Hermione et Ron personne ne lui adressait la parole.  
  
Harry commençait à en avoir marre de ces humeurs lunatiques de la part de ces camarades.  
  
A l'heure du petit déjeuner, on leur remit leur emploi du temps, qui annonçait un très mauvais début de semaine. En effet les 4h de potions en compagnie des Serpentards n'allaient pas passer très vite. Heureusement que l'après-midi était un peu moins désagréable, avec seulement 2h de défense contre les forces du Mal toujours accompagnés des Serpentards et 2h de botanique avec les Poufsouffles.  
  
Tout en soupirant devant l'emploi du temps de sa journée, Harry alla chercher ses affaires et rejoignit ses amis dans le sombre cachot du château. Etre en retard au cours de Rogue et en plus le premier jour de la rentrée aurait fait perdre beaucoup de points à sa maison pour rien.  
  
Il s'installa donc au fond de la classe aux côtés de son ami Ron qui lui était aux côtés de sa petite amie, et quand tous les élèves furent assis, Rogue entra dans la salle.  
  
- Levez-vous !  
  
Tout le monde se regarda avec étonnement et fit ce que le professeur venait de dire.  
  
- Cette année vous ne vous assiérez pas où bon vous semble mais comme j'en ai décidé. Donc Mr Crabbe vous serez à côté de Mr Weasley, Mr Malefoy à côté de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, Miss Parkinson à côté de la soi-disant célébrité... Rogue continua à lire sa feuille où les couples qu'il avait créés étaient inscrits.  
  
Les heures passaient avec la lenteur d'un escargot, et Harry soupçonnait d'ailleurs Rogue d'avoir jeté un sort au temps.  
  
Dans tout les cas, Harry n'en pouvait plus et n'avait qu'une hâte, entendre la sonnerie qui le délivrera de ce maudit cours et par la même occasion de Pansy Parkinson qui lui faisait continuellement des reproches sur sa façon de faire.  
  
Il n'était tellement pas concentré qu'il oublia de mettre la poudre de scarabée avant d'incorporer les yeux de salamandre rouge, ce qui eut pour effet de colorer sa potion d'un bleu vif au lieu de la couleur noire profonde qui devait être le résultat.  
  
Comme à son habitude, Rogue passa à côté de lui, et murmura un « lamentable » après avoir fait disparaître la potion, et marqua une note qui ressemblait à un D sur son cahier.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Parkinson votre note ne tiendra pas compte du désavantage énorme d'être avec Mr Potter. Même traitement pour vous aussi Mr Goyle, avec Mr Longdubat on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.  
  
Harry rangea ses affaires en grommelant que l'année commençait vraiment bien ( Harry est ironique bien entendu ! ! ) Finalement la cloche retentit quelques minutes après, et il fut le premier à sortir de la salle. Malheureusement alors qu'il attendait ses amis, ce fut le groupe, avec en tête un Malefoy et un pékinois pendu à son bras, qui sortit à sa suite du cachot.  
  
Celui-ci ( Malfoy pas le pékinois ! ) interpella Harry, lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.  
  
- Alors Potter, toujours aussi crétin à ce que je vois ! C'est de famille je suppose !  
  
- Toujours aussi pathétique Malfoy !  
  
- A ce que je sais, ton petit chienchien de parrain a rejoint tes parents, comme c'est triste, tu as dû pleurer toutes les larmes de ton petit corps ! dit-il en éclatant d'un rire sarcastique.  
  
Harry lui attrapa le poignet, et le serra de toutes ses forces.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter, me casser le poignet avec tes petits muscles ?  
  
Harry resserra sa prise, et malgré lui, libéra sa magie qui déferla alors sous forme de douleur dans le corps du blond.  
  
- Ne parle plus jamais de ma famille ou de mon parrain comme ça ou tu le regretteras, est-ce clair ? Demanda-t-il en accentuant chaque mot avec une pause.  
  
Malfoy qui commençait à devenir rouge, n'arrivant plus à respirer, fit oui de la tête, alors Harry le lâcha d'un geste brusque. Drago dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration, et murmura pour lui même qu'il aura sa vengeance.  
  
Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Harry dans la Grande Salle, il avait l'air visiblement énervé, tellement, qu'il ne faisait pas attention qu'il essayait de couper sa viande avec une cuillère à soupe.  
  
- Harry ? demanda doucement Ron.  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
- HARRY ? cria-t-il.  
  
- QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? s'énerva-t-il ( le QUOI version Déd !)  
  
- Tu n'arrivera pas à couper ta viande avec une cuillère, répondit-il calmement.  
  
Harry regarda ses mains, tourna la tête vers ses amis et éclata d'un rire qui fut rejoint par ceux de Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Il faut se dépêcher Harry, on a deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal, on est les premiers à l'avoir et je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu nous préparer, dit Ron impatient que l'heure tourne.  
  
Ils partirent alors en direction de la Salle et arrivèrent les premiers devant la porte. Bientôt ils furent rejoints par une petite foule d'élèves, qui s'entassèrent aux côtés des trois amis, même si l'ambiance n'était toujours pas redevenue normale.  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans la classe, en attendant que leur professeur arrive. Les garçons s'étant presque battus pour avoir les places de devant, les filles formèrent alors un petit groupe au fond de la salle. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la jolie jeune femme qui s'était vêtue d'une robe légère.  
  
- Bonjour à tous, dit-elle en asseyant à sa place, je me présente, je m'appelle ( Henri ? ? Non ! ) Agathe Merry et je serais donc votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pour cette année.  
  
- Vous ne restez qu'un an ? demanda une élève d'une voix qui se voulait ironiquement triste.  
  
- Eh oui, l'année prochaine, je serais dans une autre école, au Brésil. Mais bon nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ma vie privée ! Donc cette année, nous diviseront les cours en deux parties, la première sera tout à fait normale, avec des cours théoriques et pratiques et la deuxième je vous en dirais un peu plus tout à l'heure. Alors, les cours normaux que nous aurons seront coupés, pendant une heures nous ferons des entraînements, et pendant la deuxième soit un cours théorique, soit un cours pratique, mais la majeure partie du temps elle sera pratique.  
  
Dans la classe seule Hermione sembla se renfrogner, Agathe qui ne s'aperçut de rien continua ses explications.  
  
- Alors pour le projet, je vous explique, vous vous mettrez par petit groupe, et vous devrez faire une étude, sur ce que vous voudrez, une potion, un enchantement, une créature, n'importe quel sujet qui ai un rapport avec la magie.  
  
A la fin de l'année vous passerez devant un jury pour présenter cette étude. Votre projet devra alors comporter une problématique auquel vous devrez essayer répondre. Pour le sujet vous viendrez me voir pour que je puisse le valider mais à part quelques restrictions vous serez autonomes. [Babar : au moins eux ils ont pas eu à trouver un sujet qui ait un rapport avec la robotique !!!]  
  
Donc une partie de nos heures serons consacrées à cette étude, mais ce ne sera pas pendant ces heures que vous ferez chacun la vôtre, non, nous discuterons de la manière de présenter , voir quels exemples utiliser selon les projets.  
  
Bien entendu, en dehors de ces heures vous pourrez venir me voir pour me parler du projet mais il faudra d'abord me prévenir, de la même manière si vous avez besoin des conseils d'un autre professeur, ils seront à votre disposition le week-end dans les mêmes conditions.  
  
Voilà est-ce que vous avez des questions à ce sujet ? Oui Mlle ?  
  
- Granger. Je voudrais savoir par combien on pouvait se mettre par groupes ?  
  
- Bonne question, c'est vous qui choisirez, mais je ne veux pas des groupes de dix personnes ! De toute façon vous pouvez changer de groupe à tout moment, mais si vous vous retrouvez seul le jour de l'examen, et bien, votre note ne sera pas fameuse. D'autres questions ? Oui Mlle Granger ?  
  
- Quand nous passerons devant le jury, ce sera le groupe entier ou bien une seule personne à la fois ?  
  
- Et bien il y aura une partie en groupe pour juger le travail du groupe puis une partie seul pour juger le travail personnel de l'élève. [ Babar : tien ça me rappelle un certain jour !!!] Oui Mr ?  
  
- Potter. Le groupe sera formé obligatoirement de personnes de la même maison ?  
  
- Non, bien évidement, si vous avez le même sujet qu'une personne d'une autre maison vous pouvez tout à fait vous mettre ensemble. Oui Mr ?  
  
- Malefoy. [ah notre cher petit Drago !!!] à la fin nous devrons rendre quelque chose d'écrit ou nous ferons seulement un oral ?  
  
- Normalement il n'y aura qu'une partie orale, qui durera 20 minutes mais si vous n'avez pas eu le temps de dire tout ce que vous vouliez alors à ce moment là il vaut mieux que vous aillez quelque chose d'écrit à rendre !Cela pourra toujours vous faire des points en plus, sauf si c'est un torchon que vous rendez ! ! Oui Mr ?  
  
- Weasley, quand est-ce que l'on commence ? [ Babar : c'est fait exprés la question bête pour Ron ?, ?????]  
  
- Et bien comme cela va sonner dans deux minutes, vous pouvez déjà chercher un thème pour le prochain cours.  
  
La sonnerie retentit mais aucun élève ne fit signe de partir.  
  
- Pour la prochaine fois je veux que vous ne m'appeliez plus madame mais Agathe, madame ça fait vraiment trop vieux ! Moi j'essayerai de retenir les vôtres ! A jeudi !  
  
Ce cours avait été quasiment miraculeux, c'était la première fois en 5 années que Harry avait vu les Serpentards respectueux et calmes dans un autre cours que celui de Rogue. ( Babar : enfin !!!!!!! il ont enfin appri à bien se tenir !!!]  
  
Pendant le cours de botanique, les Gryffondors n'avaient plus que le nom d'Agathe Merry en bouche, tellement que l'on vit Mme Chourave enlever 50 points à la maison des lions et leur promettre qu'elle recommencerait si elle entendait encore le moindre bruit.  
  
La classe se termina très vite et chacun rejoignit sa salle commune.  
  
Les trois amis s'assirent dans le grand fauteuil au fond à côté d'une cheminée qui à cette époque de l'année n'était pas encore allumée.  
  
- Harry ? Tu es allé voir Dumbledore à propos de Sniffle ? murmura Hermione.  
  
- Non je n'ai pas encore eu le temps.  
  
- Tu devrais y aller il te reste un quart d'heure avant le dîner.  
  
- Ouais tu as raison ! bon, à tout à l'heure !  
  
- bonne chance Harry.  
  
Harry sortit de la salle et parcourra les couloirs pour se retrouver devant la gargouille qui le narguait n'ayant pas le mot de passe.  
  
- Bon alors, Chocomize, Collédan, Brunchy, Crème Canarie, Banave, Bonhéleine......  
  
La statue bougea laissant apercevoir l'escalier.  
  
- Tiens, il est déjà allé voir le magasin des Jumeaux !  
  
Il arriva devant la porte du bureau et tapa doucement.  
  
- Oui ! Tu peux entrer Harry !  
  
- Je vous dérange Professeur ?  
  
- Non, non pas du tout, je t'en pris, assieds toi !  
  
Harry s'assit et commença à lui raconter l'histoire depuis qu'il avait reçu le balai.  
  
- Ah, mais c'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle que vous venez de m'apprendre Harry. Mais êtes-vous certain qu'il est vivant ? Je ne voudrait pas vous enlever tous vos espoirs mais il se pourrait qu'on veuille vous faire croire qu'il est encore vivant.  
  
- Non, j'en suis certain, l'année dernière il m'avait donné un miroir qui me permettait de le voir, à la fin de l'année dernière je n'y ai vu que mon reflet mais cet été je l'y ai vu endormi !  
  
- Vous avez encore ce miroir ?  
  
- Oui. Je le garde toujours sur moi.  
  
Il sortit le petit miroir de sa poche, qu'il avait, au préalable, protégé pour qu'il soit incassable. [ Babar : pourquoi il a pas confiance en dumbledore ? Il croit qu'il va lui casser ?] Dumbledore le prit délicatement et regarda avec appréhension la face du miroir. Un grand sourire lui éclaira le visage.  
  
- Tu as bien fait de venir me voir Harry, j'en suis très touché et heureux. Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras en parler à ton prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal.  
  
- Mlle Merry ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans l'histoire ?  
  
- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Eh bien quand Sirius était au collège, en 6e année, Melle Merry et lui étaient fiancés. Mais à vrai dire depuis leur première année, ils étaient ensemble et ils ne se sont plus jamais quittés, un peu comme avec les Maraudeurs. Je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir que ce soit vous qui le lui annonciez.  
  
- Mais je ne savais pas qu'il était .....  
  
- Disons qu'il ne l'a jamais crié sur tous les toits, il était très discret sur tout ce qui concernait sa vie privée. Allez dépêchez-vous, le repas sera servi dans très peu de temps.  
  
Harry sortit du bureau, le coeur léger d'avoir pu faire cette révélation. Il retraversa les couloirs lorsqu'il entendit les bruits d'un sanglot qui provenait d'une salle très particulière.  
  
Il était entré dans cette salle au moins une fois par an, excepté pour sa première année mais à chaque fois elle avait été décorée différemment. C'était le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et le trou qui avait été créé l'an dernier avait été remplacé par une vitre fumée, et lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs. Il tapa et ouvrit tout doucement la porte.  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry se tenait le dos de la main et passait son pouce sur l'endroit où l'année précédente une cicatrice était apparue dans cette pièce.  
  
- Mlle Merry ? Vous allez bien ?  
  
- Qui est l ? Ah c'est vous Mr Potter, excusez moi.  
  
- Que vous arrive-t-il ? enfin si je peux me permettre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.  
  
- Rien, enfin ce château me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !  
  
- Je peux vous poser une question ?  
  
- Oui bien sûr !  
  
- Si vous appreniez que Sirius est encore en vie, comment réagiriez-vous ?  
  
- Bien je pense que j'irais tout de suite le voir et je lui sauterais au cou..... Mais comment savez-vous pour nous deux ?  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a dit, je peux vous montrer quelque chose ?  
  
- Oui mais qu'est-ce .....  
  
- Chut il ne faut pas que tout le monde soit au courant.  
  
Il sortit le petit miroir et le mit devant ses yeux, un cri de surprise sortit de la bouche du professeur.  
  
- SIRIUS ! cria-t-elle comme si elle voulait qu'il l'entende.  
  
Le reflet du miroir nous montrait Sirius assit à une table, de dos, mais quand le cri d'Agathe retentit, il se retourna et courut vers son propre miroir.  
  
- Agathe, murmura-t-il, c'est toi ma chérie ?  
  
- Oui, des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues. Où es-tu, je veux te voir .  
  
- Je suis dans un hôtel à Marseille, là bas personne ne me connaît ( excepté nous les fans ! ! !) l'adresse est le 136 avenue Jean-Paul Tiare. Tu m'as tellement manqué.  
  
- Toi aussi, je serais là dans quelques minutes, je t'aime mon amour.  
  
- A tout de suite.  
  
Le professeur reposa le miroir dans la main de Harry et courut dans sa chambre se préparer.  
  
Une once de jalousie parcourrait l'esprit de Harry. Harry pensait que Sirius aurait quand même pu lui parler de sa fiancée, il était son filleul tout de même, et puis il aurait aimé que ce soit à lui qu'il s'adresse en premier, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il imaginait déjà les paroles qu'aurait dit son parrain :  
  
- Non je te donne pas l'adresse, sinon tu vas faire des bêtises pour venir me voir, et gnagnagna c'est trop dangereux, et gnagnagna tu pourrais te blesser, et gnagnagna tu es trop jeune.  
  
MARRE, marre qu'on le prenne pour un gamin, MARRE qu'on ne le laisse pas faire sa vie, MARRE de leur protection à la noix, MARRE des règles, MARRE des menaces de mort, MARRE d'être le survivant, MARRE D'ETRE HARRY POTTER.  
  
Harry s'écroula à genou sur le sol glacé de la pièce, ferma les yeux, une larme coulant sur sa joue il hurla, un son venu du plus profond de son coeur. Il était fatigué d'être toujours celui sur qui on compte et qui ne doit jamais décevoir.  
  
Il ouvrit doucement les paupières pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus dans la même pièce. Cette pièce, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais o ? .................... dans le reflet du miroir.  
  
Au moment même où il s'en aperçut, Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤FIN¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà c'est terminé pour cette fois le prochain épisode aaarrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvveee bientôt sur FF.net ! En attendant vous pouvez toujours laissez un message pour une auteur qui adore les reviews !  
  
( je vous rappelle juste que c'est le petit bouton go en bas ! ! ) 


	7. Départs

Coucou !! voilà pour m'excuser de cet énorme retard de la dernière fois je vous met le chap 7 qui est très court malheureusement ! mais il n'est pas dénué d'importance au contraire c'est là que tout commence ! Kissssssss hazéêva lavana . . . . la louve blanche . . . . .  
  
Reponse aux 2 reviewers qui m'ont écrit !  
  
**MiniJaguard :** merci merci merci je suis contente que cette fic te plaise mais pour l'instant tu n'as vu encore grand chose ! la suite est encore mieux surtout les chapites 8 et 10 !! Merci encore kisssss Hazéêva lavana . . . . . la louve blanche . . . .  
  
**Mon petit néléphant adoré !** bientôt je te passe le chap 8 j'ai déjà taper 3 feuilles doubles = 10 pages d'ordi et il me manque encore 3 feuilles doubles et donc 10 feuilles d'ordi encore alors je pense qu'on va le faire en deux fois ce sera plus simple !! Kissssss à demain !!! hazéêva lavana . . . . la louve blanche . . .  
  
Ps : tu sais quoi j'ai rêvé que des gens avaient commercialisé mon tee shirt que vous m'avez offert et que on devait leur faire un procé et tout !!  
  
** le survivant entre deux mondes...**  
  
Chapitre 7 : Départs...  
  
D'un geste brusque Harry tourna la tête, pour apercevoir celle de son parrain souriant devant lui.  
  
Harry lui sauta au cou, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ait envie de bouger. Mais ils furent interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte.  
  
Sirius alla ouvrir : c'était Mlle Merry. Celle-ci se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec vigueur (yékéya : avec vigoureusit voyons !!!!!), avant de remarquer la présence de Harry dans la pièce.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Harry ?  
  
- Eh bien je ne sais pas trop mais je suis très heureux d'être l ! Enfin pas pour avoir vu ce que j'ai vu mais pour avoir revu mon parrain ! (Babar : vas-y embrouille nous avec tes pa vu de voir mais j'ai vu et pour revoir !!!!)  
  
- Oui mais comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Alors là par contre je n'en sais rien. J'était avec vous professeur, puis vous êtes partie, je me suis mis à crier, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison, et quand j'ai réouvert les yeux j'était l !  
  
- Tu dis des bêtises Harry, tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur même de l'école, dit gentiment Sirius, dis nous comment tu as fait ?  
  
- Tu sais chéri, j'ai entendu Harry crier et quand je suis venu voir ce qu'il avait, il n'était plus là, par contre ce n'était pas un cri normal.  
  
- Comment ça pas normal ? demanda Harry, moi j'ai pourtant bien senti mes cordes vocales vibrer !  
  
- Eh bien je ne t'ai pas entendu avec mes oreilles mais avec mon cœur. Et lorsque je suis allée prévenir le directeur de mon départ, il avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose. Il m'a dit avoir lui aussi ressenti ce cri au coeur mais qu'il savait aussi que pendant cet instant là un transplanage s'était fait mais il n'a pas réussi à savoir si quelqu'un était entré ou sorti de l'école.  
  
- Il faudrait alors que tu nous expliques où et qui t'as appris à transplaner.  
  
- Mais puisque je vous dit que je n'ai rien fait, et je ne sais pas comment transplaner alors arrêtez de . . .  
  
- Tu sais à moi tu peux me le dire, je suis ton parrain, je suis là pour te protéger.  
  
- Et bien tu ferrais mieux d'arrêter de me protéger, regarde ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois. Et puis pour le balai fallait pas te sentir obligé de me mettre une lettre pour m'expliquer ce qui t'était arrivé, fallait pas non plus que tu essayes à tout prix de me donner de tes nouvelles ou d'essayer de me voir, j'aurais été trop heureux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues déjà mouillées. -Et surtout ne te sens pas obligé d'être comme mon père où tu risquerais de finir comme lui.  
  
Harry s'effondra en larmes sur le sol, une once de choc parcourut soudain le coeur de tous les êtres vivants à des kilomètres à la ronde : tous pouvaient sentir le désespoir du jeune homme.  
  
Sirius voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, mais Harry disparut dans un éclair avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste.  
  
- Il doit être comme James, dit Sirius.  
  
- C'est à dire ?  
  
- ben , James, quand il était très en colère, arrivait à faire des trucs incroyables, comme faire léviter tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce pendant une ou deux secondes. Et un jour ou plutôt un soir vers les 4h du matin, il était en colère comme je ne l'avais jamais vu, et en une seconde il avait fissuré puis réparé toutes les vitres de l'école, imagine si il ne s'était pas contrôlé et qu'il avait fait exploser toutes les vitres.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il serait comme lui ?  
  
- C'est fort possible, tout d'abord je te rappelle que c'est son fils et qu'ils ont beaucoup de points communs !  
  
- Je pense que ça doit être ça, j'espère qu'il te pardonnera vite ! - Oh, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus, il est comme sa mère, il pardonne vite mais par contre je me demande si il est bien arrivé à Poudlard.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤( Babar : oooo les belles étoiles !!!! la la constellations de la Grande Ourse et puis la du Dragon et le cygne et Andromède waouuuu)  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans le bureau de Mlle Merry, se leva, et partit vers la Grande Salle avant de se rappeler que le repas avait dû se terminer depuis longtemps, il prit donc la direction des cuisines.  
  
Dobby l'accueillit à bras ouverts, et il fut reçu comme un roi par les elfes de maisons, qui lui offrirent un festin. Après s'être rempli l'estomac, Harry ne retourna pas dans son dortoir mais prit la direction de l'ancienne salle de l'AD, la main dans la poche trifouillant sans cesse le pendentif en argent.  
  
Harry ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui alors il ne savait pas très bien comment la salle allait être décoré.  
  
Quand il entra il fut à bout de souffle, une salle aux proportions extraordinaires, contenait une immense collection d'instruments de musique.  
  
Il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils et sortit le livre qui accompagnait pendentif, seul le descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor pouvait lire ne serait ce que le titre du livre, qui d'ailleurs s'intitulait « Voyages Parallèles ».  
  
Celui-ci expliquait que plusieurs mondes existaient, mais ils avaient tous une particularité, un événement qui ne s'était pas déroulé de la même manière, ainsi une infinité de monde existait, et le collier était le passeport pour se déplacer d'un monde à l'autre.  
  
Des règles très précises devaient être respectées. Lors du départ, il y avait certaines choses qu'il fallait savoir avant de partir, Harry commença donc à lire.  
  
_Cher héritier, chère héritière, si entre tes mains ce livre y est, c'est que depuis longtemps ma vie est terminée. Dans les premières pages de cet ouvrage, de précises explications te seront données, par la suite l'histoire de tous mes voyages te sera racontée et par ma permission tu pourras les lire et les jugés. A la fin des pages blanches te seront destinées, pour que toi aussi tu racontes tes péripéties. Fais de bons voyages, mais respecte une règle_ :

« Ne laisse jamais ton coeur entre deux mondes »  
  
**1-** Comment faire pour le premier départ : mettre le collier, serrer très fort le pendentif et prononcer la formule choisie ( pour la choisir se référer au paragraphe 5 ) et verser une larme.  
  
**2-** Comment faire pour passer d'un monde à un autre : rien de plus simple, serrer très fort le collier et verser une larme.  
  
**3-** Ce qui vous arrive lorsque vous arrivez dans un nouveau monde : Vous obtiendrez une vision des événements principaux du monde dans lequel vous arrivez, puis des événements précis sur les sorciers et la vie de la personne que vous allez être dans ce monde.  
  
**4-** Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire :  
  
Rester plus de 5 ans dans le même monde.  
  
Dévoiler l'existence des mondes à une personne en qui vous n'avez pas totalement confiance.  
  
Changer complètement la personnalité de la personne chez qui vous serez incarné.  
  
**5-** Comment choisir la formule : Pour le voyage il faudra prononcer la formule : « Aéridium Carmia Fédus » suivit du voeu et du nombre de mondes que vous voulez visités (en comptant le vôtre donc minimum 2 ) Par exemple, vous vous trouvez trop gros, vous allez alors prononcer la formule suivante : « Aéridium Carmia Fédus, moi [ PRENOM-NOM ] je souhaite allez dans [ le nombre ] mondes où je ne suis pas gros. »  
  
**6-** Comment revenir dans son propre corps : si vous n'avez pas dépassé les délais il vous suffit d'aller dans le dernier monde qui se trouve juste avant le votre, de tenir le pendentif et de dire la formule, avant de verser une larme : « Sudéf Aimrac Muidiréa. » Si vous avez dépassé les délais de 5 ans dans un monde, vous devez dire la formule et jurer de ne plus jamais utiliser l'Oméridia. Cette promesse étant magique elle ne pourra en aucun cas être remise en question.  
  
Pour terminer voici un récapitulatif de la méthodologie à suivre : - premier départ, mettre le collier, dire la formule et verser une larme, observation d'un résumé de l'histoire de la personne chez qui tu seras incarné, pour aller dans un autre monde serrer très fort le pendentif et tu verses une larme, un autre résumé du monde dans lequel tu arrives, lorsque la boucle sera bouclée (quelle logique !!!), tu auras fait alors le tour des mondes, tu reviendras donc dans ton monde mais pas dans ton propre corps mais dans celui d'un autre.  
  
Pour reprendre ta place, dans le dernier monde avant le tien tu prononceras la formule de retour, et si un 2 février à minuit pile tu es parti, le 2 février à minuit pile tu retrouveras ton corps.  
  
Le texte se terminait là, Harry ferma le livre et le remit dans sa poche, il prit le collier dans ses mains et joua quelques secondes avec les éclats de la lune qui se réfléchissaient sur le métal et le petit diamant. Il le mit autour du cou mais ne prononça pas tout de suite la formule. Il s'approcha d'abord de la guitare et commença à jouer un doux morceau.  
  
_D'où j viens ? Très loin !_

_ Où je vais ? Personne ne le sait !_

_ Alors en attendant je vous dis où je suis.  
  
On dit souvent que j'ai l'air d'avoir  
  
Tout pour moi mais c'est sans savoir  
  
Les fantômes qui me hantent et  
  
Les requiems que je me chante  
  
Je joue au dur chaque jour qui passe  
  
Et les pierres de chaque mur, un jour se cassent  
  
Je suis peut-être la roche qu'on croit  
  
Mais je suis plus fragile que je veux qu'on voie  
  
Maman m'aurait dit avant de partir  
  
Montre jamais tes faiblesses et dans le pire  
  
Reste fort ravale tes larmes  
  
Car ta fierté restera ta plus belle arme  
  
Donc je sais rire quand il le faut  
  
Mais faut pas croire que j'craque dès qu'on me tourne le dos  
  
Je marche droit pour ne pas plier  
  
D'ailleurs je chante souvent pour ne pas crier  
  
Quand je pense à la vie  
  
J'fais face à mes nuits  
  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que  
  
Je suis seul au monde  
  
Y'a rien à faire, j'suis seul au monde  
  
Je peux plus le taire, j'suis seul au monde  
  
Je me sens seul au monde  
  
J'haïs Noël et toutes ses bêtes fêtes de famille et tout ce qui rappelle une plus belle vie  
  
Je suis jaloux de vous les chanceux qui prenez votre chair et votre sang pour acquis  
  
J'ai horreur de votre piti  
  
Je prends très mal votre générosit  
  
Ca fait déjà un bout que je me suffis  
  
C'est pas vrai mais pour être fort c'est ça que je me dis  
  
Quoiqu'il arrive il faut que je reste dans mon rôle (ouais)  
  
Quoiqu'il arrive il faut pas que je perde le contrôle (ouais)  
  
Je pense à moi avant le reste du monde  
  
Car avec les années je me suis rendu compte  
  
Que si c'est pas moi ce sera personne  
  
Pas moi ni toi ni personne  
  
Ici-bas c'est chacun pour soit  
  
Pour les pauvres et fiers solitaires comme moi  
  
Quand je pense à ma vie  
  
Seul face à mes nuits  
  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que  
  
Je suis seul au monde  
  
Y'a rien à faire, j'suis seul au monde  
  
Je peux plus le taire, j'suis seul au monde  
  
Je me sens seul au monde  
  
Je suis seul au monde  
  
Y'a rien à faire, j'suis seul au monde  
  
Je peux plus le taire, j'suis seul au monde  
  
Je me sens seul au monde  
_  
Harry posa la guitare par terre, prit le pendentif, des larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues et il murmura :  
  
- Aéridium Carmïa Fedus, moi HARRY POTTER je souhaite aller dans 5 mondes où je ne suis pas le survivant.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤FIN ! ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$  
  
voilà c'est fini désolé si ce chapitre est très très court mais la suite sera mieux ( Babar : oh oui je peux vous l'assurer que le chapitre 8 est du tonnerre !!! il pète le feu !!!)je vous le promet ! kissssss et reviews please ! hazéêva lavana. . . . . la louve blanche . . . .


	8. un ange dans le ciel

Coucou ! je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour le retard plus qu'énorme que j'ai eut mais ce chapitre est tellement long que pour l corriger il a fallu beaucoup de temps !

Bon je vous fais un petit rappel Harry après avoir chanter est partis avec son pendentifs.

Comme vous allez le remarquer lorsqu'Harry arrivera dans un monde il ne se comportera pas forcement comme le vrai Harry alors ne vous étonnez pas de sa façon d'être !

Bon je vous laisse écrivez moi plein de reviews je vous aimes !!

Kisss

Hazéêva lavana.... la louve blanche....

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**kinyo black**

merci beaucoup voila la suite !

**Gally-chan**

coucou voila la suite desolé j'ai pas été très rapide mais celui la je pense va te plaire il est long !!

**MiniJaguard**

merci beucoup pour tous ces compliments !!

voila la suite qui je pense va te plaire !!

**Dawnay**

désolé d'avoir été si longue voici le chap 8 bonne lecture !

**Helene**

ce n'est pas grave le plus important c'est de l'avoir retrouvé !! bonne lecture

**Luwelin**

bon ben toi tu le connais déjà le chap suivant !! ca nous rappelle de bon souvenir !! QUEL EST LE ....

bonne lecture si tu le reli !

**Kenny**

j'ai bien aimé la longueur de ta reviews tu as interet a en faire autant pour ce chapitre !!

**Arathorn**

désolé d'avoir été si longue voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!

**mystéry**

oui la suite la voici mais comme tu m'as écris au chap 1 je ne sais pas si tu as lu les chapitre 2 3 4 5 6 et 7 mais bon c'est pas grave tu peux toujours les lire maintenant !! bonne lecture!

**le survivant entre deux mondes...**

Chapitre 8 : un ange dans le ciel : 

Harry ressentit une vive douleur au fond de son être, de son âme, de son coeur. Un indescriptible sentiment de vide, de ne pas être entier le submergea, une partie de lui manquait, il n'était plus le même. 

D'un seul coup tous ces vides se comblèrent, mais la sensation de différence resta intacte. Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux et pourtant il put voir un numéro scintiller devant ses pupilles. '6321194', puis un film passa et repassa continuellement dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que les moindre détails se gravent dans sa mémoire. L'Histoire du Monde, des Sorciers, le même monde que celui qu'il venait de quitter à un détail près, il n'était plus le survivant mais un élève normal, dont 99 des élèves n'avaient jamais entendu parler ou même remarqué. C'était un élève timide, qui ne se mettait jamais en avant, un élève qui ne jouait pas au Quidditch, un élève qui avait des parents séparés, comme beaucoup d'élèves, un élève qui aurait donner toute la fortune du monde pour être le survivant, ce jeune homme que tout le monde admire, qui est fort et qui n'a pas peur de se mettre en avant, il était dans la peau d'un Harry qui aurait aimé s'appeler Ronald Weasley.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé, son meilleur ami Ron était ici le survivant.

Ce qui avait le plus choqué Harry c'était qu'en partant il était persuadé que, forcement dans les autres mondes, Mimi et Ron seraient ses meilleurs amis. Mais non, il était seul encore une fois.

Les visions reprirent, cette fois il voyait la vie du survivant, Ron, défiler devant ses yeux. La première scène fut la plus terrible : Ron alors âgé de un an, allait par cette soirée être baptisé dans le monde des sorciers, Le Survivant. Harry eut un haut le coeur, il voyait la famille Weasley entière se faire massacrer, de la même manière que ses parents à lui, sauf que là 7 personnes étaient mortes. Arthur fut le premier, puis Voldemort s'amusa à tuer les enfants dans l'ordre où ils étaient venus au monde, jusqu'au moment où il voulut jeter le sort mortel sur la petite frimousse rousse de Ron, et que Molly s'interposa. Se fut alors elle qui mourut, la suite se passait de la même manière que dans son monde à lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans son dortoir, deux autres garçons se trouvaient à ses côtés, il ne les avait jamais vu et pourtant il semblait connaître toute leur vie, leur nom, leur prénom, s'ils avaient des frères, des soeurs, ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leurs vacances d'été.

Il regarda sa montre machinalement, et il fut surprit de constater qu'elle marchait très bien, le Harry Potter de ce monde n'avait bien entendu pas participé au tournoi des trois sorciers lors de sa quatrième année. Il n'avait pas plongé dans le lac, d'ailleurs à part travailler il n'avait pas fait grand chose, sa vie n'avait pas été très passionnante, et Harry commençait à regretter le fait d'avoir voulu changer.

Non il avait eut raison de partir, de vouloir se changer les idées, de toute façon il allait revenir. Il décida de se lever voyant le soleil pointer à l'horizon laissant entrer un mince rayon dans la chambre.

Il alla prendre sa douche et fut particulièrement choqué par le reflet que lui envoyait le miroir, ce n'était pas le même Harry. Bien sûr physiquement il lui ressemblait, il avait les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux verts étaient toujours brillants, ses lunettes rondes toujours cassés, mais la fine cicatrice n'était plus là.

Depuis sa première année il avait toujours rêvé que cette cicatrice disparaisse, mais maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus, il voulait la voir apparaître, et avec son index il traça sa forme comme si elle allait soudainement apparaître.

Un proverbe moldu lui revint à l'esprit : " On se rends compte qu'on aime vraiment quelque chose où quelqu'un que, lorsque on l'a perdu."

Maintenant qu'Hermione et Ron n'était plus près de lui pour le soutenir s'il allait mal, même le fait de pouvoir voir ses parents ne l'enthousiasmait plus, ce n'étaient pas ses parents mais ceux du Harry Potter de Ce monde.

Harry termina de s'habiller et prit la petite feuille de métal entre ses mains mouillées, une larme coula sur sa joue.

Le 72941 s'inscrivit devant ses yeux pendant un instant puis un nouveau film commença. Dans ce monde, après avoir pris connaissance de la malédiction, Voldemort choisit de tuer Neville Longdubat plutôt que Harry, celui-là devint alors le survivant.

Heureusement, Harry n'était pas un parfait inconnu dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. C'était, en fait, plutôt l'inverse : il était le capitaine de Quidditch, mais aussi un élève qui ne fait rien en cours, à part énerver ses professeurs! Il était aussi un sacré coureur de jupon qui a causé beaucoup de dégâts dans le coeur de nombreuses jeunes filles, mais dans le fond, la seule personne dont il a toujours été amoureux était sa meilleure amie, Jenny Bataïe qui était arrivée au cours de la première année, la seule fille du collège qui osait encore lui résister.

Harry était stupéfié, jamais il aurait pensé être comme ça un jour! Mais il est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux, tout doucement pour s'habituer au noir de la chambre. Il ne se trouvait pas dans le dortoir de Gryffondor mais dans une chambre avec un seul lit. Il remarqua soudain un éclat de la lune qui se reflétait dans une insigne de préfet posée sur la table. Cela expliquait tout! Il était tout simplement dans une des chambres de préfet.

Au dessous de la cheminée, une grande horloge indiquait que le soleil allait bientôt se lever et il fallait qu'il prenne une douche ! Car même si il y a quelques minutes il en a prit une, il n'était pas dans le même monde et donc il devait encore en prendre une !

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain en serviette, il se dirigea vers l'armoire pour choisir sa tenue, mais au moment où il jeta un oeil dedans, il la referma aussitôt, un air horrifié sur le visage, puis la réouvrit tout doucement.

En regardant les habits qui s'y trouvaient Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer de toute sa vie qu'il allait être obligé de porter . . . CA !

Il fouilla pour voir si il n'y avait vraiment pas de fringues à peu près convenables,mais non il n'y avait que des débardeurs moulants rouges, noirs ou blancs, des chemises tout aussi près du corps et de même couleur, et des pantalons pas très bouffants !

Harry dut faire avec et il se dit que c'était le moment d'en profiter puisque chez lui il ne porterait jamais ça !

Après quelques minutes, il se retrouva devant la glace : il n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Un vrai beau gosse se tenait devant lui, et même Drago Malefoy de son monde faisait pale allure comparé à lui.

Sa tenue composée d'une chemise rouge, d'un jeans noir, d'une ceinture rouge, de chaussure de la même couleur, et d'une chaîne en argent pour compléter le tout, faisait l'effet d'une bombe.

Le problème, maintenant, était de se coiffer. Le pot de gel à le main, il essaya toutes les coiffures possibles, la dernière fut finalement la bonne, les cheveux plaqués en arrière avec quelques mèches couleur or sur le dessus.

Il mit ses lunettes, qu'il avait transformées en lunettes de soleil rectangulaires, enfila sa robe de sorcier par dessus ses habits et partit prendre son petit déjeuner. A chaque seconde des flashs lui arrivaient, il savait par exemple, qu'à chaque fin de cours il enlevait sa robe de sorcier, et la remettait à chaque début de cours.

Il savait aussi que la seule personne qui avait réussi à lui faire du mal était Jenny qui, un jour, lui avait dit sur un coup de tête " de toute façon tu n'es qu'une pauvre tache, tu te la joues je-peux-avoir-n'importe-quelle-fille-et-la-larguer-en-moins-d'une-semaine mais c'est tout simplement que tu n'es pas capable d'en garder une ! t'es qu'un gros con qui n'a pas de coeur."

Bien entendu après elle s'était excusée mais cette phrase lui avait fait tellement mal, surtout venant d'elle, qu'elle était restée gravée dans sa mémoire.

Il arriva dans la grande salle et avança vers la table des Gryffondors, en un coup d'oeil il la reconnut tout de suite, il s'assit en face d'elle et la fixa des yeux comme ce que d'après un flash il faisait tous les matins et qui lui déplaisait d'ailleurs.

- Bonjours mon coeur, lui dit-il.

- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas ton coeur, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Oulala, mais c'est qu'il est énervé mon petit ange, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne cesseras donc jamais ?

- Quoi donc ma chérie ?

- Et bien me donner tous ses noms ridicules, de faire comme si j'était ta petite amie, de toujours vouloir savoir ce que j'ai, tu veux pas me lâcher que je puisse respirer un peu.

- D'accord je te lâche, mais je te préviens, si je le fais tu n'auras vraiment plus aucune nouvelle de moi.

- Ca m'étonnerais que tu y arrives ! dit Jenny

- Ah bon ? Mademoiselle voudrait parier ?

- D'accord. On parie que tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'au matin du Bal d'Halloween !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne ?demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors si c'est moi qui gagne, donc que je ne t'adresse plus la parole avant le matin du 31 octobre, tu passes la soirée du bal avec moi!

- QUOI ???

- Je n'ai pas dit la soirée après le Bal mais la soirée du Bal donc dès que la musique s'arrête on rentre chacun chez soit !

- D'accord mais si c'est moi qui gagne ? demanda Jenny.

- Je ne sais pas choisis toi !

- Alors, tu devras sortir avec aucune fille pendant tout le mois de novembre.

- Marché conclu.

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main, Harry se leva et changea de place, laissant Jenny seule avec ses oeufs brouillés. Il alla s'assoire aux côtés de sa petite amie du moment et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il voulait lui parler.

Ils sortirent alors de la salle, des larmes emplissaient déjà les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Alors ça y est tu vas me dire que c'est fini entre nous et tu vas me quitter.

- A vrai dire, c'est presque cela mais pas tout à fait. En fait, j'aimerais que, pour une fois, ce soit quelqu'un qui me plaque.

- Mais qui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote, tu sais très bien que je parle de toi.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux que je fasse.

- Et bien j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui me plaques et non l'inverse!

- Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te plaque, je t'aime moi !

- Sinon c'est moi qui te plaque tu piges ?

- Non je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu me racontes.

- Bon ok, je ne voulais pas être méchant mais là je pense que tu l'as bien cherché alors je te plaque, j'en ai marre de toi alors fous le camps c'est assez clair là ?

Elle s'effondra en larme et partit en courant vers la salle commune. Harry n'avait plus faim, il remonta alors dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires pour la matinée.

Il se dirigea vers la salle du prochain cours perdu dans ses pensées, tellement qu'il reversa quelqu'un dans le couloir, il s'excusa et reprit son chemin, laissant seul avec ses bouquins, l'élève prénommée Jenny.

- C'est pas croyable !! Il n'a même pas remarqué que c'était moi !

Harry descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, il fallait qu'il se dépêche sinon il allait arriver en retard et Rogue détestait particulièrement qu'il ne soit pas à l'heure.

Non il détestait que Lin's ne soit pas à l'heure mais pas le Harry de ce monde.

Il prit alors son temps, discuta avec quelques tableaux jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant la salle de Rogue. Il ne prit pas la peine de taper et entra la tête haute.

Rogue ne s'interrompit même pas en voyant qui était l'élève en retard. Mais au moment où il franchit la porte d'entrée, il dut faire une pause car un nombre incalculable de Flashs venaient se poser devant ses yeux, Lin's fut complètement envahi par tout ce qu'il avait pu faire dans cette classe! Aucun cours de potion n'avait été épargné.

- Mr Potter ?

- . . .

- MR POTTER, vous voulez bien arrêter d'avoir cette tête d'ahuri et aller vous assoire à votre place, je ne vous le redirais pas cent fois.

- hein! Quoi ? vous pouvez répéter je n'ai pas bien entendu !

- Vous savez à qui vous me faites penser Potter ?

- Je n'ose imaginer professeur, Harry faisait des grimaces de dégoût.

- Arrêter de faire l'imbécile, je voulais parler de notre fausse célébrité, ses yeux se tournèrent vers Neville qui parlait avec Ron, un rictus se forma sur le visage du professeur mais avant qu'il n'ait pu enlever le moindre point à Neville, Harry lui coupa la parole.

- Et savez-vous à qui vous me faites penser lorsque vous êtes comme ça ?

- Comment osez-vous. . . .

- Vous me faites penser à vous même, bien entendu car personne ne peut ou voudrait vous ressembler, mais le jour où je vous ai annoncé que Mlle Rusard, vous savez la concierge du collège, était célibataire et qu'elle vous trouvait séduisant, beurk les goût de chiotte qu'elle a !

Rogue devint tout rouge et murmura quelque chose d'incompressible qui devait signifier "un jour je te tuerais Potter."

Harry alla s'assoire à sa table et commença à préparer un nouveau plan pour énerver Rogue!

- Mr Potter pouvez vous me dire ce que j'obtiens si je mélange de la poudre d'os de géant, des feuilles d'Arguiméla et du sang noir d'Eveink, au lieu de gribouiller je ne sais quoi sur ce bout de parchemin.

- Vous savez très bien que j'écris la lettre d'amour pour Mlle Rusard que vous m'avez demandé, mais pour répondre à votre question, si j'étais vous je ne mélangerais pas ces produits car cela forme un acide hyper puissant qui fait tout fondre, et en particulier votre chaudron, puis ce sera au tour de la pierre puis de la terre et après avoir fait fondre le magma il s'attaquera au reste de la terre !

Mais si par contre vous rajoutez un coeur de cafard, chose très dur à trouver, et que vous le mélangiez à la préparation juste avant le sang alors vous obtiendrez un magnifique savon que vous pourrez parfumer avec des fruits ! bien entendu ne croyez pas que je dise ça car vous en avez extrêmement besoin, je n'oserais pas !

La classe hurla de rire et le pauvre Rogue dut crier pour faire le silence, mais la classe hurla de plus belle car une craie avait lévité et écrivait sur le tableau " Je suis moche, j'ai les cheveux gras et je pue. . . Qui suis-je ? . . . . . . . Rogue ! "

Le prénommé se retourna et quand il vit le tableau, il s'effondra en larmes et partit dans le couloir, ce qui eut pour effet de relancer le fou rire général.

Harry se leva, monta sur la petite estrade et instaura le silence.

- Cher élèves je voudrais vous faire part des nouvelles règles instaurées par moi même dans cette salle. Il n'y en aura que trois, la première est que nous ne ferons des blagues à ce cher Rogue qu'un seul cours sur deux, je ne veux pas non plus qu'il se suicide à cause de nous !

Deuxième règle, pendant les cours où il n'y a pas de canulars je veux que la classe soit impeccable, personne ne parle, personne ne mâche de chewing-gum ou autre bonbon tout le monde fait ses devoirs et apprend ses cours, je ne veux aucun point enlevé pendant ses cours, dans aucune de nos deux maisons.

Et pour finir, la règle la plus essentielle pour le bon fonctionnement, aucune dispute entre les maisons ne sera admise, dites vous en entrant dans cette salle que vous êtes juste des élèves de Poudlard.

Est-ce bien clair pour tout le monde?

- OUI !!!

- Vous avez des questions ?

- NON !!!

- Très bien maintenant, silence irréprochable jusqu'à la sonnerie, il a eu sa dose de canulars pour la journée.

Harry retourna à sa place et commença la potion que lui avait demander Rogue avant de l'interroger.

Finalement ce n'est pas si mal d'être meneur et connu !

Rogue revint quelques minutes après, il s'assit à son bureau et regarda la classe préparer la potion, attendant le moindre faux geste d'un élève pour pouvoir se défouler et enlever des tonnes de points.

Mais personne ne rata sa potion, et chacun à leur tour lui ramena un échantillon de la potion et rangea les ustensiles convenablement.

Rogue était plus énervé que jamais, et Harry présentait que la classe d'après allait en prendre plein leur tête.

Lin's n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait su ce que Rogue lui avait demandé, il ne savait pourtant pas la réponse mais elle lui était apparue en Flash.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et une vision lui traversa l'esprit, il se voyait en train de lire la page d'un livre et de réciter une formule.

Celle-ci lui permettait de pas à avoir à apprendre, elle le faisait retenir tout et n'importe quoi !

Donc après avoir dit cette formule il pouvait lire un livre et il pouvait alors le réciter sans en oublier la moindre virgule.

Lin's savait que cette formule allait beaucoup lui servir mais il fallait prier pour que la même formule marche dans son monde à lui.

Un élève l'interpella au détour d'un couloir, c'était Neville.

- Merci Harry pour tout à l'heure!

- Mais de rien mon pote, ça fait toujours plaisir de rendre service, et puis ça ne m'aurait pas plus si il me l'avait dit à moi !

- A tout de suite en cours !

- Ciao !

Harry poursuivit son chemin et entra dans la salle du professeur Binns, une seule différence pouvait être constatée entre les deux mondes mais elle était bénigne, Mr Binns était ici vivant, mais aucun changement dans ses cours ne pouvait être décelé.

Harry s'assit au fond de la classe, mit sont livre à la verticale pour que le professeur ne puisse voir ce qu'il faisait.

Il récita alors à voix basse la formule pour augmenter sa mémoire et commença à lire l'épais volume de L'Histoire de Poudlard, le livre préféré d'Hermione, peut-être trouvera-t-il des information sur les héritiers même si ce n'était pas de son monde.

Ne restant plus qu'un quart d'heure de cours et ayant fini son livre, il s'amusa à son jeu favori qui consistait à voir quel couple pouvait être créé selon qui matait qui dans la classe, mais lorsque son regard tomba sur Justin Flinch Fletchey une tempête de colère se déchaîna dans son coeur, il matait Jenny, sa Jenny, sachant pertinemment que lui, il l'aimait, non il ne le savait pas mais ce n'était pas une raison de la regarder avec ces yeux de crapaud baveux. Non il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de réflexion, il avait fait un pari et comptait bien le gagner et passer la soirée avec celle qui faisait battre son coeur à la chamade.

Harry se leva, rangea ses affaires à toute vitesse et sortit de la classe, sans même que le prof ne relève la tête de ses notes, si il était resté ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus il y aurait eu un meurtre.

Une envie de crier le prit, il décida alors de se calmer et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut une guitare, Lin's savait que dans ce monde aussi Harry savait chanter donc il n'y aurait pas de problème!

Il courut jusqu'à la salle sur demande et entra dans la même pièce qu'avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Harry prit l'instrument dans ses mains, joua quelques notes et commença à chanter sur un rythme doux et mélodieux.

Dans la classe, Jenny se posait beaucoup de questions à propos d'Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver ? Déjà ce matin il l'avait renversée et c'était à peine s'il s'était excusé, et là il venait de quitter à toute vitesse la classe pour on ne sait quelle raison, j'espère que ce n'est pas ce pari qui lui a tourné la tête.

Le cours de ses pensées et celles de tous les étudiants du collège furent interrompues, car quelque part dans le château quelqu'un chantait et tous les murs de l'école retransmettait cette chanson comme des haut-parleurs l'auraient fait.

Jenny tendit l'oreille et crut reconnaître la voix de Harry.

_Pour les jours silencieux, où j'écoute tomber la pluie_

_Et les matins frileux qui me font regretter la vie_

_Pour toutes ces différences qui créent l'indifférence, depuis,_

_Pour les heures passées à regarder tourner l'ennui._

_Et les trésors cachés qu'on enterre à jamais sans vie,_

_Par tous les souvenirs qui s'ennuient à mourir, et puis,_

_Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois_

_Que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas._

_Rien ne te remplace, je manque de toi, je meurs de toi_

_Et je m'aperçois que tu manques à l'espace._

_Pour cacher mes erreurs que je commets par coeur, et si,_

_Au profit du bonheur, j'échangerais la douleur sans bruit._

_Pour ces sommeils qui dansent, comme des récompenses enfuies,_

_Quand le bleu des nuances devient gris de souffrance, aussi_

_Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois_

_Que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas._

_Rien ne te remplace, je manque de toi, je meurs de toi_

_Et je m'aperçois que tu manques à l'espace._

_Laisse moi te faire respirer, juste une heure encore_

_La fleur fanée, qu'est ma vie sans toi._

_Pour les jours silencieux où j'écoute tomber la pluie_

_Et les matins de Dieu, je te regarde chaque nuit._

_Jenny j't'aime._

Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Harry posa la guitare et sortit de la salle, essuyant vite les traces de faiblesse encore visibles. Il se dirigea vers la Grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner, sur le chemin quelqu'un l'interpella, c'était elle, Jenny, en pleurs.

- Harry, je te déteste, me faire ça à moi, c'est vraiment ignoble!

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, si tu crois que je vais me jeter dans tes bras tout ça parce que tu sais chanter dans un micro, c'est vraiment que tu ne me connais pas.

- Quoi ? tu m'as entendu chanter ??

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard JE TE DETESTE.

Une gifle se fit sentir sur la joue encore humide de Harry, mais ce ne fut pas elle qui lui fit le plus de mal mais plutôt sentir son coeur se briser en mille morceaux.

Le sentiment d'étouffer, de ne plus pouvoir respirer le prit et il courut alors vers la tour d'astronomie où il grimpa les marches à toute vitesse. Arrivé en haut, il ouvrit la fenêtre, monta dangereusement sur le toit et lorsqu'il fut certain que plus personne ne pouvait le voir ou l'entendre il s'effondra en larme pour la seconde fois.

Harry reprit ses esprits, il avait court de divination, et cela faisait déjà une demi heure que le cours avait débuté, impossible d'aller chercher ses affaire puis de remonter toute la tour nord, il n'aurait jamais assez de temps.

Il traversa alors la plupart des toits jusqu'à parvenir à celui de la tour nord. Reproduisant les mouvement d'un équilibriste, il parvint jusqu'à une des fenêtres restées ouvertes et entra dans la salle sans que personne ne l'ai remarqué, il s'assit à la table vide devant lui et fit semblant de s'intéresser aux nuages de sa boule de cristal.

Une forme apparut dans le brouillard, elle devenait de plus en plus nette, elle forma un visage que Harry connaissait très bien, Jenny, celle-ci lui criait inlassablement " JE TE DETESTE "

- NON ! cria Harry alors qu'il sentait son coeur saigner.

- Que vous arrive-t-il Mr Potter, qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Non, un sanglot étouffait sa voix.

- Allons dites moi ce qui vous arrive.

- C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute, je suis un pauvre . . . Crétin.

Il prit la boule de cristal et la jeta contre le mur avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour partir.

Mme Trenawley le retint par la robe.

- Que faites vous, si vous voulez sortir ce n'est pas par ici.

- Je suis arrivé par ici je peux bien repartir de la même manière, Lâchez moi. Sa voix était emplie d'une fureur telle que la prof prit peur et le lâcha. Malheureusement, son élan lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba dans le vide sans un cri.

Le noir des ténèbres remplaça la lumière du jour.

Tout lui revint à l'esprit d'un coup, tous ses sens venaient de se réveiller, son esprit passa de silence, au bruit, du noir total à d'une douce lumière, mais le plus spectaculaire fut le toucher, et le mal de toutes les blessures qu'il devait avoir sur le corps, un seul événement rassurant à ses côtés, la chaleur humaine de la main d'une jeune fille dans la sienne. Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement, ce devait être la nuit, une jeune fille dormant paisiblement sa main dans la sienne, Jenny.

Le lendemain matin il fut impossible de savoir laquelle de Mme Pomfresh et Jenny était la plus énervée.

Mme Pomfresh n'avait plus de patient mais un simple petit mot d'excuse. Et Jenny elle était en colère car elle n'avait même pas eu de petit mot. Il ne lui avait rien dit, l'avait laissée dormir et maintenant elle allait être en retard en cours d'enchantement.

Heureusement elle était très forte en cours, et étant une des chouchous du prof il n'allait pas la renvoyer, elle arriva pile à l'heure mais il ne restait plus qu'une seule place, à côté de Harry.

Elle lui jeta un regard froid et empli de haine, et s'installa le plus loin de lui.

Flitwick leur annonça qu'ils allaient s'entraîner sur les duels et décida que les binômes seront formés par les voisins de table, ils allaient donc se retrouver ensemble.

Ils s'installèrent au fond de la classe le plus loin possible du prof.

- Alors j'ai droit à des excuses ou tu vas encore me laisser en plan ?

- Quelles excuses ? demanda-t-il.

- QUELLES EXCUSE ? mais tu te fous de moi ? j'apprend que tu es tombé de la tour de divination, je reste auprès de toi à l'infirmerie tous les soirs pendant deux semaines, et tu penses que je n'ai pas le droit à quelques explications ?

- Je t'ai tout expliqué, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire.

- Tout expliqué ?? je ne comprend pas pourtant, tu ne m'as rien dit.

- C'est vrai, je ne t'ai rien dit, mais je te l'ai dit comme on le faisait avant pour se parler.

- C'est à dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour tout oublier de notre amitié.

- Mais non tu sais bien que je n'ai rien oublié.

- Ah bon pourtant, si depuis le début de notre pari tu n'avais pas enlevé ta bague tu aurais peut-être pu me convaincre que tu n'as pas oublié.

Mais oui ! la bague ! Lors de leur troisième année, ils étaient allés dans un magasin et avaient acheté deux bagues identiques, une pierre noire ornait un anneau simple en argent, et quand on soulevait la petite pierre et que l'on mettait un papier dans le creux, il arrivait directement dans la bague jumelle.

C'était ainsi qu'ils arrivaient à communiquer en cours lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à côté. Leurs parents respectifs avaient dit qu'elles étaient comme des bagues de fiançailles.

Elle récupéra en vitesse ses affaires et sortit de la salle en courant.

- Heu, . . . elle ne se sentait pas bien !

Le professeur et les autres élèves retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Le cours se termina et Harry décida de se reposer, il avait une heure de libre avant le déjeuner.

Jenny était dans la salle commune assise sur un canapé et tenait la bague entre ses doigts, prenant son courage à deux mains elle souleva la petite pierre et trouva un papier qu'elle se dépêcha de déplier.

_Chère Jenny . . . _

La meilleure chose qui pouvait reposer Harry était un bon bain dans la salle des préfets, mais il fallait qu'il passe d'abord dans son dortoir pour poser ses affaires. Il arriva alors devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Bépoxiaforia Métraflixia Bourne.

Cette année ils n'avaient pas choisi des noms compliqués, pensa ironiquement Harry.

Le tableau pivota, le laissant entrer dans la salle commune. A cette heure-ci seuls quelques élèves de cinquième année étaient rassemblés dans cette pièce. La première personne qu'il remarqua, fut une jeune fille qui, assise dans un fauteuil, lui tournait le dos, elle avait une lettre à la main, non sa lettre, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes, car il lui avait toujours écrit en argent sur une feuille bleu marine.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il aille la voir sinon il serait forcément méchant, elle aussi et finalement il en aurait le coeur brisé, il s'avança alors vers les escaliers montant à sa chambre mais il fut coupé dans son chemin par Neville, qui alla directement s'asseoir et murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de SA Jenny, qui se désintéressa instantanément de sa lettre.

Une rage brûlante parcourut les veines d'Harry qui monta lentement les marches pour que personne ne remarque les envies de bagarres sanglantes qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Neville s'approcha de Jenny, il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle.

- Jenny, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il Neville ? demanda-t-elle en posant la lettre sur ses genoux.

- Vois-tu j'aimerais un conseil.

- Sur quoi exactement ?

- Et bien, c'est que . . . bon je me lance, j'aime Hermione mais je ne sais comment faire pour lui paire !

- A mon avis Neville tu n'as pas besoin de lui plaire car tu lui plais déjà, il suffit alors de tout lui avouer!

- Tu crois vraiment que je lui plais. ??!!

- Vu les éclairs qu'elle me lance depuis que tu t'es assis à cette place, je pense que oui ! Alors . . .

Elle fut coupé par un claquement de porte.

Un garçon descendait les escaliers, Harry. Il était en caleçon noir avec des petits diables rouges dessus, un peignoir sous le bras, des tongs noires aux pieds et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. ( la il faut imaginer que Harry est Rayan Phillip dans sex intention , TROP BEAUUUUUUU !!!!! )

- Excusez moi pour la porte, le vent !

- Où tu vas ? demanda Jenny qui s'était levée.

- Tout d'abord ça ne te regarde pas mais en plus où veux-tu que j'aille dans cette tenue ? en cours de potion peut-être ?

Il sortit de la salle commune, provoquant l'admiration des jeunes filles qu'il croisait sur son chemin.

Après quelques pas, il fut rejoins par Jenny haletante.

- Que fais-tu, explique moi ?

- Je vais prendre mon bain cela ne se voit pas ?

- Non! Enfin si mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, . . .tu voudrais pas arrêter de marcher s'il te plait ?

- C'est ça que tu voulais tant me dire! Harry s'arrêta en plein milieux du couloir. Alors Quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu obligé d'aller dans le salle de bain des préfets en . . . en caleçon ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie un point c'est tout.

- Non ce n'est pas la vrai raison, je sais que c'est de ma faute, je peux le lire dans tes yeux, dis moi ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ce que tu as fait ? tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Tu m'as brisé le coeur tu joues avec mes sentiments, tu crois que je t'ai pas vue avec Neville vous aviez l'air de bien flirter ensemble , je me trompe ?

- Complètement ! Neville ! mais je ne sors pas avec Neville c'est quoi ces conneries ?

- Tu crois que je vous ai pas vu tous les deux dans la salle commune, je pouvais presque t'entendre ronronner.

- Mais c'est du délire, Neville était venu me voir pour me demander quoi faire car il était amoureux d'Hermione!

A ce moment là un couple qui passait à leur hauteur s'arrêta. C'était Neville et Hermione.

- Tu . . . tu m'aimes, bégaya Hermione.

- Oui, j'osais pas te le dire! Et il fut coupé par un baisé passionné qu'Hermione lui donna.

- Pff si c'était si facile pour nous, murmura Harry pour lui même.

Il se retourna et reprit son chemin.

- Tu vois bien que je te disais la vérité, allez crois moi.

- HARRY POTTER, la statuette bougea, s'ouvrant sur le passage menant à la salle de bain.

- Tu, tu as mis ton nom comme mot de passe ! pas très original ! alors tu me crois?

- Retourne toi s'te plais.

- Non je ne me retournerais pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question.

- Et moi je répondrais à ta question quand je serais dans mon bain alors retourne toi!

( benoît, benoît tourne toi !!)

- Ok ! elle se retourna et s'assit par terre, la tête dans les mains.

- Qu'est qu'il t'arrive Harry ? Tu n'es plus le même tu n'es plus le Harry que je connaissait, gentil calme, coureur de jupon, celui qui ne tient jamais ses promesses. Dis moi ça fais combien de temps que tu n'as plus été avec une fille, 2 mois, 6 mois, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Si je ne suis pas avec une fille c'est que je peux pas. Et puis toi aussi tu n'es plus la même pour moi.

- Moi ?

- Oui, évidemment pas physiquement ou mentalement mais disons que je ne te considère plus de la même manière.

- Ah bon et comment me considères-tu ? comme toutes les autres filles, idiotes sans cervelles, et sans qualité c'est ça ?

- Non tu te trompes au contraire, tu est belle, intelligente, gracieuse dans toutes les situations, ayant toujours les mots qu'il faut pour rassurer, tu es forte, tu n'as besoin de personne pour te défendre, tu es toujours prête à aider quelqu'un qui est dans le besoin, tu n'es pas égoïste comme moi, tu n'es pas jalouse comme moi, tu ne profite pas des gens comme moi, on es tellement différent tous les deux que je me demande souvent pourquoi j't'aime.

Harry se retourna, la salle était vide, elle avait dut partir prenant peur en entendant son discours.

Il sortit du bain, se dépêcha de mettre son peignoir et au moment où il allait sortir de la salle de bain il trouva par terre un bout de papier.

_Harry, les règles changent si demain tu gagnes ton pari, je resterais la soirée entière plus la journée du lendemain avec toi, ne fais pas de bêtises, vivement demain._

_Jenny._

Harry était à ce moment là l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, excepter qu'il allait avoir 3 heures de divination juste après, une idée germa alors dans son esprit.

( je ne veux pas qu'on dise que j'ai copier sur une autre fic j'ai juste emprunté cette idée à une magnifique fic dont je vais d'ailleurs faire la pub car elle est extra, elle s'appelle " les cinq dons " c'est l'une de mes préférées alors désolé si vous vous dite que j'ai pas d'idée mais c'est juste que celle-là elle était vraiment excellente de toute façon j'en avait besoin pour la suite alors désolé ! )

Harry courut jusqu'à sa chambre, enfila deux trois vêtements et grimpa aussi vite que possible les marches de la tour, tellement vite qu'il arriva cinq minutes en avance ce qui lui était très rare surtout en divination !

Mme Trelawney les fit entrer et regretta aussitôt qu'Harry soit venu. Il s'installa au fond de la classe et commença à étudier sa boule de cristal. Soudain il cria, il s'écroula sur le sol se débattant contre on ne savait quoi.

La prof commença à paniquer, et elle criait à tous les élèves de fermer les fenêtres.

- Harry, Harry calme toi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- AAAAAA j'ai mal, Harry se tordait sur le sol, les mains sur les tempes. Ils Arrivent, Ils Arrivent AAAAAAAAAAAA.

- Mais qui Harry, dis moi.

Tout les élève entouraient à présent Harry.

- Des Démons ils veulent, ils veulent détruire notre troisième oeil. Vite vite ils arrivent !!! Je le sens j'ai mal AAAAAAAAAAAA.

- Vite vite sortez tous de la salle, il faut que je les exorcise, vous n'aurez plus cours jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini avec eux.

Les élève paniquèrent et sortirent en courant et criant de la tour de divination, suivit par Harry. Il n'en pouvait plus, il s'appuya sur l'un des murs et explosa de rire, cette vieille chouette l'avait cru !! ( Alala )

Il avait maintenant trois heures de libre, juste le temps dont il avait besoin pour faire son costume du lendemain, cette année au bal il fallait être déguiser comme toujours mais assez classe quand même.

Harry sortit au village de Près-au-Lard et s'acheta du tissus, du fil, des boutons, et des chaussures.

Il retourna ses paquets à la main à l'école et s'installa dans la salle sur demande qu'il ferma à clef pour plus de sûreté.

Après deux heures de travail acharné, Harry fut satisfait du résultat. Et après plusieurs essayages et retouches il rangea sa tenue sur un cintre pour ne pas abîmer le costume, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et posa sa baguette magique qui avait bien travaillé.

Quelques minutes de repos lui suffirent à le remettre sur pieds, il sortit de la salle en quête de Jenny.

- JENNY ? JENNYYYYYYYYYY ? , il se retourna, JENN, ah pardon tu étais là !

- Oui, mais je t'aurais entendu crier comme un phoque depuis l'autre bout du château sans problème ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Passe moi ta bague, et reviens la chercher dans un quart d'heure dans mon l. . ma chambre de préfet.

- QUOI ? dans ta chambre ?? tu me prends pour une idiote !

- Non mais arrête tu me prends pour un obsédé ou quoi ? A l'air excédé de Jenny, il rajouta, bon j'avoue, je le suis un petit peu.

- Hum !

- un peu ?

- Hum hum !

- Bon ok, j'en suis un, mais là ce est pas pour ça, de toute façon je te rappelle que je ne peux pas aller dans ta chambre.

- Tu me jures que tu ne me sauteras pas dessus?

- Oui juré craché, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit par dessus la rambarde des escaliers. Tu me crois maintenant ?

- QUEL EST LE CON QUI A CRACHE ? S'écria ou plutôt hurla le professeur dénommé Rogue.

- Oups !de toute façon cela ne peux que lui faire du bien ! alors à toute à l'heure, lui dit-il en prenant la bague.

Il retourna alors dans sa chambre en courant, manquant de rater la dernière marche.

Le quart d'heure passa et Jenny tapa à la porte, il lui ouvrit et la fit rentrer.

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici, auparavant il n'avait jamais voulu. Sur toutes les surfaces meublés se trouvaient des photos sorcières des deux amis.

- Désolé pour le bordel, j'ai pas eu le temps de ranger. Alors voici ta bague. Elle la prit et au moment où elle allait la remettre, il l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

- Non pas tout de suite, il faut d'abords que je t'explique deux trois trucs !

- Comme ?

- Et bien demain soir tu mettra la bague, et tu penseras très fort à la robe que tu voudras porter, sauf que si on passe la soirée ensemble il faudra qu'elle soit blanche pour que l'on soit assortit. Le seule truc, c'est qu'il faut que tu sois nue car la bague va aussi te créer tes sous-vêtements !

- J'imagine que c'est toi qui a choisit le style de sous-vêtements !

- Non c'est toi qui décide comme pour la robe!

- D'accord, je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Tu la mettras alors ?

- Je verrais demain ! Alors bonne nuit!

- Toi aussi mon ange.

Sur ce elle s'en alla, laissant Harry plein de rêve.

Le lendemain matin arriva très vite et Harry était d'une humeur extrêmement joyeuse!

Harry mangeait sans grand enthousiasme attendant Jenny avec impatience.

Celle-ci arriva quelques instants après, elle lui fit un bisous sonore sur le joue et lui dit:

- Je crois que tu as gagné un pari !

La journée de Harry passa avec la plus grande lenteur, les secondes devenaient des heures, et une éternité le séparait encore du bal et de Sa Jenny.

L'heure de se préparer arriva tout de même, Harry était enfin prêt, il imagina alors la robe qu'elle allait porter.

Il descendit les escaliers sous les regards admirateurs des jeunes filles et entra dans la grande salle.

Comme à son habitude, Harry présidait la cérémonie de miss et mister Poudlard.

Il monta alors sur la petite scène sous les applaudissements des élèves, tous admiraient sa tenue.

Celle-ci était complètement blanche, un costume blanc cassé, avec une chemise, une cravate, et une paire de chaussure de la même couleur, sur son dos on pouvait apercevoir d'immenses ailles formé par de grandes plumes blanches. Il s'était coiffé les cheveux à la mode Malefoy de son monde, les cheveux plaqués en arrière.

Il parcourait la salle des yeux à la recherche de sa cavalière, mais un coup d'oeil lui démontra qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée.

- Bonsoir à tous, chers élèves comme chaque année nous voilà réunis ce soir pour savoir qui seront nos élus! L'enveloppe s'il vous plait professeur.

Le professeur Dumbledore remit une enveloppe à Harry qui l'ouvrit avec lenteur pour faire augmenter le suspense.

- Notre couple de l'année est. . . Jenny Bataïl et Neville Longdubat.

Harry sentit son coeur se briser mais il parvint tout de même à continuer.

- Allez nos deux chanceux, montez sur scène que je puisse vous remettre votre diadème.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entra dans la salle, Harry en eut le souffle coupé tellement elle était belle.

Elle était habillée d'un corset blanc avec de fines perles brodées sur le dessus, le bas de sa robe était fait avec des plumes blanches identiques à celles de Harry. Sa coiffure compliquée était parsemée de petites plumes, et de longs gants de soie blanche lui couvrait les avant bras terminés eux aussi par des plumes. Comme Harry elle possédait deux grandes ailles qui partaient du haut de son dos.

Pour agrémenter le tout elle avait jeté un sort pour qu'elle lévite à quelques centimètres. Comme un ange dans le ciel elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Elle monta sur scène et rejoignit Neville. Au moment où Harry allait attacher les deux élus avec le foulard, Neville se retira et se retourna vers la foule.

- Excusez moi, mais je ne peux pas car je ne veux pas laisser ma cavalière seule alors que je lui ai promis mon bras pour la soirée. Alors si vous le voulez bien je laisse à Jenny le choix de prendre le cavalier qu'elle souhaite.

Il descendit de la scène et rejoignit Hermione qui était devenue rouge. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et ce fut Jenny qui réagit la première.

Elle prit le deuxième bout du foulard et l'attacha au poignet d'Harry sans qu'il puisse y échapper. Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant un instant et lui fit un sourire qui le faisait toujours craquer.

Harry se tourna vers la foule de jeunes.

-Désolé Messieurs mais elle a fait son choix. Bonne soirée à tous, amusez vous bien.

Dumbledore s'approcha du couple et leur remit à chacun leur diadème. Ils descendirent de la scène, main dans la main et rejoignirent les autres élèves.

-Tu es splendide ! dit-il la dévorant des yeux.

-Et toi alors ? Tu es magnifique.

-Tu as une bonne imagination à ce que je vois. Pour les sous-vêtements aussi, j'imagine!

-Harry, voyons!!!

Harry prit le pendentif entre ses doigts, une larme coula sur sa joue et déposa un long et tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui ne le repoussa pas le moins du monde.

-Pourquoi ses larmes?

-Des larmes de joie. Ca fait si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Tu danses?

Fin de ce chapitre!!!!

voila mettez moi plein de reviews je vous aimes mes lecteurs !!

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...


	9. pour un sourire aux anges

Coucou à tous je suis désolé mais je ne répondrais pas aux reviews car j'ai envie de vous mettre ce chapitre tout de suite ! bon c'est un peu compliqué à expliqué, mais comme vous avez du le comprendre harry prend la personnalité du corps dans lequel il arrive mais dans ce chapitre il y aura des passage ou c'est le vrai Harry( vous verrez quand vous lirez ) et donc c'est comme si seul harry ( le vrai le notre ) voyait ce qui se passait je sais c'est un peu compliqué mais il fallait qu'à des moment il reprenne sa personnalité alors c'est forcement un peu compliqué !

Je me rappelle d'une question sur les sentiments qu'il a dans un autre monde, en faite harry ressent les même chose que le harry du monde ou il atterri mais pas forcement aussi fort, je m'explique, harry du chapitre dernier aimait jenny, alors que notre harry l'aimait juste comme ca , comme une amie ! donc les sentiments qu'il a sont les même mais pas forcement de la même intensité ( ca peut être le contraire, dans un monde harry est content alors que notre harry est hyper content !)

Bon je sais pas si vous avez tout compris mais c'est pas grave vous pouvez toujours me poster une reviews pour me demander des explications !

Pour plus de facilité quand je parle de notre harry je dis lin's en référence à son pseudo !

Voilà bisous à tous et mettez moi plein de reviews !

Hazéêva lavana… la louve blanche…

**le survivant entre deux mondes...**

Chapitre 9 : Pour un sourire aux anges : 

91363. Le nouveau chiffre se grava dans sa mémoire. Le film arriva dans sa tête et quelques instants après, un monde étrange, très étrange, complètement différent du sien.

Les seules choses qui n'avaient pas changé étaient lui : il était le même, et Voldemort qui essayait toujours de prendre le pouvoir par la force ; le reste n'avait rien de comparable.

Drago Malefoy, le Survivant, était, dans ce monde son meilleur ami, Hermione et Ron, quant à eux étaient tout le contraire, leurs pires ennemis.

Excepté Harry, tous les élèves avaient changé de maison, les Serpentards se retrouvaient Gryffondors, les Gryffondors Serpentards, Les Poufsouffles des Serdaigles, et les Serdaigles Poufsouffles.

Mais il y avait aussi plein d'autres trucs étranges , comme par exemple le fait que Rogue soit le Gardien des Clefs et Sceaux de Poudlard ainsi que son ami, Hagrid était lui le méchant prof de potion et avait une dent contre Harry.

Pour terminer le tableau, Dumbledore était un dangereux Mangemort et était à l'heure actuelle enfermé dans la prison d'Azkaban, alors que Karkaroff était le directeur de l'école, de la même manière Sirius était un mangemort et Draco avait pour parrain le fils Croupton.

Le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire était que ses parents étaient vivants, s'aimaient, qu'il avait un grand frère de 22 ans qui se nommait Rudy et une petite soeur de 4 ans qui s'appelait Judith.

Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux , il fut complètement glacé par une vague d'eau presque gelée.

Allez lève toi le paresseux ! Cria Draco en reposant le seau par terre.

Mais ça ne va pas la tête !

Au grands Problèmes, les grands Moyens !

Je ne suis pas sûr que la phrase exacte soit celle-là !

On s'en fout mais lève toi! Je te rappelle que si on est pas dans la grande salle dans 15 minutes ils vont forcément comprendre que c'est nous les auteurs de l'affreuse blague prévue aux Serpentards !

J'arrive tout de suite !

Harry se leva d'un bond et fila dans la salle de bain, deux minutes plus tard, il rejoignait Draco et ils descendirent tous les deux dans la Grande salle prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte, à une place d'où ils pouvaient voir la table des Serpentards presque au complet.

6...5...4, Harry et Draco faisait le décompte de la manifestation du sort.

...3...2...1.

PIF PAF POUF, les cheveux de tous les serpentards mecs se teignirent en rose fluo alors que ceux des filles en vert fluo.

Tu sais quoi Harry, je n'aurais vraiment jamais pensé à mettre un contre-sort pour une nouvelle teinture. T'es vraiment le meilleur mon pote !

C'était la première fois que Draco lui faisait un compliment, enfin dans ce monde il en avait déjà reçu des tonnes mais pour Lin's c'était tout à fait nouveau. C'était ... étrange.

Son visage dut exprimer ses pensées car Draco lui demanda ce qu'il avait depuis le début de la matinée.

Oh rien, j'ai fait un rêve tellement étrange et à la fois tellement réel que je ne sais plus trop où je suis !

Et c'était quoi ce rêve ? lui demanda-t-il.

Ca va te paraître idiot mais j'ai rêvé que tous ceux qui sont à Serpentard étaient mes amis alors que toi tu étais mon pire ennemi, et puis aussi que Weasley et Granger étaient mes meilleurs amis!

Je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de te saouler à la Bierre-au-Beurre ! Tu as bu combien de chopes déjà ?

47, et après je suis resté 1 h 30 au toilette pour me vider !

Regarde, Même le Professeur Karkaroff n'arrive pas à leur enlever la teinture, elle dure combien de temps déjà ?

Une semaine, répondit Harry, Et c'est quoi le sort que tu as rajouté à la dernière minute sans me prévenir ?

C'est pour que la couleur se répande sur tous leurs poils et pas que sur leurs cheveux !

Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'ils ont un teint rosé ou vert, je comprends mieux !

Un grand bruit d'ailes envahit la salle, l'heure du courrier.

Harry vit sa chouette Hedwige lui apporter une lettre, il il lui enleva de la patte et lui tendit un bout de bacon en échange, elle lui mordilla le doigt en gage d'affection et repartit vers la volière.

Il se dépêcha alors d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

_Cher Harry,_

_Nous avons une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Ton frère Rudy va se marier ! Avec Mélina bien entendu ! Nous avons prévenu le professeur Karkaroff que vous raterez, avec Drago, deux semaines de cours. Nous vous attendrons donc samedi à 10h à la gare. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises pendant la fin de cette semaine._

_Nous t'embrassons très fort, tu nous manques déjà énormément, Judith n'arrête pas de répéter " où est Harry ? Où est Harry ? "_

_Bises, Lily, James et Judith._

Draco !

Quoi ?

Tu ne devineras jamais !

Non mais je sens que je vais pas tarder à savoir !

Mélina ! Dit-il.

Quoi Mélina qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma cousine ?

Et bien elle va se marier!

Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui est au courant, c'est pourtant la fille de mon parrain pas de tes ... AVEC RUDY ? s'écria le blond.

Oui !

et bien entendu c'est moi le dernier au courant !

Tu te rends compte on va rater deux semaines de cours ! Dit Harry qui trépignait de joie.

Mais tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite ! c'est Génial !

Les journées passaient vite et Harry avait hâte de voir sa petite soeur.

De jour en jour, Harry s'étonnait de voir Draco gentil, qui pouvait avoir les mêmes délires que lui, de voir qu'il n'avait pas un coeur de pierre comme il le pensait autrefois, et qu'il n'était pas tout le temps désagréable.

La semaine qui le séparait de sa famille se termina rapidement. Harry et Draco se trouvaient devant la grande porte, valise à la main.

Le Professeur Karkaroff vint leur dire que le carrosse qui les amènerait au Poudlard express était arrivé.

Ah ! pourriez-vous dire au couple que je les remercie car avec ma collègue McGonagall, j'avais fait il y a bien longtemps de cela un pari, voyez-vous j'étais sûr qu'il allaient terminer ensemble, alors que ça avait très mal commencé. Au moins cela pourra arrondir mes fins de mois depuis le temps que j'attendais!

Les deux jeunes dirent au revoir à leur directeur et montèrent à toute vitesse dans le carrosse.

Tu sais que ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir comment elles sont ses créatures qui tirent les carrosses. Dit Harry.

Crois moi cela ne vaut pas le coup de voir mourir quelqu'un devant ses yeux juste pour voir ces petites bêtes.

Tu te rends compte que pour la première fois on va être les seuls dans le Poulard Express! C'est trop bien !

Enfin, il n'y aura pas de Serpentard pour nous gâcher le voyage.

Ils s'installèrent dans le dernier compartiment qu'ils transformèrent pour avoir deux lits au lieu de deux banquettes, ils s'allongèrent alors sur les couvertures rouges ornées d'un lion d'or.

Bon parlons de choses sérieuses, commença Harry, il faut établir un programme pour ces deux semaines sinon on va s'ennuyer chez moi !

tu rigoles avec un manoir comme le tien on met la journée pour visiter toutes les pièces alors on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer.

Et encore tu n'as rien vu car on a aussi de nombreux passages secrets.

Je sens qu'on va se régaler!

Le voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et ils arrivèrent en gare vers 11h et demi du matin. Ce fut le jour le plus émouvant de toute la vie de Harry, sur le quai, ses parents, sa soeur et ses trois grands-parents attendaient l'arrivée du train.

Lorsque les deux jeunes descendirent de leur wagon, Judith courut vers eux et se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui la fit tournoyer dans les airs quelques secondes.

Comme tu m'as manquée, ma soeur adorée.

Non moi plus que toi!

C'est pas vrai !

Si !

Non, bon et si on allait voir les autres ?

Non tu n'es qu'à moi !

D'accord je ne suis qu'à toi mais il faut quand même que j'aille leur dire bonjour ! Tu vas rejoindre Maman et je te promets que tout à l'heure je te fais faire un tour sur mon balai, ok ?

D'accord.

Elle sauta des bras de Harry et rejoignit sa mère en courant. Harry s'approcha et prit ses parents dans ses bras. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas déjà rêvé de ce moment ?

Ses grands-parents, il n'avait jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour il puisse les rencontrer.

Ils étaient là, il y avait Mamie Juliette, elle avait perdu son mari lors d'une bataille contre Voldemort, c'était la mère de James, puis il y avait Mamie Nina et Papi Yaacov, les parents de Lily. Rudy n'était pas là car il avait dû rester auprès de sa fiancée.

Harry les embrassa tendrement, et présenta Draco à toute la famille même si la plupart le connaissait déjà.

Ils se mirent en cercle et touchèrent du bout des doigts un portoloin, une tablette de chocolat en caoutchouc, et il ressentit alors la même sensation désagréable de se faire attraper le nombril par un crochet pour le tirer en avant.

Les huit sorciers arrivèrent les uns sur les autres dans une partie de l'immense parc du manoir.

Un ciel noir s'étendait au dessus d'eux, alors ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer avant que l'orage n'éclate.

Ils arrivèrent dans le Hall, et même si Draco était venu ici des dizaines de fois, il était toujours impressionné par l'immensité des pièces.

Alors on fait comment pour notre concours de Quidditch, on ne va pas pouvoir le faire avec le temps qu'il fait, dit Draco.

A ces mots des cordes de pluie commencèrent à tomber devant la fenêtre comme pour dissuader les jeunes de sortir.

Ne t'inquiète pas on va pouvoir la faire quand même notre course.

Mais ... comment ?

Tu as peur de te mesurer à moi ? demanda Harry.

Moi peur ? Tu me prends pour Weasmoche ! ACCIO BALAI ! je suis prêt.

Accio Eclair de Feu, alors on y va, suis moi.

Où m'emmènes-tu c'est pas par là la sortie.

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être trempé.

Harry descendit un escalier, entra dans un couloir, tourna à droite, redescendit un escalier, entra dans la première salle à gauche, la traversa, ressortit par une autre porte qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, Draco, qui n'en pouvait plus, questionna Harry.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Ca fais une heure qu'on marche, j'ai mal aux pieds.

Te rappelles-tu du parcours qu'on a fait depuis le début ?

Non.

C'était le but recherché.

QUOI ? Non en fait tu voulais me fatiguer car tu avais peur de perdre! Mauvais joueur !

Tu veux qu'on joue tout de suite ? demanda Harry sérieusement.

Tout de suite.

Ok, il se retourna vers le portrait d'une jeune femme, juste au dessus était écrit "la Joconde", Harry poussa le tableau et entra dans la pièce, suivi par son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci s'arrêta de stupeur, un véritable terrain de Quidditch se tenait devant lui.

Alors tu viens ? à moins que tu sois trop .. peureux, le taquina Harry.

Ils se mirent en place, Harry lâcha un cognard, et le vif d'or qui disparut aussitôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard James entra sur le terrain pour dire à son et fils et à Draco qu'il était l'heure de manger.

Malheureusement c'est à ce moment là que les deux jeunes aperçurent le vif, il partait en direction de James et de la sortie. James, voyant son fils et Draco venir dans sa direction, crut un instant que c'était pour venir manger avant d'apercevoir un éclat doré sortir par le tableau, suivit de deux traînées de couleur.

Une course effrénée commença alors, Harry et Draco parcourraient les couloirs à TGV (très grande vitesse). Ils traversèrent le salon, une grande partie des chambres, les salles de bain la plupart des escaliers, et des couloirs du manoir, traversant même la salle à manger, juste au dessus de la table où la famille de Harry avait commencé à manger.

Puis ils arrivèrent dans le Hall où ils furent brutalement arrêtés par James qui tenait la petite sphère doré dans sa main.

MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ ME POSER VOS BALAIS ET ALLEZ MANGER SINON JE VOUS FAIS NETOYER LE MOINDRE RECOINS DU MANOIR AVEC !

Tout d'suite papa.

Quelques minutes leur suffirent à ranger leurs affaires et rejoindre la table.

Après un léger repas, ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer pour ne pas être barbouillés.

Ils marchaient dans un couloir quand un bruit se fit entendre.

Draco ne bouge plus.

Pourquoi ?

Est-ce que un de tes pieds se trouve sur un dessin de lion ?

Euh oui pourquoi ?

Et merde! Vite cours il faut sortir de ce couloir avant que ..

Ses paroles furent coupées par le bruit d'un mur s'abaissant sur le sol. Ils étaient prisonniers du couloir.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ces têtes de lion à éviter.

Bon je m'excuse mais j'avais oublié, allez donne-moi ta main et ferme les yeux.

Draco sentit une petite secousse sous ses pieds.

C'est bon tu peux les réouvrir.

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux pour qu'ils puissent s'habituer à la forte luminosité, la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était grande et tout ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur était blanc excepté un livre posé sur une table.

Bon est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer, je ne comprends plus rien, dit Draco.

Et bien mon père a créé cette pièce, c'est une sorte de jeu. Vois-tu on doit retrouver un objet, pour accéder à cet objet il faut d'autres objets et parfois il y a des énigmes enfin cela change tout le temps.

Et comment on fait si on ne trouve pas ?

Et bien on continue à chercher

Et ça peux durer longtemps?

Tu te rappelles au début de notre quatrième année que je ne t'ai pas raconté mes vacances ?

Oui, dit-il lentement.

Et bien j'étais resté deux mois à jouer et encore il a fallu que ma mère engueule mon père pour qu'il arrête le mécanisme sinon j'y serais encore.

On peux donc l'arrêter de l'extérieur.

Oui mais encore faut-il que mon père veuille bien qu'on arrête de jouer.

Mais c'est si dur que cela ?

Non c'est juste que je ne connaissais pas les règles, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de sorts utiles, j'étais tout seul et je n'avais pas ça !

Il sortit une petite pierre blanche de sa poche.

Et ça sert à quoi ?

Et bien c'est le plan de ma maison !

Il cassa le galet et à l'intérieur il y avait une carte géante, qui comme celle des maraudeurs pouvait montrer les personnes.

Encore une question, on fait comment pour manger ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il suffit d'avoir faim et de revenir dans cette pièce !

Parce qu'on va sortir d'ici ?

On est bien obligé puisqu'il faut aller chercher des objets ! Mais de toute façon ça ne nous servira à rien puisque les gens à l'extérieur ne peuvent pas nous voir !

Ok bon on y va ?

C'est parti. Harry prit le livre et ils disparurent de la pièce en fermant les yeux comme ils l'avaient fait quelques minutes plutôt.

Suis moi, dit Harry, il faut d'abord qu'on réfléchisse à ce dont on a besoin.

On va où, on peut le faire ici non ?

Il vaut mieux aller à la bibliothèque, car on aura sûrement besoin d'informations, heureusement j'ai fait installer un système qui risque de nous être utile.

Et c'est quoi ce système ?

Et bien tu écris sur un parchemin une expression par exemple et ensuite il te met sur la table tous les livres où il y a écrit au moins une foi cette expression.

C'est vrai que c'est pas mal comme système mais il faut forcement beaucoup de livres sinon ça ne sert à rien !

6329 bouquins c'est beaucoup pour toi ? Enfin sans compter les 74549 romans et les quelques livres inrépertoriés.

Alors ton système ne sert pas à rien !

Soulevant une trappe et descendant une immense échelle qui devait mesurer dans les 12 mètres de hauteur, ils arrivèrent alors dans la bibliothèque où ils s'installèrent à une table.

Harry commença à lire le livre qu'il avait emporté.

Alors, pour commencer il faut savoir que le dernier que l'on doit trouver est une hache qui se nomme " Middle Garzêne ". Mais d'abord il faut trouver cette liste d'objet:

Une plume d'Olbie

Le couteau à lame courbé nommé " Tzag "

Le tableau de Martin St Antoine des Près.

Le miroir de l'Eniah

Le livre de la dissension de l'âme

Le casque de l'armure de Gratch Richard

Des écailles de Vrindome

La clef d'Irinis

L'encre d'or de Carmina

L'Esirec Uaetâg

Tu vois un peu mieux quand je te disais que ce n'était pas simple.

Bon a va d'abord chercher à quoi ressemble chaque objet.

Il pris sa plume et écrivit les dix noms sur le parchemin.

Une vingtaine de livres arrivèrent de toutes les étagères pour se poser ouvert à la bonne page sur la table.

Je pense que si on se sépare, il nous faudrait des sacs non ? dit Draco.

Tout à fait " Accio deux Egellacas " tiens, il lui en donna un, quand tu mettras quelque chose dedans, il ne pèsera plus que le poids d'une plume !

C'est toi qui la inventé ?

Oui !

Pourquoi lui as-tu donner ce nom débile ?

C'est un peu comme du verlan, tu mets les lettres à l'envers et ça donne, " Sac allégé " !

Mais oui c'est ça !

Quoi Draco ?

Passe moi la liste. Voilà bon ça ne marche pas pour tous les objets mais au moins pour deux. Fais le même système pour le miroir de l'eniah.

Haine, le miroir de la haine, ce doit être l'opposé du miroir du rised. Super Draco, et le deuxième c'est quoi ?

L'esirec uaetâg

Le gâteau cerise ! vraiment génial ! mais bon il faut quand même jeter un coup d'oeil sur ces livres pour les autres objets.

Allez c'est parti !

Ils prirent chacun un livre et commencèrent à le feuilleter.

C'est vraiment dommage que le sort Accio ne marche pas avec ces objets là !

Après une demi-heure de recherche ils trouvèrent au moins une représentation de chaque objet, et un endroit possible où il pourrait se trouver dans le manoir.

Il ne restait plus que 9 objets puisque un livre avait été trouvé dans la bibliothèque.

Avant de partir, donne moi ton bras, Dit Harry.

Il pris une plume et écrivit son nom et son prénom sur le bras de son meilleur ami puis murmura une formule.

Conumication.

Il fit de même avec son bras, où il y inscrivit le nom de Draco.

Voilà comme ça on pourra se parler quelque soit l'endroit où on sera dans le manoir. Dès qu'il y en a un qui trouve un objet il prévient l'autre, quand on aura tout réuni, on se rejoint dans le couloir de la salle blanche.

Pas de problème à tout à l'heure.

Le premier objet trouvé fut le gâteau cerise, par Draco, puis le couteau par Harry, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous les objets aient été trouvés et que trois heures furent passés.

Ils se rejoignirent dans la salle Blanche et mirent leurs trouvailles sur la table, où ils disparurent au bout de quelques secondes, laissant juste un morceau de parchemin. Sur le dessus était écrit une énigme, la deuxième étape.

Ils décidèrent de n'y jeter un coup d'oeil qu'après manger.

Ventre remplis, ils s'installèrent alors sur des chaises et Draco lut l'énigme.

Quel est le lien entre tous ces objets ? et celui qui les lit avec la hache ?

C'est tout ? Bon, que sait-on sur les objets ? Sur la plume ?

Elle provient d'Olbie un aigle géant qui vit dans l'Olbardan.

Et qu'est-ce que l'Olbardan ?

C'est le repère de Martolber.

Qui est le Dieu des ténèbres ! Bon après la lame courbée ? demanda Draco qui lisait ses fiches.

Elle se nomme Tzag et elle fut portée par des Mordanges.

Et qui étaient ces Mordanges ?

Ils font partis de l'armée du Diable, seule cette lame pouvait tuer des anges, c'est très très gai ! A mon avis le lien ça va être le mal vu le tableau qu'il y a après. Dit Harry.

C'est pas grave on continue quand même. Alors ce tableau, c'est une bataille et bizarrement toutes les personnes représentées dessus sourient, même ceux qui ont une épée plantée dans le coeur. Bon ensuite ?

Le miroir, pas besoin de se poser des question! Et ensuite le livre explique toutes les tortures qui ont été effectué sur des âmes. Dit Harry en grimaçant.

Hum.. le casque, il appartenait à Gratch Richard, le plus grand Chevalier du mal, les écailles de Vindrome , ..

C'est quoi un Vindrome ?

Un dragon appartenant à notre ami Richard, la clef ? demanda Draco.

C'est la clef de la prison d'Irinis, où Martolber enfermait ses prisoniers.

Eurk, l'encre d'or de Camina était utilisée par les Mordanges, quand ils tuaient un anges ils le recouvraient de cet encre et l'ange passait directement du côté du mal.

Et enfin le gâteau, il a été fait avec des cerises qui ont une chair plus mortelle que n'importe quel poison. Bon on avait bien raison le lien c'est le mal ! Affirma Harry.

Et avec la hache, Draco pris ses notes et commença à lire, la hache "Middle Garzêne" a été forgé par des elfes avec le métal d'une épée du mal et celui d'une du bien pour permettre à son possesseur d'établir l'équilibre entre les deux camps. Donc ces objets représentent une partie de la hache.

Après une longue réflexion, et quelques brouillons, Harry déposa le parchemin où était écrite la réponse à l'énigme sur la table, puis il disparut, laissant un nouveau parchemin.

Bon que doit-on faire maintenant ? Dit Draco en prenant le papier et commençant à lire, Encore des objets à aller chercher, en fait ils nous ont pris pour des pigeons !

Alors cette fois on doit trouver :

Des poils de Freaksoon

Le sabre "Purras"

Le tableau de Carmi Antéramus

Le miroir du Rised

Le livre "Eternel"

Le bouclier de Zénoru

Les cros du Emod Nirv

La clef d'Alpha

L'encre d'Adgenda

Sfilièses

Draco, je pense qu'on devrait dormir, on cherchera demain je suis trop crevé pour parcourir tout le maaaannoooiiiiirrr dit-il dans un bâillement.

Ok allons nous coucher.

Le lendemain, la chasse ne fut pas aussi bonne que la veille et le soir venu, seuls trois objets avaient été trouvés, et leur moral baissait à vue d'oeil.

Bon il faudrait qu'on se bouge quand même, j'aimerais bien assister au mariage !

Ouais mais ils sont durs à trouver quand même. Passe moi la carte du château je vais essayer quelque chose.

Draco la prit dans ses mains et murmura un sort, les points représentants les personnes s'effacèrent et à la place, une multitude de points apparurent.

Voilà, maintenant cette carte montre les objets !

Après avoir dupliqué la carte, ils partirent rechercher les derniers objets qu'ils ramenèrent quelles heures après dans la salle blanche.

Comme la fois précédente, les objets disparurent lorsqu'ils furent tous posés sur la table, et un parchemin apparut.

Celui-ci disait qu'il devait maintenant ramener cette hache, se doutant qu'ils connaissaient déjà le lien des objets avec celle-ci.

La seule indication qu'ils possédaient était qu'elle n'appartiendrait qu'à celui qui ne voudrait pas l'utiliser, rappelant à Harry les propos du directeur lors de sa première année.

Grâce à la carte ils eurent vite fait de la trouver, elle était magnifique, rouge et argent avec de nombreuses gravures sur le bout de la lame qu'on pouvait apercevoir, car la hache était enfoncé dans un bloc de marbre noir.

Draco s'approcha lentement de la hache, posa ses mains sur le manche mais quand il voulut la soulever, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Tu veux que j'essaye ? Demanda Harry.

Vas-y.

Harry s'approcha et d'un mouvement sec, il souleva la hache qui ne pesait pour lui que le poids d'une plume.

Bon ben on peux y aller, dit Draco avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle blanche et posèrent la hache sur la table. Elle disparut et le fantôme d'un vieux monsieur s'éleva dans les airs, jusqu'à faire face aux deux jeunes.

Bravo mes chers amis, vous avez réussi le jeu, et c'est bien la première fois que cela arrive, alors comme l'exigent les règles vous allez recevoir votre récompense.

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une récompense, Papa ne m'en a jamais parlé, Le Traître !

Comme vous êtes deux joueurs, alors nous vous proposons deux choix, soit quelque chose qui vous sera utile pour les années à venir soit quelque chose qui vous sera utile à vie.

Je prendrais utile pour les années à venir si ça ne te dérange pas Harry.

Non pas du tout, je voulais ce qui était utile à vie.

Alors voici vos récompenses.

Draco hérita de 300 galions d'or et Harry d'un livre où seul la première page était écrite, elle disait.

_Ce livre peut être dangereux, à consommer avec modération._

_Pose une question il te répondra._

Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignirent et se rallumèrent brutalement, mais ils ne se trouvaient plus dans la pièce blanche mais dans le hall d'entrée avec toute la famille d'Harry autour d'eux.

Bravo mon fils tu as réussi ! je suis fier de toi ! Dit-il en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

James, le réprimanda Lily, laisse le respirer un peu, vous devez être crevés les enfants, allez vous coucher on en reparlera demain.

Il partirent alors en direction de leur chambre où Harry s'enferma après avoir dit bonne nuit à son ami.

Harry s'installa sur son lit et posa deux livres devant lui. Prenant une plume il commença à noircir une page. " Voyages parallèles " l'accompagnait depuis le début, et il y écrivait ses aventures et ses sentiments, tout au long du voyage. Puis étant satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'écrire il referma le bouquin et le planqua sous son lit.

La main tremblante il prit le second livre. Après avoir lu et relu la seule phrase écrite, il prit sa plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et écrivit une question, toute simple pour savoir si il savait vraiment tout.

Comment est-ce que je m'appelle ?

Tu es Harry Potter, Mais pas le Harry Potter de ce monde, là bas d'où tu viens tu es le survivant, tu es triste, tu vis dans la souffrance, mais tu crois être le seul à souffrir, tu crois que les gens qui t'entourent ne souffrent pas, qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la souffrance, ou le désespoir.

Mais tu n'es pas le seul, je sais que certains de tes amis ou de tes ennemis ont vécu des choses plus cruelles que ce que tu as pu vivre.

Ah bon ! Et qui ?

Le Draco Malfoy de ton monde.

Et qu'a-t-il vécu de si tragique ?

Le jour de l'anniversaire de son grand frère, Eitan, Draco s'était caché dans la penderie avec son cadeau pour lui faire une surprise. Malheureusement ce jour-là son frère avait décidé de dire à son père qu'il ne deviendrait pas un mangemort. Un éclair vert éclaira les pupilles bleues du jeune garçon, un bruit sourd et puis plus rien.

Draco n'a jamais avoué qu'il avait vu la scène, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il faisait semblant de jouer dans le jardin, on est venu lui annoncer que son frère était mort de l'attaque d'un Auror. Il venait de fêter ses 18 ans.

Je ne savais pas, finit-il par écrire après un long moment.

Il ne s'en vante pas.

J'ai compris je ne suis pas tout seul à souffrir, puis-je te poser une autre question ?

Non pas celle là.

Laquelle ?

Celle que tu allais poser, sur ta mort, par contre celle-ci tu peux la poser.

Comment Draco arrive-t-il à vivre avec son père après ce qu'il a fait ?

Il doit faire avec car sinon son père va se douter de quelque chose, et il subira le même sort qu'Eitan.

Tu sais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne suis pas comme le journal de Tom.

Ne te plains pas, dans environ deux semaines tu seras l'homme le plus heureux mais avant cela des évènements tragiques vont te bouleverser, non je ne te dirais rien. Profite de tout le monde avant qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry écouta au maximum les conseils du livre et passa les deux semaines les plus merveilleuses de sa vie. Jouant au Quidditch, faisant découvrir de nouvelles pièces fantastiques à Draco, racontant des histoires pour endormir sa petite soeur, écoutant celles de ses grands-parents, faisant de grandes balades en famille. C'était vraiment de magnifiques vacances qu'il passait.

Puis le jour du mariage arriva, Rudy plus stressé que jamais essayait de dire à chacun ce qu'il devait faire alors qu'il ne savait plus où il en était.

Heureusement, tout commença bien, pas un petit nuage dans le ciel, et juste une fine brise faisait envoler quelques pétales de roses qui se trouvaient sur les tables.

La cérémonie commença, Harry n'ayant jamais participer à un mariage Sorcier était complètement ébahi.

Après avoir échanger leurs voeux, chacun des deux jeunes entailla le bout de son doigt et étala son sang sur la lame s'une épée. Leur sang lié par le métal, c'était maintenant au tour de leur magie de se lier.

Se mettant face à face, les futurs mariés jetèrent d'un même mouvement leur baguette magique en l'air. Les deux bout de bois se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre comme deux aimants l'auraient fait. Se fondant l'une dans l'autre, les baguettes n'en formèrent plus qu'une. Celle-ci resta élevé au dessus des deux sorciers, puis s'enflamma, les baignant dans une douce lumière.

Dans un éclair, les deux baguettes se reformèrent, et chacune rejoignit la main de son propriétaire. Après un long baiser, tout le monde se leva et applaudit le couple.

La fête commença alors, on mit de la musique, sous une toile blanche on trouvait le buffet, et au centre, une piste de danse.

De là où se trouvaient Harry et Draco, ils pouvaient voir Rudy et Mélina évoluer sur cette piste, une douce valse les berçait.

Judith tira la manche de la veste à son frère.

Harry, Harry, y a un oiseau blessé à côté de la fontaine, j'ai peur qu'il soit mort, viens vite il est tellement beau.

Allez montre moi où il est je vais essayer de le soigner.

Le prenant par la main elle l'emmena vers une petite fontaine, surmontée d'une statue représentant une femme versant de l'eau.

Là, il est là, dit-elle en désignant l'un des côté du bassin, tu le vois ?

C'était une colombe, la pauvre bête avait une aile cassée et ne pouvait donc pas reprendre sa liberté.

Elle n'est pas morte ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle est juste ..

Sa voix fut coupé par un éclair vert, un éclair qui lui rappelait bien trop de souvenir.

Judith, ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens dans deux minutes. Promet moi de ne pas partir.

D'accord mais promet moi de revenir.

J'te le promet, il lui fit un rapide bisou sur le front et partit en direction des cris et des explosions qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Il arriva sur la piste où quelques minutes plus tôt des couples dansaient, deux mangemorts l'attaquèrent , il se baissa de justesse pour éviter les tirs mortels et riposta si vite qu'ils furent vite mis à terre. En tombant, l'un des deux perdit sa capuche, et Harry découvrit avec horreur le visage d'Arthur Weasley.

Devant lui Draco se battait comme il pouvait car de plus en plus de mangemorts l'attaquaient, Harry essaya alors d'oublier le visage d'Arthur et lui vint en aide en créant un bouclier pour les protéger. Lorsqu'un des ennemis qui se trouvait devant lui s'effondra, il laissa apparaître Rudy, en larmes qui serrait contre lui le corps inerte de sa femme, Mélina.

Harry grossit alors le champs de protection pour y inclure son frère.

Au bout d'une heure d'acharnement, la plupart des ennemis avaient été mis à terre, alors que les derniers transplanèrent, le silence retomba alors dans le jardin détruit.

Après un rapide bilan, Harry effondré venait de perdre son grand-père, et trois autres invités avaient aussi perdu la vie pendant cette bataille. Mélina fut l'une des grandes pertes de la soirée. Soudain un prénom lui vint à l'esprit, " Judith ".

Harry courut vers la fontaine avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Le décor qu'il avait devant les yeux ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il avait quitté, les magnifiques arbres qui se dressaient majestueusement tout au tour étaient en flamme.

La statue sur la fontaine s'était brisée et était tombée par terre, au dessous, Harry vit le petit corps frêle de sa petite soeur.

JUDITH ! Wingardium Leviosa, la statut se souleva pour se poser ailleurs, Harry prit alors sa soeur dans ses bras.

Judith Judith, oh ma petite Judith...

Elle toussota, ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda son frère dont les larmes étaient aux coins de ses yeux étaient prêtes à couler.

Harry ?

Oui, c'est moi je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là.

La colombe, où est la colombe ?

Elle est partie, elle s'est envolée, elle est libre maintenant et c'est grâce à toi.

_A peine sorti de mon sommeil j'ai l'impression que tu m'appelles, c'est le moment dans ma voix le coeur net au non. Selon le rituel je m'avance tu sais à force on perd confiance, j'avais raison ta chambre est vide, on verra bien demain_ ...

Que c'est-il passé ? j'ai mal Dovi ...

Dovi était le surnom que lui avait donné Judith lorsque pour la première fois elle avait parlé.

Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas plus avoir mal, je te le promet.

Mais tout à l'heure tu m'avais promis de revenir.

Et je suis là non ?

Oui mais quand j'avais peur et quand j'avais besoin de toi tu n'étais pas là

Excuse moi petite soeur excuse moi, tu me pardonnes ?

Oui je..

_Seulement t'as fait ton choix et t'as choisie pour moi.._

Plus un souffle ne sortit de ce petit corps, plus un battement de coeur ne cogna dans sa poitrine, seul un froid terrible envahissait son corps, s'insinuant aussi dans la poitrine de son frère.

_.Je serais même prêt tu m'entends à faire les indiens tout le temps, c'est la promesse d'un frère et ça ,crois moi ça compte vraiment._

Sa soeur, sa toute petite soeur était morte dans ses bras. Cette étincelle de vie qui avait éclairé son coeur s'était éteinte.

_Sipra je te sens dis moi seulement pourquoi t'es partie pour un sourire aux anges,_

_j'ai grandi sans toi trop longtemps je crois, pour un sourire aux anges est-ce si beau là bas que tu ne me reviennes pas. Pour un sourire aux anges._

Il prit la petite feuille d'argent qui pendait autour de son cou dans ses main et quitta ce monde le coeur lourd de tristesse.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ FIN DU CHAP $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

désolé ce chapitre termine très mal ! mais dans la vie il y a des hauts et des bas et bien dans la petite vie de harry potter aussi !

bisouis à tous et reviewwws please !

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...


End file.
